


For you

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkward Romance, Diners, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Seaside, Slice of Life, Small Towns, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You and Levi grew up together in a small close seaside town. The two of you just clicked and worked well, so well that people believed that you should just be a couple. You even encourage him with his art work. However, things hold Levi back, his confusion with his emotions and thinking he's not good enough for you. One night after helping Levi out, he decides then and there that he will go away to learn to be a better person so he could the best person he can for you. After leaving you in the dust, you're hurt but the two of you stay in contact until one of your brother's friends who likes you ruins it all with one phone call. Determined that this isn't the end of you both, Levi grows up more and becomes a successful artist and returns to the town to declare his feelings. However, things don't go as well as he thought. You're protected by your brother's three friends who both want you to be with them and Levi has an on and off again girlfriend who just won't let him go. The two of you know there's a connection between the two, you both belong together, but with all these things getting in the way you have to fight harder and question what you really want in life.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

You ran around the pier with your dad as he tended to the boats and the fishermen that came in. You were only thirteen, but you wanted to work so hard because you loved this job and you loved being by the ocean. Your dad ran the small fishing town dock, as well as the shops on the front. However, your family weren’t this money racking in type, you were very giving. You all did what you could for others, you didn’t care what it meant for you or your family. If you could give all your money away to help the town, your family would. Your dream though was to open a little diner on the pier to feed the sailors, as well as look after your dad’s pier with him. You were even going to hire your brother to work at your diner.

Your dad rubbed the sweat off his brow, then adjusted his bandana on his head. Your dad was a rough and handsome guy, he had tattoos, tan lines from the sun and a scruffy beard. You loved your dad’s loud laugh and how he was like a kid all the time. He adored you and your brother, but he was always showing you off to everyone because you were cute and usually scruffy from helping him out. Your dad was also very in love with your mum, he chases her around the house often and just showing you and your brother what a loving household should look like. It was wonderful, you even had your brother’s friends round often to hang out. However, the one friend you liked coming over the most was Levi.

Levi had lost his mum, but wouldn’t talk about it. So, he lived in the small town with his uncle, who was almost never around. Your brother Dean found Levi while he was fighting an older local kid, then helped him in the fight. Levi thanked him, but Dean wouldn’t let him go and dragged him all the way home to yours. Dean let Levi clean up, then he asked you to make him some food. You noticed Levi stared at you a lot, but that might have been that he wasn’t used to being around girls. You were friendly to him, but he was short and rude to you. As you grew up with him, you noticed that even though he was short with you and rude, he protected you always. Whenever the boys got rough, Levi was there protecting you. When you’d do something dangerous, you’d be protected. Even when he came over, he’d hover around you. Your mum told you that when Levi came over and you weren’t there, he’d search the house for you, then sit in a mood by the side doors on the front of the house looking out for you and waiting until you came back. You don’t know why he did all that, but you liked him.

Your dad ruffled your hair and sighed. “Alright skipper!” His nickname for you and something everyone called you. “Shall we grab some fresh fish and head home?”

You smiled. “Sure! Can I pick them?”

“What you thinking?”

You walked with him and looked in the containers at the fish. “Hmm, I’m thinking a meaty fish, they could go well with a few things.” You frowned. “Then again…”

Your dad laughed. “You are so my daughter.”

You smiled. “Swordfish.”

He winked at you and paid for one. “Great choice! Nice and meaty.” He shoved you along making you laugh. “Come on.”

You walked with him and up hill and the road to your home. “Hey dad?”

“Yeah skipper?”

You looked up at him. “I know what I wanna do when I’m older.”

“What’s that?”

You gulped. “So, you know there’s a place empty on the front?”

He hummed and tucked the swordfish under his arm, then scratched his beard. “Yeah.”

“Well, I want that to be a diner, or like a bar.” You smiled. “I want to make food from the catch they bring in and help the sailors.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair. “It’s all yours skipper.”

You grinned. “Thanks! I’ll make it the best ever! Oh, do you think Dean would like to help?”

He laughed. “Of course! He loves you loads, so he’d love to work with you.” He smirked and leaned his arm on your shoulder. “Levi would probably love to help out too, but he’ll do it only if you ask, not Dean.”

You frowned at your dad. “I don’t think he will, he asks like he can’t stand me.”

He hummed a laugh and knew very well what Levi was feeling, he wanted the lad and you to be happy, but he didn’t want any man to touch you. He was conflicted a little, usual dad feelings. “Well, I bet you when we get home, he will be sat by the side doors looking out for you. When you get in, after the madness that usually happens, he’ll be on you and talking to you. He’ll probably say something mean first, or actually compliment you with a nasty work attached. Once he’s done that, he’ll show concern for you and ask you about things.”

You shook your head. “Doubt.”

“Alright, but remember skipper, I am a man so I know what it’s like growing up crushing on girls.” He chuckled then saw Levi, right there he predicted he would be. “See? Told you so.”

You looked over and blushed as Levi sat looking out, then when he saw you, his eyes lit up and he got up. “I…you…I hate it when you’re right, but that’s it!”

He patted your head. “Suuure. Don’t believe your old man.”

You opened the front door. “You’re an old fart.”

“So mean to your loving father.”

“You started it.”

“Jerry!” You both looked at your mum wearing and apron. “You should have come home half an hour ago.”

He sighed as his eyes filled with love. “Gillian my love, tell me off more.”

She rolled her eyes, then smacked at the back of his head. “Get in that kitchen and sort that fish out!”

“Yes mam!”

She sighed, then looked to you and smiled sweetly. “Hey skipper sweetheart, are you okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’m fine mum.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “Right as rain.”

She hugged you tightly. “I do worry.”

You understood why she did, because as a baby you were very sick and almost died, but luckily, they got you to hospital on time and saved you. Everyone who knew you treated you like you were fragile, except for Levi. “I know mum, but really I’m good. I haven’t been sick in years.”

She kissed your cheek. “But still. Now go clean up.”

“Skipper!” You looked to Dean and saw his three best friends with him. Dean grinned at you. “How was fishing with dad?”

You hummed. “Eventful.”

His friends were a mixed bunch of people. Kyoshi was the rebel of the group, always messing about, climbing things and taking risks with that natural anime bad boy style to him. He had dyed blonde hair, his one ear pierced loads and that devilish smile all the girls loved. Reiji was the smart one of them all, and the tallest. He was always the top of the school and using his brains all the time. He was handsome in his own right, with his glasses highlighting his perfect almond eyes. His stylish tamed black hair was fashionable and seemed effortless. The last friend was Ren. Ren was the prince of the school and year. Ren had a smile that could stop anyone in their tracks. His gaze was always kind, his laugh like music to the ears as well. His hair was slightly long and stylishly messy. All three guys came over to hang out with your brother, but they always tired to drag you into the fun, but you were honestly not interested sometimes, because you had your own friends. Plus, out of all of them Levi was you favourite.

You saw the three friends get excited at seeing you. “I’m going to clean up.” You left before they could pounce. You lifted your arm and sniffed. “I probably smell like fish.”

“Tch.” You flinched at Levi in the hallway leaning against the wall. “You don’t smell like fish. You smell like sea breeze, lemons and tea. Surprisingly nice for a shitty little brat.”

You sighed. “Don’t make me get a bar of soap and shove it in your mouth.”

“I’d like to see you try weakling.”

You pouted and growled. “Ass.”

He followed you down to your room. “How was it?”

You looked at him and liked how he didn’t ask about your health, like everyone did. “The pier?”

“Tch, no your shit. Of course the pier.”

You laughed and got some clothes out to change into. “Good. I told my dad my dream like you told me to.”

“And?”

You smiled and turned to him. “He said yes!”

Levi’s gaze softened; he was so happy for you. “Good, I’m glad. Now you can be less of a pain in the ass to me.”

“Is it even possible for you to say something nice, without something bad following?”

He clenched his jaw and said your name. “I’m proud of you.”

You looked to him and blushed, then you smiled making him blush. “Thanks.”

“Tch, whatever. Now hurry up and change. Your mum wants a big family dinner.” He walked out your room. “So, stop acting like you can’t shit.”

You pouted when he slammed the door. “Honestly, sometimes he’s a right idiot.”

You walked along the wall and hummed to yourself, you were older now and sixteen, so all your brother’s friends were interested in you. Your brother Dean was fighting them off big time. So, you often ran off by yourself and enjoyed your own company. You had a busy life, you’d either be at school, or be working with your dad. So, you didn’t have much time for friends. Most of the girls at school didn’t like you, mainly because you were hardworking in school and always on the beach or near the ocean. The boys liked you a lot, so you got on well with them, but you tended to stay away because it caused bullying by the girls.

“Tch, oi brat?” You looked down at Levi. “What are you doing?”

You shrugged. “Dunno, what are you doing?”

He sighed. “Needed to clear my head.”

You eyed what he had under his arm. “Oh! You doing some art?”

He blushed. “Why do you care?”

You crouched down and smiled. “I love your art and I love watching you work.”

He sighed. “Fine, you can come with me.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He gulped and blushed more. “Need help off there?”

You hummed as Levi put his art things down on the wall. “I guess.” You squeaked as he picked you off the wall by your waist, then put you down on your feet. You gazed up into Levi’s eyes and both of you blushed. “Thank you.”

Levi pulled away from you and grabbed his things. “Tch, hurry up you slow old fart.”

You hurried after him. “I’m not old, I’m younger than you.”

“Shut up.”

You walked next to him and hummed. “Why do you always say the opposite you mean?”

He sighed. “How do you understand me when no one else does?”

You shrugged. “I guess it’s because I like you.”

Levi looked to you and flushed bright red. “Wh-What?”

You smiled and hurried ahead, then you turned and faced Levi. “You heard me. I like you.”

He stopped walking. “You…you do?”

You nodded. “Yep! You and me Levi.” You hummed a laugh and twirled around. “Okay! Let’s find a good spot for you.”

Levi walked and watched you, he thought you were stunning and cute, he always has. He often would draw and paint you, but kept it secret. If he showed work you were in, your back was always turned to him. He didn’t know what to do with how he felt and he was sure that your like wasn’t more than friendship, but he was wrong about that. You and Levi had a very will they won’t they bond, everyone wanted you both together, but you never took the step. Levi would just dream and daydream about you being his. He felt like he wasn’t enough for you though, that he needed to be a better man, a better person.

You stopped at a spot, then climbed a wall. “This way.”

Levi climbed up, then followed you along the wall. “Tch, where we going?”

You smiled back at him. “Secret spot.” You stopped on the wall, then jumped down into a garden area. You moved through the wooded bit, then walked up a hill and pushed past until you saw a little path with a marker you’d put there. “Found it!”

He looked at the scarf you’d tied to a post, then looked to you. “Where now?”

You opened the little gate you made. “This way.”

He sighed and walked through. “You going to murder me?”

“Maybe.” You walked down the path, then you smiled when the view appeared slowly. “Almost there.”

Levi peaked around you and saw a little private beach appearing. “Fuck.”

You hopped about and took your shoes off, then you walked on the soft grass that became sand. You hummed and went to a cover you had, then you opened it and got out an umbrella and two seats. “I have things here.”

Levi dropped his things, then ran over and helped you. “Tch, damn brat. I’ll do this.”

You grinned. “Thanks!” You searched in the cooler you had there, then grabbed two cans. “Ah, got it.”

Levi finished setting up, then looked over at you. “I hope they’re not old?”

You shook your head. “Put them in here yesterday.” You ran over to him, then gave him a can. “I will need to refill it this time next week.”

“That’s dedication.”

You opened your can and sat. “Well, this is my little safe haven, so I make it look good.”

Levi watched you for a moment as you looked sad. “Why come here so much when you have a loving family?”

You shrugged and sighed. “I love my parents and Dean, but my mum thinks I’ll break because I was sick as a baby, my brother thinks I need protecting all the time and my dad…” You sat back in your chair. “My dad just…he relies on he a tone because I showed interest in the business. I like that, but it’s hard with school.” You smiled sadly. “Then you have the fact that I have no friends at school.”

Levi frowned. “Why?”

You looked to Levi. “I don’t know. The girls can’t stand me, so I have to stay away from the boys or the girls get worse. So, I come here for silence.” You looked out at the view. “You’re the only person I’ve shown this place to. I guess it’s because I feel relaxed around you.” You closed your eyes and hummed. “Mind if I rest while you work?”

Levi tapped his pencil on his book. “No, you should rest.”

“Thanks.”

Levi stared at you for a while, then he stared drawing you. His style when drawing people was realistic, but when he did landscapes, he made it almost dreamlike. When Levi drew you, he made you dreamlike as well. He’d spend so much time on perfecting your look, then he would draw things around you almost like wash affect and water like. You seemed to glow on the page, because that’s how Levi saw you. He didn’t know when he started liking you more than a friend, but it almost seemed like a constant state of being to him now. He focused hard on the drawing, then looked up at you to see you were looking at him with a kind and sweet gaze.

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry if I scared you, I just heard you sketching away and you have this lovely look when you do.”

Levi blushed, then looked away. “Tch, shut up.”

You stretched and hummed. “So, what did you draw?”

Levi gulped. “Nothing, it’s not good.”

You leaned over. “Let me see!”

“No.”

You looked out at sea and frowned. “What’s that?” As soon as Levi looked away, then you grabbed the sketchbook and looked at his drawing of you. You blushed and lightly traced your face. “Beautiful.”

Levi growled. “Give it back!”

You smiled and handed it over. “Sorry, I just wanted to see.” You leaned over and hummed. “I really love it.”

Levi groaned. “It could be better.”

“I think it’s perfect.”

He looked at you. “You got shit in your eyes?”

You shook your head. “No.” You sighed. “We are our own worst critic.” You stood up and stretched. “I think I’m going to paddle for a bit, you keep up the art.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You walked over to the water, then splashed about in the nice cool waters. You walked over to the rocks and hopped from rock to rock until you reached the last one. You crouched and sat on the rock, then looked into the water at the colourful fish. You put your hand in, then watched them swim around your hand. You hummed and smiled in happiness, then you pulled back and sighed. You looked out at the ocean and smiled, it was just beautiful how the sun shone on the waters and made it sparkle. You looked back over at Levi and blushed, you thought he was handsome, but you felt like you couldn’t be with him because he was older and he probably saw you as a little young brat. You thought that maybe you needed to grow up more, become a better person. You wanted to set up your diner, then take on responsibilities.

You hopped from rock to rock and back to the shore. You walked over to Levi and smiled. “How’s it going?”

He turned it around to show he’d drawn you again, but this time in the water. You gasped and looked at it. He sighed and hummed. “It’s not the best.”

You took it from him. “Pretty.”

“I only have pencil here, but I want to start painting soon.”

You sat on your seat and smiled. “I can’t wait to see what you do.” You lowered the drawing. “You’re so amazing.”

“Thanks.”

You handed the drawing back, then sat back. “I bet you’re going to become really good and get out of this town and sell your paintings.”

Levi looked at his drawing. “Do you ever want to leave here? I mean you said that you want that diner, but do you want to just leave?”

You frowned and hummed. “I mean, if I had a choice in anything, I’d love to be a writer.” You sighed. “But I have to work for my dad and make sure this place does well. This place is my dad’s life and I owe it to him to keep it going, but I’m doing it my way by making that diner. I love cooking a lot and seeing people happy from it, but I’m still creative and want to write.”

“You feel stuck.”

You shrugged. “Maybe.” You smiled. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my family and this life but there is a part of me that wonders if there something more.”

Levi stared at your longing look, then started drawing it. He smiled a tiny bit as he did, because he just loved drawing you so much. He finished it up, then smiled at you. “I umm.”

You glanced at him and smiled back. “Ignore me, just mad ravings of a girl.” You smiled. “You all done or do you want to stay here longer?”

He shrugged. “I kind of like it here.”

You hugged your legs and smiled. “Same.”

He clenched his pencil a bit. “So…”

“Hmm?”

He cleared his throat. “Why do the girls not like you?”

You hummed a laugh. “God, I wish I knew why. I tend to stay away from them now as much as I can. I never did anything to them that’s what confuses me the most.”

“Do you hang out with Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren at school?”

You frowned in thought. “Not really, no. I mean, they sometimes find me and chat to me and hang out, but that’s it. I stay away from them and my brother at school.”

Levi looked at his drawing. “You don’t stay away from me.”

You smiled. “Well, I like you and I won’t let some girl tell me I can’t hang out with you.” You hummed and smiled over at Levi. “You’re my friend you know? Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren are my brothers.”

Levi blushed a little. “Well, you’re my friend too.”

You both locked eyes with each other, then you leaned over and kissed Levi’s cheek making his heart flutter. “Thanks.”

He cleared his throat. “I umm…I didn’t do anything.”

“You were you. You stayed by my side and were nice to me.”

He hummed and played with his pencil. “Thank you as well.”

You grinned, then jumped off your seat. “I don’t think anything you do will get rid of me.” You turned and bent to looked Levi in the eyes. “I’m stuck to you for life.”

He looked away. “Tch, fucking great.”

You pouted. “You’re not happy?”

He looked back at you. “I am.”

You smiled. “Good. You know, you should say what you mean more.”

Levi watched you pack your chair away. “You leaving me?”

You nodded. “I should head back to the parents and help my dad out at work. You can stay here if you want. Do you remember the way back?”

He nodded, but he was sad you were leaving. “I remember, but I don’t want to be here by myself.”

You hummed a laugh and titled your head looking cute to Levi. “Yoooou…wanna come with?”

He got up and packed his things up. “Yeah, let’s go.”

You walked side by side and chatted with him, you both had a lot in common and the things you didn’t you thought what the other liked really interesting. You laughed a lot at Levi’s bad jokes, as well as crude words. You and Levi just naturally clicked and it was perfect. You both naturally took the long way around back home, because you didn’t want to leave each other. You stopped by your home and asked Levi to stay, you ran inside and grabbed your camera and came back out and smiled. “I just want a picture to mark such a wonderful day.”

He gulped and nodded. “Sure.”

Your mum walked out the house and frowned. “Why did you run into the house and back out?”

You handed her the camera. “Could you take a picture of me and Levi?”

She smiled. “Sure. Smile.”

You jumped on Levi’s back, then hugged him. Levi smiled and you laugh, so it was a perfect picture of pure happiness for you two. You jumped down, then smiled up at Levi as your mum took more. Your mum really wished you and Levi would be a couple. You took the camera and hummed. “Thanks mum.” You looked to Levi. “I’ll get them to print two lots, so you can have one.”

Levi blushed and ruffled his hair. “Tch, I’d like that thanks.”

Your mum hummed a laugh. “Would you like to come in Levi?”

Levi cleared his throat. “Uh, I have to head home and do some school work, but I could come over tomorrow.”

“Perfect! You two are like two peas in a pod.”

You waved to Levi. “Bye! See you tomorrow.”

Levi waved to you as he walked backwards. “Bye brat!”

Your mum patted your head. “I think he has a crush on you skipper.”

You blushed, then blew a raspberry. “Nah. Anyway, do you need help?”

She guided you into the house. “I could do with a few things to help me. Once you’re done, I’ll help you on your homework.”

“Thanks!”

You sat at your desk writing away doing your work, you were seventeen and you were growing up into a fine woman as your father said. You looking up out the window and saw there was a storm coming in, which meant the pier was going to be a mess tomorrow and would mean lots of cleaning. However, you really loved storms because they were just beautiful. You finished your homework, then heard the front door slam, then running up the stairs. You turned in your chair and looked to your door as it slammed open to reveal your brother looking scared and freaked out. “Uhhh…what’s up Dean?”

Dean gulped. “It’s Levi!”

You frowned. “What about him?”

“Kenny came home.”

You got up and ran with your brother downstairs. “We have to get to Levi.”

“That’s why I came for you.” He opened the door, then closed it after as he led the way. “You can talk Levi down from anything. He’s not thinking straight and knowing him he’ll attacking Kenny. He has a bright future with his art.”

“I know. I’ll sort him, I promise.” You reached Levi’s home and you saw Kenny stood there opposite Levi, both of them shouting at each other. You saw Kenny was hurt a bit, but you also saw Levi was as well. “Levi!”

Levi growled at Kenny. “Get out of here your worthless piece of shit!”

Kenny laughed. “I own you kid, so you owe me.”

“I owe you nothing!”

“I saved you from death.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “Tch, you should have left me to die, or you could have given me away!”

Kenny leaned closer. “I saved you out of the goodness of my heart.”

“You have no heart.” Levi stepped closer. “You abandoned me like you abandoned my mother!”

Kenny cracked Levi in the face with his fist. “Watch your mouth! You know nothing about my sister. If she didn’t have you, she’d still be alive. You killed her!”

“You abandoned her and forced her into a shitty life! She had to sell herself to get by. She got sick because of that job. If you would have just loved and cared for her like a real brother, she would be alive today.”

Kenny growled. “You are dirt! I wish you’d never been born and I would still have my sister!”

Levi pulled out a knife and pointed it at Kenny. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

Kenny laughed. “You’re a mistake!”

You ran over and grabbed Levi’s arm holding the knife as ran started to fall. “Levi stop he’s not worth it.”

Levi growled. “Get off me! Get away from me.”

“Levi, please just lower the knife and come home with me.”

“You don’t understand.” His voice cracked making your heart ache.

“I don’t.” You squeezed his arm. “But I want to. So, please come with me.”

He gritted his teeth. “Stop being nice to me!” He turned and swung causing his knife to slashed across your cheek and towards your ear. His eyes widened as you fell back onto the floor, then sat up holding your cheek. He said your name as he felt pain. “I…I didn’t…”

You pulled your hand from your cheek and saw blood and lots of it. “Ow…”

Levi dropped his knife, then backed up. “I…didn’t mean to…I…”

You looked up at him. “Levi.” You watched him run off making you panic. “Levi!” You got up and stumbled a little. “Dean, I’m going to get Levi.”

Dean didn’t know what to do or where he was going. “I uhh, yeah sure.”

“Get dad here.” You watched Kenny go into Levi’s home. “He’ll deal with Kenny.” You ran in the pouring rain as the thunder got louder. You saw Levi in the distance, but he was too fast for you to catch up. So, you just kept running after him until he stopped. “Levi!”

He looked to you. “Get away from me!”

You slowed down and approached him slowly, like he was a wild animal. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

He shook. “It’s not okay! I hurt the one person in this world I care about, the one person who helps me and believes in me. I’m a monster.”

You smiled at him. “I don’t see a monster, only a hurt man.”

He looked at you with pained eyes. “I cut you.”

You walked closer. “It’s just a scratch.” You waved to him. “Come closer and see.”

He walked closer, then looked at your cut. “Umm…”

You grabbed his hands and made him cup your face. “Here, have a better look.”

He leaned closer and saw the cut wasn’t deep. “It’s not deep.”

“Told you.”

He let your face go. “Still…”

You smiled. “I’m okay, really.”

He looked at you as the rain hid his tears. “I’m sorry.”

You held his hands and squeezed. “You’re forgiven, now let’s get you home.”

He shook his head. “No, no I won’t accept an I forgive you this quickly.”

You pouted, then yanked him against your chest and hugged him. “I forgive you.”

Levi’s voice was barely audible in the rain and thunder. “I don’t deserve you.”

You squeezed him. “Well, you have me.” You pulled back a bit and smiled at him. “I’m always here for you, you know that.” You reached up and wiped his tears. “Whenever you’re in trouble, or you need someone to talk to, I’m right here for you always. Even if you travel far away for years, I’ll be right here waiting for you to return. If you don’t, then that’s okay.”

“I will.”

You giggled. “You don’t have to.”

“I will always come back to you.” He whispered and this time you didn’t hear. “You’re my world.”

You frowned and leaned closer. “What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “We need to get out of the storm.”

You hummed and held his hand, then you pulled him along. “You can stay over until dad gets rid of Kenny. He been drinking?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

“He hit you?”

“Yeah a few times before I got the upper hand.”

You smiled at Levi. “That’s the Levi I know.” You took him to your house, then snuck him outside to your room. You went into Dean’s room. “Hey, could I steal some of your clothes?”

Dean frowned. “You got Levi in your room? You worried me I was looking for you.”

“Well, I’m back and I have Levi with me. I need your clothes and first aid kit. Could you maybe break it to mum and dad nicely?”

He grabbed you a few things and nodded. “Yeah, but they’ll want Levi in my room sleeping.”

You walked with him. “That’s okay.”

Dean walked into your room and smiled at Levi. “Hi bud.”

Levi looked up from sitting on your office chair, then stood up. “Dean.”

Dean put the clothes on the side. “Don’t Levi. You’re my best friend, so I’m with you no matter what. I don’t need a sorry or anything. Now, get these clothes on so we can be twins and my sister will fix you up.”

You rolled your eyes. “Twins, yeah right.”

Dean pouted. “I’m just as handsome as him.”

“Nah.”

Levi pulled his shirt off making you flush red, he had scars and so much muscle. “Thanks, both of you.”

Dean covered your eyes with his hand. “Not in front of skipper!”

Levi hummed. “She can look if she wants.”

You smirked. “See, I’m allowed to look.”

Dean growled. “No!”

Levi sighed and pulled his trousers off making Dean’s eyes widen. Levi frowned and looked up at Dean. “Tch, what?”

Dean cleared his throat and looked away. “Nothing.” All he could think of was big. “Just hurry up!”

Levi jumped as he pulled on his trousers, then he grabbed a bobble of yours and tied his hair back. “I’m done.”

Dean pulled his hand away. “You’re an asshole sometimes.”

You shoved Dean. “Don’t be a dick. Now get out and talk to mum and dad.”

“Got it!”

You closed your door, then pulled Levi over to your bed. “Sit and I’ll be back.” You grabbed your things, then went into your private bathroom and changed into comfy clothes. You sat on the bed next to Levi, then you cleaned his wounds and patched them up. Levi became overwhelmed by your scent, it got so bad he’d hold his breath, but then he’d inhale and get so much of your scent. Your eyed were another bad part, because they were so big and beautiful. You to him were beyond beautiful and kind. “There, all done.”

Levi touched the patches on him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He grabbed the kit, then cleaned your cut. “Let me fix your face.”

You winced. “Ow.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He put a patch on your cheek, then sat back a bit. “There.”

You grinned. “Thank you!”

He frowned. “I don’t know why you’re thanking me.”

“Because you fixed my cheek.” You gasped. “I’m going to have a cool scar.” You giggled and patted your cheeks. “So cool.”

Levi smiled at you, then leaned closer and kissed you. You jumped a little, then stared at Levi. He blushed bright red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…I mean…if we’re being honest, I wanted to, but I mean I shouldn’t have.”

You whined and clenched your fists. “That was my first kiss.”

Levi blushed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it.”

You lightly touched your lips and smiled. “I’m happy you took it.”

Levi moved a little closer. “I…I want to be all your firsts.”

You looked up at Levi and blushed. “M-Me too.”

“Skipper!” You looked to the door to see your mum. She cleared her throat and blocked the door giving Levi a chance to scoot away. “You alright?”

You nodded and blushed. “I’m fine. We’re all patched up and well thank you.”

She sighed and walked in. “Good. Levi, you are staying the night. Jerry? Set up a bed for Levi in Dean’s room.”

Your dad poked her head around the door. “Sure Gillian.” He locked eyes with Levi. “Boy in daughter’s room!”

Your mum pushed him out. “Get that bed sorted you idiot.” She slammed the door and sighed. “Sorry about that. Now Levi, I need you to wait until my daughter is eighteen before you do anything physical.”

You groaned. “Mum.”

“Make sure you stay safe too! I want to be a grandma, but please give me more time to prepare.”

You stood up. “I’m going to start dinner.” You grabbed her and pulled her out your room. “Let’s go mum.”

Dean swung around and leaned in the doorway. “You like my sister?”

Levi nodded. “I do.”

Dean hummed. “Well, join the club.”

“What?”

Dean waved Levi over, then led him to his room with a bed all set up. “Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren like my sister a lot and they will cause trouble for you if you want to be with her. If I’m honest, out of all of them you are best for her and her best for you. You two just seem to click.”

Levi frowned. “I’m not good enough for her.”

Dean looked to Levi. “Levi.”

“Not yet.” He looked up at Dean. “Can you help me out of town and get me somewhere else? I want to go and work on being an artist and I want to be a better man for your sister.”

Dean sighed. “I’m not one for hurting my sister, or breaking her heart and helping you leave will break her. However, if you are doing this all for her then I will help. I’ll talk to dad and I know he’ll help you too.”

Levi shook Dean’s hand. “Thanks.”

“You better come back for her and sweep her off her feet, got it?”

Levi smiled a little. “Promise.”

“Good, because I’d like you as a brother-in-law.”

Dean stayed true to his word, he worked with his dad and Levi and got Levi out into a better life. Jerry paid for Levi at his schools in the city and when Levi was old enough and his art was selling, he slowly paid your dad back. You were heartbroken when Levi left, because you had so much hope for the two of you. However, he would call often to talk to you and you would tell him everything that was going on in your life. You celebrated over the phone when he sold his first major work of art and when you opened your diner. It was all perfect until one of your brother’s friends answered the phone one day and told Levi you’d moved on, which wasn’t true. After that, the calls stopped and you hurt and Levi did. You tried to move on and he did, but you never could. So, Levi planned to go back to see you and find out how you really felt. He needed to show you how much better he was of a man and win you back.


	2. Chapter 2

You got up and hummed as you felt half asleep, your hair was a mess and you felt like you needed bed. You slipped out of bed, cleaned up in your sleepy state as your dog, a lovely friendly black lab called Butter was dancing around your legs. You dressed up then ate breakfast and fed Butter some food. You left the house and saw Kiyoshi, still a bad boy, waiting. “What do you want idiot?”

Kiyoshi smiled. “Morning sunshine.”

You sighed. “Why do you keep coming back to see me?”

“Because you’re the best!” Kiyoshi was a famous singer and known for his bad ways. Reiji was a huge business owner and Ren had become a model. All of them though kept coming back to the town and lived there when they weren’t busy, because most people were addicted to the town. “Why? Don’t you like me anymore?”

You glared at Kiyoshi. “Because you’re too loud in the mornings.”

He cleared his throat. “Sorry, but you know me.”

“I do, too well.”

He ruffled his hair. “So, wanna go on a date?”

You sighed. “No, we’ve talked about this. We tired when we were young, but I got too much shit from girls.”

He smiled. “I know, but we can still try. I mean we get on, you are rebellious like me and the sex we had was amazing.”

“Still not going to happen. You have worse fans now then you did when we were younger.”

He followed you as Butter walked at your side off the lead. Butter was such a good boy; he never had a lead on and just walked at your side all the time. Kiyoshi sighed. “I’ve always wanted you, so I’ll fight for you no matter what.”

You looked to him. “I don’t have the energy to try with work being so busy. I need a simple relationship Kiyoshi.”

He groaned. “Fine, but I’ll keep asking. What about Keiji? You two dated and broke up.”

“The man was all about his work and treated me like an idiot because I was just some country girl to him.”

He peaked at your face. “Ren? You and Ren clicked.”

You stared out at the ocean as it got closer. “Ren is complicated.”

“Meaning?”

You shrugged. “We’re on and off again.” You saw he was staring at you. You sighed. “What I mean is, we’re together and I break up with him and he begs me to come back and I cave.”

Kiyoshi frowned and put his hands in his pockets. “What’s going on with you two?”

You frowned. “Ask Ren, he’s the one making things stupid. Anyway, I’m done with you three idiots.”

Kiyoshi smiled. “I’m glad we’re friends still.”

You looked up at Kiyoshi and didn’t want to say his bad boy attitude reminded you of Levi, which is why you kept him around. However, deep down out of the last guys left you knew, Kiyoshi was the one you had the most feelings for a liked. If he didn’t have crazy fans, he’d be your boyfriend. “Me too. Hey, is Dean out with my dad?”

“Yeah, saw them off on the boat today.”

You hummed and put your hands in your pockets. “Not surprised, those two are like fish to water.” You sighed. “Why are you bothering me? Haven’t you got some recording to do or something?”

He smiled. “Nah, I woke up this morning and thought I should bother skipper.” He winked at you. “I just love it when you hate me.”

You shook your head. “You’re fucking weird.” You got out your keys, then unlocked your diner. “You coming in?”

Kiyoshi pushed past and walked in. “Coffee please beautiful.”

You let Butter in, then walked in. “How about fuck you.”

He smirked. “Your office or out here?”

You smacked up the back of his head making him laugh. “You’re an ass, that’s not what I meant.”

He grabbed your wrist and squeezed. “Did…did you ever stop liking me?”

You sat him down on a stool, then walked behind the counter and started the coffee machine. “You have cream and sugar, right?”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Don’t want to talk about it?”

You poured him a cup and mixed everything. “You have a sweet tooth.”

He sipped and hummed. “Perfect as always.”

You leaned on the counter towards him and spoke quietly. “I have never stopped caring about you. Out of my three brother’s friends, you’re the one I loved the most. Ren, I feel sorry for and Reiji just hurts me emotionally and psychologically making me feel stupid.” You held Kiyoshi’s hand. “You I actually loved and I still care for now, but my love for you is different now. It was hard to move on from you.” You sighed. “Levi was my first love, but he just stopped contact. So, I had you, but people made it so hard.” You hummed a laugh. “You’re just so popular.”

He kissed the back of your hand. “If I weren’t famous and had so many crazy women after me, would we be something?”

You looked up at him. “Don’t give up everything for me, that’s not right.” You smiled and pinched his cheek as you giggled. “You are amazing and I know you’ll find the perfect woman for you someday, I know it.”

He smiled. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“That’s because I had the unfortunate luxury of growing up with you.”

He laughed. “You cheeky fucker.”

You winked. “I know.” You looked to the door as it opened. “Sorry, we’re not open yet.” You sighed when you saw those hypnotic almond eyes, stylish glasses and slicked back hair. “Reiji.”

He adjusted his tie of his of his perfect suit, then petted Butter’s head as he greeted him. “Kiyoshi, Skipper, morning.”

“What brings you here?”

Kiyoshi smirked. “The rob up your arse hurting too much?”

Reiji sat next to Kiyoshi. “Charming as ever Kiyoshi.” He looked to you. “Coffee.”

You hummed and made him a black coffee, then placed it in front of him. “Well then?”

“Well, what?”

“I asked you what brings you here?”

He blew on the coffee. “Your coffee.” He sipped and hummed. “Perfection as always.”

You put your hand on your hip and stuck your hip out. “You didn’t just come here for my coffee.”

He put his cup down. “I came to extend my apologies again for my behaviour while we were seeing each other, I was out of line.”

“Yeah, you were.”

He clenched his jaw. “We are both better than that.”

You pointed at him. “Nooo, no you don’t do that. Don’t turn me into the bad guy.”

Kiyoshi ruffled his hand in Reiji’s hair and laughed. “How you’ve fucked a woman is beyond me!” He pulled away. “If you like a woman, then you don’t make her the bad guy all the time. You take care of them, love them, be kind to them and listen.”

Reiji fixed his hair. “You are such an uncultured swine.” He sighed. “I hate to say this, but this idiot is correct. I am wrong and you deserved better.”

You raised a brow. “What do you want?”

He gulped. “Just because I am apologising, does not mean I require anything.”

“You need me to pretend to be your date, don’t you?”

He leaned forwards. “Just for one night.”

You smiled. “Thing is Reiji, you’ve done this before and it resulted in me being tricked into dating you again.”

“We weren’t bad, were we?”

Kiyoshi laughed. “The number of times she came crying to me because of you.” He shook his head. “You made her think she’s an idiot.”

Reiji stared at Kiyoshi, then looked at you. “Is this true?”

You blushed and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah you made me cry a few times and I thought I was stupid.” You cleaned up and sighed. “It’s the past, so it’s fine. We’re friends again, so it’s cool. Can I get you two some breakfast?”

Kiyoshi grinned. “Aww, just like a family again! We just need Dean here!”

Reiji frowned. “No Ren?”

Kiyoshi hummed. “Well, he kind of goes a bit…funny around Skipper.”

You smiled. “I’ll make breakfast.” You went into the back, but could see the two of them chatting through the little window. You saw them stop talking, then look at someone and strained smiles. You knew instantly that Ren was here. You made him some food, then put everything on a tray and carried it out and handed out the food. You made a cup of tea, then placed it in front of Ren. Ren was model perfect, he was stunning and like a Japanese God, but he had a bad obsessive nature with you. When you were friends, he was fine, but when you dated, he was crazy possessive and not in the sexy way. “Morning Ren.”

Ren smiled. “You look lovely today.”

You hummed. “Sure. Now you three better eat up before my workers get here.” You looked to the door and smiled as Dean walked in, he had a trimmed beard now and looked like someone that belonged on a boat. “Hi Dean, you want anything?”

He sighed. “Ehh…just a tea Skipper.” He looked at his friends. “Should have known you dick weeds would be bothering Skipper.”

Kiyoshi jumped off his seat. “Nah, I came here for you.”

Your brother smirked. “Oh yeah?”

“I came to tell you of my undying love for you.”

“Oh Kiyoshi! I love you.”

“Dean!”

Reiji sighed. “Idiots.”

You smirked. “I dunno, I kind of always hoped those two would get together.” You gathered up the plates. “I’ll clean up. Dean, help yourself to tea.” You walked in the back and cleaned up.

“Skipper?” You turned to Ren. “Can we talk?”

You folded your arms and sighed. “We’re not getting back together.”

Ren ruffled his hair. “I keep becoming too much, huh?”

You sighed. “I’m…I’m not good enough for you Ren, that’s clear. I can’t meet Reiji’s expectations. I can’t be everything and everywhere for you and I can’t deal with Kiyoshi’s fans. I’m…” You ruffled your hair. “I’m not good enough.” You clenched your jaw and felt broken. You were still confused about everything, about what you wanted in life and how you felt. You missed Levi, but him not contacting you anymore hurt. The girls from school had done damage to your self-esteem and body image. Reiji made you think you were stupid and Ren made you a little paranoid. You were a bundle of anxiety. “I’m sorry.”

Ren gave a sad smile. “No, I’m sorry.”

You sighed. “I should get to work.”

He frowned and cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah sorry I’m holding you up.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s good seeing you by the way.”

He smiled. “You too.”

Levi tapped his thumb against the steering wheel, his mind was racing at what to say to you and how to approach you about everything. His heart was fluttering loads, because he had no clue what you looked like now and was sure you were beautiful. He had to say sorry to you for everything, but he also wanted answers, he wanted to know why you stopped you stopped contacting him. He was angry, but happy as well. He didn’t know how to handle seeing a scar on your face if you had one. He was just a ball of confusion, but he knew he wanted to see you so badly. He’d been planning this for years, he even bought you a gift as a sorry.

He pulled up to the pier, then got out and looked around. He’d forgotten how pretty it was here, but the best part about this town was you. He looked around, then walked along the front and saw your diner. He smiled a little at the place, it was better than he thought it was. He walked towards it, then froze when he heard your laugh and you walk out the diner talking to Dean. Dean was the one that noticed Levi and ran for him. He grabbed Levi and wrapped him up into a bear hug so tightly, that Levi thought he was going to die. Levi groaned. “Put me down you fucking idiot.”

Dean put him down and patted his back hard. “Missed you so much.”

Levi sighed. “Yeah, me too I guess.”

Dean smirked. “She’s single by the way and has never gotten over you.”

Levi frowned. “Why did she stop calling?”

“You stopped calling.”

He shook his head. “Because I was told not to call.”

Dean laughed. “By who?” Dean groaned when he realised. “It’s probably one of my idiot friends lying to you.”

Levi thumped his palm against his forehead. “Fucking idiot.”

“Yeah, you are. How about you go say hey.”

Levi walked around Dean and looked at you as you chatted to and old fisherman, he stopped a moment and admired you. The early summer sun was making you glow so perfectly, you were beyond what he dreamed about. He now felt so inspired to work more with his art at seeing your beauty now. He just wanted to wrap you up in his arms, then beg you to forgive him for all the things he’d done and leaving you alone for so long. “Tch, oi brat?”

You flinched at a familiar voice, but it was deeper and more alluring. You looked over and locked eyes with Levi causing your heart to flutter. “Levi?”

He walked closer. “Been a while.”

You gasped, then ran at him and jumped into his arms and squealed. “LEVI!”

Levi stumbled back, then hugged you tightly and inhaled your scent, it was that ocean breeze smell again mixed with tea and sweet things. “Hi.”

You hummed a laugh, then placed your hands on his chest and pushed back a little to look at him, but he kept his arms around you. “Look at you! You look amazing.”

He squeezed your waist. “You can’t talk, look at you.”

You giggled. “I grew up alright.”

He looked at your scar on your cheek and let you go and touched the scar. “It healed well.”

You smiled. “Well, someone dressed it well.”

He blushed. “Tch, shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

You shrugged. “Well, it happened. So, how are you and Kenny?”

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. “Better. I may have beaten some sense into him, then we talked and we’re good.”

You shook your head and laughed. “That’s such a normal thing for you two, huh?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Oh, I’ve been following your art and it’s amazing! You make such beautiful art.”

He ruffled his hair. “I’ll make you an original piece, one of a kind.”

Your eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.”

You smiled. “That’s sweet of you. Oh, so how long are you here for?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d like to stay for a while. I umm.” He frowned. “I need inspiration again and I know I’ll get it here.”

You hummed a laugh. “No doubt. So, you got a place to stay?”

“Ah…no…”

You looked to Dean. “Well, Dean has some room and I have some room at my place.”

Levi nodded. “Right, thank you.”

You smiled and hummed. “You know, it’s really lovely seeing you again.” You looked at the time. “Shit, I need to get back to work.”

“The diner?”

You nodded and walked to the door. “You want something to eat and drink? It’s on me.”

He hummed. “Sure, sure I’d like that.”

You winked at him “Wonderful.” You opened the door for him. “Uhh, there should be some space at the counter for you.”

Levi sat down and smiled. “Busy.”

You got him a tea. “Yeah, we’re popular. It’s going well and dad is using the money to make the area better.”

“What about you?”

You handed him a menu. “What about me?”

He stared at you. “Well, what do you want?”

You got your notepad out. “It doesn’t matter. So, what do you want?”

Levi held back saying you, so he looked over your menu and hummed. “I don’t mind which, but I’ll have a toasted sandwich.”

You took the menu back and winked. “You got it.” You walked into the kitchen and gave the order, then you went back to Levi. “So, tell me what the big city is like.”

“Lonely.”

You hummed a laugh and tapped his forehead. “Come on Levi.”

He shrugged. “Tch, what do you want me to say? It was busy, noisy, messy and cold.”

You leaned on the counter right in front of him, your hands close to his. “There’s got to be something good that came out of the city.”

He sighed. “I made a few good friends there; one is my manager.”

“See, that’s good.”

He hummed. “I guess. I could also have whatever food I wanted whenever.”

You giggled and smiled making Levi blush, he really wanted to see that for the rest of his life. “I have to make all my food here.”

“You’re good at it.”

You hummed. “I guess.” You went in the back and got his food, then handed it over to him. “It’s my recipe but I didn’t cook. I tend to do front of house.”

He cut his sandwich. “Well, that’s good because you are good with people and you’re pretty.”

You gasped and smirked. “Look at you giving me a compliment. I’m impressed, you’ve grown so much.” You patted the counter. “I’ll leave you to eat, then I’ll come back a bit.”

Levi felt his heart hurt. “Yeah, sure.”

“I won’t be long, just eat.” You walked around and chatted to your regulars, as well as holiday goers. You had so many friends and connections, you even had people that came back to the town for a holiday and eat every day at your diner. You liked how people enjoyed it so much, but at the same time you wish you could travel someday. You moved back to Levi and cleaned his plate up, then you leaned on the counter again. “So, you decide where you’re going to stay?”

He nodded. “I’d like to stay with you, if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, perfect. I have a spare bed. Oh! Do you like dogs?”

He frowned at you. “Yeah, why?”

You sighed in relief. “Good, because I have a dog called Butter.”

He shook his head. “Butter, really?”

“He’s perfect in every way.” You looked around. “Where is he…” You spotted him in his bed under the counter in the corner. “Ah, there he is napping away like a good boy. You’ll meet him later.”

Levi hummed and held back a smiled. “I look forward to meeting Butter.”

“You going to see others?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m going to wait here until you’re going home.”

You grinned and blushed. “Alright then, you’ll be here a while though.”

“I can wait. I’ve waited this long to see you again, I can wait a few more hours.”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Great.” You hurried around and served everyone you could, then started closing up as the sun started to set. You opened the counter and allow Butter to walk out, then you left. “Ready Levi?”

Levi looked at Butter. “So, this is Butter.”

Butter stretched and yawned, then took one look at Levi and wagged his tail so much his bum lost control and swung back and forth. You laughed as he went for Levi. “Never seen him this excited to meet anyone.”

Levi fussed Butter. “He’s lovely, he trained?”

“Fully, he doesn’t even need a lead.”

“Sit.” Butter did as Levi said. “I’m impressed that such a wild woman could have such a well-behaved dog.”

You opened the front door. “You know, I can start disliking you.”

Levi walked past with Butter following him fully in love with him. “I doubt it.”

You locked up and sighed. “You’re right.” You walked with Levi. “You drive here?”

“Yeah.”

You hummed. “Well, I guess we could drive to mine, but I usually walk everywhere.”

Levi led you to his fancy clean and beautiful black car. “Well, I’ll take you.”

“I’ll be going for a walk later with Butter, you’re welcome to join us.”

He opened the car door and let Butter in, then he opened the passenger door for you. “I’d love to go.”

“Great.” You looked around his car as he got it. “You sure me and Butter can be in here? It’s so clean.”

Levi drove through the town. “It’s fine. So, where do you live.”

You told him. “I am right on the front, because you know me and the ocean.”

Levi frowned. “Isn’t that right near the private beach?”

You smiled. “It’s officially mine now instead of us having to sneak in there when we were teens.”

He smiled a little at the fond memory of sitting on that beach with you. “Yeah, that’s great.” He pulled up to a cute Japanese cottage right on the sea front. “Beautiful.”

You got out and helped Butter out. “I had to do it up. Dad and Dean helped out big time, because it was falling apart before.”

He looked it over. “It’s beautiful, I like it.”

You smiled at him. “So, do you have some bags?”

Levi opened his boot, then got out two suitcases out. “I’ve got them.”

You peaked and saw his art things in a bag, then you grabbed them. “Mine!”

Levi groaned. “Brat! Get back here.”

You ran to your house giggling with Butter barking and chasing you. “No!” You opened your door and ran around to the living room with a view of the ocean through the slide doors. You put down Levi’s art things. “Perfect.”

Levi sighed and stared at you. “You’re trouble.”

You giggled. “I am, now let me show you your room.” You walked down a hall with two rooms next to each other. You went to the one at the end and pushed the slide door open. “This one is for you. There’s a futon in the closet.” You walked over and got it out. “Just roll it up and put it in when you’re done.”

Levi helped you out. “Why go from a home like your parents to this?”

You shrugged and patted his bed. “I like more simple things I guess, plus sleeping on the floor is comforting to me.” You sighed and Butter lay on Levi’s bed. “Butter, come off there you dope. Sorry Levi.”

“I don’t mind.”

You sighed. “Umm, bathroom is across from you along with the washer and dryer if you need it.”

Levi walked out and looked at the door. “Sure. So, umm…you ever thought about extended this place?”

You nodded and hummed. “Maybe someday when I have kids.” You sighed and walked through the living room to the kitchen. “That’s if I ever get to that.”

Levi washed his hands, then started helping you. “Trouble in paradise?”

You blushed a little. “I’m single if that’s what you’re asking.” You sighed. “Recently single.” You frowned. “Everyone I’ve seemed to have dated has been bad…maybe it’s me…”

Levi felt annoyed. “No.”

You looked at him. “No what?”

“It’s not you. You’re too good for anyone, so it’s not you.”

You smiled. “That’s sweet of you, but time has changed us both. You only remember the teen me.”

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to get to know the adult you more.”

You looked to Levi and hummed. “I guess so.”

You shared dinner with Levi and laughed with him about old memoires, you even looked at old pictures. The best one was you on Levi’s back, you both loved that one because it was the same day you showed Levi the beach. You let Butter out, then went to bed and flopped down. You were emotionally a mess. You wanted to be in that room with Levi, but you were so confused about how you felt because he did cut ties for a while. You were still dealing with leaving Ren as well. You weren’t sure how you were going to let Levi know about the guys you dated. While you were thinking of Levi, Levi was in his room lying on his side staring at the wall that split him from you. He wanted to tell you everything, but he didn’t want to ruin what you had. He also needed to let you know about his ex Ruby as well who was more trouble than she was worth, she was a mistake and he kept giving in to her and letting her back into his life. He wanted that to end though, because he wanted you to be his and his only. He wanted to get that spark back you had as older teens, the one where you two almost became a couple the night he hurt you, where you shared your first kisses with and he promised to be your first in everything. He may not get your firsts anymore, but he was determined to be your last.

Levi had stayed at yours for a few days now, but he’d made no progress at all with telling you how he felt. He was annoyed at himself, because he needed to progress things along. He made this trip not because he wanted to do more art, but because he wanted to finally talk to you about everything and see if the two of you had a chance. He sorted out a nice breakfast for you, then carried it into your room. He stopped and blushed when he saw you tangled up in your sheets, you were out like a cute light sleeping away. He put the tray down on the side, then knelt down next to you and smiled. He brushed your hair from your face, then he leaned over.

“Levi?” He flushed red and pulled back, then locked eyes with you. You inhaled and sighed sleepily. “What are you doing?”

“I umm…I was…” Levi blushed hard, he wasn’t sure how to speak or what to say. “Breakfast?”

You rubbed your eyes and moaned. “Sounds nice, but sleep.”

He said your name, which wasn’t often he would say it, he’d usually say brat. You frowned, then sat up to show off your cute top. He noticed you weren’t wearing a bra for bed, which caused you to blushed sweetly and pulled the covers up. Levi gulped and looked away. “I umm…I was thinking we go exploring today, or go on a nice walk or something.”

You smiled. “Yeah, yeah that’d be nice.”

“Great.” He grabbed the tray of food, then placed it on your lap. “Eat.”

You looked over the food. “Wow Levi, thank you. What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to.” He petted Butter’s head as he woke up, he lay next to you sleeping. “Could we have a chat as well?”

You sipped your tea and hummed. “Sure, is it about how long you’re here?”

He sat and rubbed Butter’s chest and belly. “No, no it’s about other things.”

You hummed. “Sounds serious.”

He ruffled his hair. “It is.”

You moved your tray off your lap, then sighed. “Okay, let’s talk.”

He let out a long sigh. “Why did you stop talking to me?”

You frowned. “You stopped talking to me. You just stopped calling.”

“Some guy answered your home phone and told me you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

You laughed a little. “What guy? When was this call?”

He frowned. “But this guy said it was over between us.”

You smiled. “Levi…” You held his hands. “Every time we called each other it was always me who answered. Isn’t it weird the one time a guy answers they say go away? The last time we spoke before then, was I okay with you?”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s why I was so confused about your sudden change of mind.” His shoulders dropped as he felt so disappointed in himself. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

You rubbed your eyes. “It’s kind of my fault too. I should have called you over and over to reach out to you.”

“I should have tried as well.”

You hugged Levi making him blush. “I’m sorry.”

He hugged you back, then buried his nose in the crook of your neck. “I’m sorry as well. I got all angry and jealous over nothing.”

You pulled back and smiled. “Truce?”

He nodded. “Truce.” He sighed and held your hands, then tapped his forehead against yours. “Fresh start for me and you. Let’s pretend that phone shit didn’t happen.”

You nodded and kissed the back of his hands. “I need to tell you something if we’re being all open and everything.”

Levi raised a brow. “What’s going on?”

You nibbled your lip and hummed. “Well, we’ve told each other about every part of our lives since being apart, right?”

He lay on his side and propped his head up with his hand and elbow on the floor. “Okay.”

You hummed. “I need to change first, wait here.”

Levi fussed Butter. “Sure, I’ll be here.”

You got up and grabbed your clothes, then hurried into the bathroom and changed. You walked back out, then sat on your built in the floor bed. You smiled at Levi. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Levi nodded. “Okay, go ahead.”

“So, you know how we said we’d be each other’s firsts?”

He gulped. “Yeah.”

You laughed a little. “Well, after that failed connection, we had due to outside forces, I didn’t save myself for you.”

He sat up. “Yeah, yeah I gathered that would happen.”

You smirked. “I know I’m not your first anymore.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, but well…I got lots of practice in so I know how to treat you really well in the bedroom.”

You blushed and looked away. “W-Wow.” You laughed. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”

He blushed. “Sorry, that wasn’t meant to come out.”

You held your feet and thumbed your bent leg against the bed. “Okay, okay well if we’re being that honest.” You sighed. “I lost my virginity to Kiyoshi.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Kiyoshi!?”

You groaned and covered your face with your hands. “Yes…”

“The fuck were you thinking?”

You leaned forwards and looked at Levi. “I know!”

Levi laughed a little making your heart flutter. “I’m shocked brat.”

You smiled at him. “If it makes you feel any better, he was really sweet and gentle. Most would think he’s an animal, but he was tender and it was okay. After though it got better, but that’s what you get for your first time as a girl, it’s just not that great.”

Levi scratched his cheek. “I didn’t know.”

“Well, it’s a we’d thing being shoved in and out of you for the first time, your body is gonna think what the fuck?”

Levi laughed again. “Stop you perv.”

You giggled and flopped back on your back on your bed and sighed. “We were together for a bit, but his fans became too much and we had to stop.”

Levi looked over at you. “Must have been hard.”

You shrugged. “I’m used to being away from being because of crazy girls. Me and him are still good friends though, just to warn you if you see him in my house at some point.”

Levi didn’t like that, it made him jealous. “Tch, fine.”

You sighed. “I was single for a while and when I matured Reiji asked me out when his business started. It went well and I helped him build his business up more. He shot to fame and did amazing, but then he changed. He started treating me like I was stupid, all because he was trying to impress others who were smart. I was left feeling pathetic and in the dust.”

Levi growled. “Tch, fucking asshole.”

You looked over to Levi. “He was, but I know he was trying hard to make his business work. I was his sacrifice to do so.” You pouted a little. “I cried way too much with him.” You smiled at Levi. “I’m okay now. I left him and we’ve chatted recently and he said he was sorry. We’ve talked a lot about it.” You frowned. “A major amount. It’s all water under the bridge.”

“Still want to hit him.”

You rolled onto your side. “He kind of deserves it.”

He sighed a little and remembered how the three guys spoke about you. “Please, please don’t tell me you dated Ren.”

You winced. “Well…”

Levi shook his head. “I am disappointed in you.”

You looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“The boy was obsessed with you.”

“Says the man who drew me a lot for art.”

Levi pointed at you. “I was tasteful. Ren had some of your things at his place, like little trophies.”

You grabbed a pillow and slammed it on your face. You groaned loudly, and kicked your legs. “I know! I learned the hard way how obsessive he is!” You pulled the pillow down. “As friends he’s fine, but when we were a couple, he become like a stalker with me. He kept an eye on everything I did and knew where I would be all the time. We had to always be together and it was exhausting. We’d break up, then he’d coming crying to me and begging me for another chance and I’d cave.” You sighed. “We were a couple I think three times until I gave up. Too many times. Never again with those three, but I will be friends with Kiyoshi. We were just bad luck, you know?”

Levi nodded. “I get it…must have been tough for you.”

You shrugged and hummed. “Well, it’s my choices and I had to deal with it. I’m okay now.” You looked over to Levi. “So, what about you?”

He lay next to you and sighed. “I dated a woman named Ruby on and off. There were two others, but it was so short term and more of a…well…”

You smiled. “I get it.”

He looked to you. “I’m ashamed of myself because of it.”

“Don’t be. You experimented and it wasn’t your thing.”

He looked disgusted. “Not at all, hated myself for it.” He looked at his hands. “It felt so wrong.”

You reached over and patted his chest. “Well, that’s the past now, same with my exes.”

Levi placed his hand on yours on his chest, then felt guilty. He couldn’t really say yes, because Ruby was unstoppable with her trying to be with Levi. The woman was poison and she always found a way to dig her claws into Levi and pull him right back to her. Ruby was a well-known model and was rich for the sake of because of her family, that was it. He rolled over and faced you. “I don’t sleep around anymore, I promise.”

You smiled. “It’s okay if you do, this is just us catching up with each other we’ve made no promises or commitments. I’m just happy I could see you again.”

Levi looked sad, then pulled you against his chest. “I’ve always liked you, more than a friend and you know that. I meant what I said that last night together in your room. I meant that kiss. I still feel for you like I did then.”

You sighed. “I still do. I’ve been waiting for you all these years, but we’re not the same people we used to be.” You squeezed him tightly with your face pressed against his chest. You welled up and hiccupped a cry. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.”

He kissed the top of your head and closed his eyes. “Cry as much as you like, okay? I’m here for you. I left when you needed me last time, I won’t leave this time.”

You smiled and pulled back a bit and ribbed your tears and saw you’d wet his shirt. “Sorry I got your shirt wet.” You sat up and sniffed. “I umm…I better clean up the place.”

Levi grabbed your wrist and squeezed as he said your name making you blush. “Could…could we go on a date?”

You looked to Levi and smiled with a slight nod. “Yeah. I guess I have to see you as a man now and not some young guy.”

“I always saw you as a woman, a bratty woman though.”

You giggled. “Ass.”

He pulled your hand closer and kissed the back of it. “I know.” He got up and walked with you. “I think I’ll do saw drawing; I feel inspired.”

You hummed a laugh then cleaned your face and clean the breakfast things. You got a pot of tea, then walked over to Levi in the living room who was sat in the doorway of the slide doors, his back against the frame. You placed the tray down, then patted his head. “Take your time and have fun. I have plenty of food and tea.”

Levi looked up at you. “Thank you.” Levi drew and sketched the view, but then he got focused on you and Butter. He drew the two of you, or just Butter, or just you. He felt so at home with you and knew that this is how he wanted his life to be was just you and him. He needed to make sure Ruby was out of his life for good, as well as making sure that Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren were not a problem at all for you. He was also determined to find out who did that fake call to him that broke the bond between you and Levi, because he wanted to hit them so badly. However, for now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with you and pretend you were a couple and look forward to the date.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was watching you fix the little pier you had coming from the small beach that was yours. He had his sketch book in hand as he saw you put down new things, as well as fix and improve parts. He started drawing you again and just felt like his pencil flowed across the page. Whenever Levi did work to sell, a lot of the time he felt almost forced to do so and there was no joy. However, being back with you again in the town he felt like he could paint and draw millions of paintings or works of art about you and Butter alone. He blushed when you turned to him, then walked over. He felt like he was caught spying or peeping on you. “You done brat?”

You hummed. “Yeah, for now.” You let out a long sigh. “What you drawing?”

“Nothing.”

You crouched and smiled. “Can you give me a lesson?”

He stared at you. “I guess. What’s your drawing like?”

You bit your lip and hummed. “I think I have an old sketch book around my home from art class.” You ran to your room and moved things about, then your brought it over to Levi. “Don’t laugh, I’m not the best and well I was a teen then.”

He took the book and looked through it to see you were good at art, in fact you had a talent for it. He saw you drew a lot of the woods and some people. He even saw a sketch of your dad napping in the chair. “It’s good.”

You sat in front of him, then held his upright knees. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He gave you a few tips to improve and you loved every moment. “Sound good?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yep!”

“Okay, well I’ll give you an hour to draw something with these new techniques and then I’ll look.”

“What do I draw?”

He shrugged. “Something you like.”

You shuffled and got comfy, then used one of Levi’s pencils and started drawing. You tried the scene, then you stopped and started drawing Levi with his glasses on and hair up, he was just picture perfect. You were so focused and enjoying yourself that you ran out of time. You jumped when Levi said your name. “Y-Yes?”

He pointed to your book. “Times up.”

You blushed. “O-Oh.”

“Let me see.”

You whined. “I don’t know.”

He leaned closer and smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t be mean.”

You sighed and handed it over. “It’s not the best…” You saw him staring and blush a little. “I-I wasn’t staring at you or creeping. You asked me to draw something I like, so I did.”

Levi traced the delicate lines of his face you’d drawn on the page. “It’s beautiful.” He looked up at me. “You took so much care into drawing me.”

You bit your lip and blushed. “Well, like I said you told me to draw what I like.”

“I’m keeping this.”

You pouted and reached for your book back. “No! It’s not good enough.”

He held it away from you. “No.”

You reached more and whined. “Give it!”

“No.”

You almost straddled and reached for the book as Levi just enjoyed the view and close contact. You growled a little sounding even more cute. “Give it to me.”

Levi fell back with you on top of him. “Give it to you?”

You pouted. “Yes!”

He dropped the book on the floor, wrapped his arms around you, then rolled over onto you. “Oh, I can give it to you.”

You blushed hard. “Eep.”

“You look like a little kitten caught by a big bad wolf.”

You gulped and licked your lips. “Y-Yeah.”

“Levi?” You both looked over to the door to see your brother. “What are you doing to Skipper?”

Levi hummed. “Playing.”

Dean walked closer. “Mind getting off her? We’re not kids anymore.”

Levi pulled back and sat there. “Why are you here?”

Dean thumbed to the door. “These three idiots wanted to see Skipper, so I’ve come to supervise and see my best friend.”

You stood up and lowered your head to cover your blush. “I’ll get drinks and snacks.” You busied yourself in the kitchen, then jumped when your brother said your name. You turned to him and sighed. “Don’t sneak up on me.”

He laughed. “Sorry, sorry…so…you and Levi?”

You bit your lip and sighed, then looked around him and check Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren were away from you and Dean. You looked to Dean. “We’re going to go on a date, but we’re just getting to know each other at the moment. People change when they’re adults.”

Dean leaned against the counter. “Yeah, everyone is different now and some haven’t grown up and should.”

“I’m worried though.”

“About what?”

You frowned and pulled a face. “What if he’s more interested in the idea of me, or he only cares about the girl I used to me and not the woman I am now?”

Dean hugged you. “Knowing Levi, he’ll care for you no matter what. Besides, I think you’ve grown up into a wonderful woman. If Levi messes you about, which I don’t think he will, but if he does, I will break him.”

You laughed and pulled back. “I know. So, when are you going to date a human?”

He hummed. “Well, when dad takes a break and breathes for a moment, then I’ll attempt dating.”

You smirked. “I’m joking, you don’t have to date anyone.”

He smiled. “I know.” He grabbed the drinks tray. “I’ll take this and you just breathe in here for a moment.”

“Thanks.”

Dean walked over and lifted the tray. “I bring drinks and snacks from the wonder that is Skipper!”

You rubbed your neck and heard the guys talk. You sat on the floor, then hugged Butter tightly. “What am I going to do Butter?”

He wagged his tail, then then licked your cheek making you laugh. “Romantic.” You looked up to see Kiyoshi. “Mind if I join?”

You shrugged. “Sure.”

Kiyoshi walked behind the counter, then sat on the floor next to you and ran the back of his hand against Butter. “Something on your mind?”

You pulled a little face and hummed. “Maybe.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

You sighed and ruffled your hair. “Just confused about a few things, I’ll be okay though.”

You heard someone clear their throat, so you looked to Reiji. He hummed. “I wish to extend my thanks for the tea. I am a coffee drinker, as you know, but I did enjoy what you provided.”

Kiyoshi and you shared a look, then Kiyoshi laughed. “She ain’t sucking your dick or fucking you.”

You shoved Kiyoshi. “Don’t be so gross.”

“What? Those are fuck me eyes.”

You groaned. “You would know, wouldn’t you?”

Kiyoshi shot up. “Hey!”

You laughed and walked over to Ren sat by himself as Levi and Dean were outside. “You okay?”

Ren looked up and smiled at you. “I’m alright, I just…well…never mind. I’m happy I’m allowed into your house and we’re talking again.”

“You were a friend before anything else. We didn’t work beyond friends and that’s okay.” You patted his head. “Just be good.”

“I will.”

You walked into the garden and smiled. “What are you two up to?”

Dean grinned. “Just talking about Levi’s tattoos.”

You walked closer. “Oh yeah? I have only seen the ones on the back of your hands.”

Dean playfully shoved Levi. “Take your shirt off again! Show Skipper.”

Levi sighed. “Fine.” He pulled his shirt off. “There.”

You gasped, then walked closer and traced some of the tattoos. “They’re beautiful. You design these?”

Levi nodded and enjoyed your touch. “I did.”

You squealed. “So cool!” You ran around and looked at his back. “You are walking art.”

“Tch, thanks. What about you?”

You walked back around. “Oh, I’d love to, but I’ve never had the time because of work.”

“I could design something for you.”

You smiled. “I’d love that.”

Levi nodded and looked you over. “I have a few things in mind. I’ll get to work on something.”

Dean pouted and folded his arms. “I asked you to design something for me and you said no.”

“Well, that’s because I don’t like you.”

Dean whined, then hugged you. “Levi said he doesn’t like me! Tell him he’s mean.”

You sighed. “You’re mean Levi.”

Levi shrugged. “I know, he should get over it.”

You petted Dean’s head. “The meanness means he cares.”

Dean hugged Levi. “I love you Levi and I know you love me.”

Levi groaned. “Get off me you idiot.”

You hummed a laugh. “You two are such wonderful friends.”

Dean ruffled Levi’s hair and grinned. “Damn right we are.”

Levi groaned. “Unfortunately, we are.”

You smiled fondly. “It’s nice to see.”

Levi blushed at your smile and Dean grinned, because he knew his friend was overly fond of you. Dean let out a long sigh. “Anyway! Let’s have some dinner together, just the three of us.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Right! I will get rid of the losers then.” Dean did as he said he would and you, Levi and him had a great meal together and spoke outside under the stars as you shared drinks. At the end of the night, Dean stayed in Levi’s room as they slept, it was like old times and it was perfect.

You’d been busy at the diner and had your dad helping today, but it was a bit boring as Levi wasn’t around because he said he was working on something important. You just went about your day and had left Butter with Levi, just so Levi had company. You weren’t sure what Levi was doing, but he had a new life and new things. You had to let him be him, and you had to be yourself. You were trying to figure out how this whole thing with Levi was going to work, because you wanted it to but you were scared that he wouldn’t like the woman you are now, which was a self-defeating woman who lacked any sense of confidence. You knew Levi deserved better, but at the same time you wanted him.

You locked up the place and let out a long sigh, then walked home. You saw the sun was still up, but it’d be setting in about half an hour. You were thinking of maybe going to that beach you had memories with Levi for the sun set, just so you could think things over. You let out a long sigh, then walked past your house and down the path to the beach. You frowned when you saw lights and heard soft music. You got closer and saw Butter sat looking up at Levi wagging his tail as Levi talked to him. There was lights about, a blanket, food and drink with a perfect view. Your heart fluttered, because it was a dream date and you knew Levi had probably been working on this all day while you’d been working. This was the date you both agreed on and it was better than you could have imagined.

You walked closer and smiled. “Evening Levi.”

Levi blushed and looked over at you and said your name. “Hi.”

You looked around. “This is beautiful. Who’s the lucky woman?”

He gulped and walked closer. “You. This…this is the date I wanted.”

You looked around. “Really?” You hugged yourself. I’m not worth all this trouble.”

He held your hand and pulled you closer, then cupped the side of your face and rubbed his thumb against your cheek. “You are worth everything.” He kissed the back of your hand. “This is all for you.” He pulled you closer to the blanket. “Shoes off and sit.”

You did as he asked, then sat down. You let out a long sigh and smiled. “This is peaceful.”

Levi sat down and grabbed a bottle of champagne. He popped the bottle, then poured two glasses. “This is the best spot.”

“You only like it because I showed you it.”

Levi handed over your drink. “It’s true.”

You smiled and tapped your glass against Levi’s and sipped. “Mmm, it’s nice.”

“Should be, it’s from Champagne in France.”

You stared at your drink and gulped. “This is expensive, I shouldn’t be drinking this.”

“You should.” He brushed your hair back behind your ear. “I want to treat you.”

You looked over to Levi and smiled. “Thank you, you’re really kind.”

“I want to spoil you.”

You giggled. “I don’t know what to say, but thank you.” You looked to Butter and he lay in the sand with a sigh. “He help?”

Levi shook his head. “He was rubbish.”

You laughed and petted Butter. “Poor Butter.”

“Don’t feel sorry for him.”

“He’s trying his best.”

Levi leaned over and patted Butter. “He’s a good boy.” He pulled back, then got out food he made. “I hope this is okay.”

You took the bowl then grabbed a fork and ate. “Mmm, you’ve done a great job.”

He blushed. “I don’t think I have.”

You gulped. “It’s great.”

He smiled a little. “You’re really kind.”

“I try.” You hummed and looked out at the sun setting slowly. “It’s so quiet.”

“It’s nice.”

You looked to Levi, the glow of the setting sun shining on him making him look handsome beyond belief. “Better than the city?”

He nodded. “The city is so noisy, but that’s comforting. Here it’s so quiet that it can be scary when you hear a noise.” He looked to you and blushed. “But you can’t beat this view.”

You frowned. “You’re looking at me.”

He leaned closer. “Because you’re the beautiful view.”

You gulped, then got flustered. “I uhh…well…” You cleared your throat. “I don’t know how t-to react. Th-thank you.”

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Very.” You gasped, then covered your mouth up with your hands. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

He growled and purred. “I like the honesty.”

You hummed a laugh. “Ah, well I can be honest like a big idiot.” You looked to him and gulped. “You ah…you too.”

He frowned. “Me too?”

You blushed and fiddled with your skirt. “The beautiful view.”

He smiled a little. “I’m nothing special.”

“You are to me.” You winced. “Me and my damn mouth.”

“I like this honest side.”

You smiled. “It’s mainly by accident, but thanks.” You looked ahead and watched the sun setting. “God it’s so beautiful here. You know, I meant what I said as a kid about leaving here. I still do, but I’m going to miss this view while I’m gone.”

Levi shuffled a little closer to you, then placed his hand on yours a little. He gulped and eyed you, but you were just blushing. He moved a bit closer, then placed his hand on yours. You shuffled closer, then entwined your fingers with Levi’s. You both sat there and watched the sun set perfectly. “You know, no matter how hard I try with my art, I can never really capture the real thing.”

You hummed. “We can capture a moment in time, but it’s the memories that are linked to it that are better. I guess pictures and paintings turn a switch in us that activate a memory, so they’re a tool, I guess.” You frowned. “Not that I’m saying your art are just tools.”

He squeezed your hand. “I get what you mean.”

“The better the art, the better the trigger. People love your art because it makes them remember, so be transported places.”

He smiled at you. “You really get me, don’t you?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “I dunno if that’s true, but I guess I ask a lot of questions.”

“You see things through a different view.”

You smiled and hummed. “I guess and so do you.”

“We’re two peas in a pod, huh?”

You nodded and laughed lightly. “Yeah.” Your laugh made Butter wake up, then walked over to you and sit on your lap for cuddles. You hugged him and patted his back. “I got you Mr.” You looked at Levi. “Sorry.”

Levi smiled and fussed Butter. “He just loves his mummy. Butter? Come here.” Butter walked over to Levi, then lay on his lap. “Good boy.”

“Such power.”

“He obeys me and loves me.”

You hummed a laugh. “Seems like it.”

Levi sighed thinking Butter was a mood killer. However, he did love Butter because he was a loving friendly dog that behaved himself and he meant the world to you. “I have dessert as well.”

“Sounds perfect.” You smiled at Levi as your heart fluttered, he looked so perfect with Butter and he was so sweet and romantic doing this all for you. You wanted to kiss and hold this man, because he was so perfect and wonderful. You wanted to be held by him, be kissed by him, be swept off your feet by him and run away. You would happily go anywhere with this man, because you knew you truly cared for him. When Levi looked over at you, you just blushed and looked back at the sun disappearing below the horizon. You looked up and saw the stars peaking out. “Pretty.”

Levi looked up, then over at you. “Yeah.”

You smiled and sighed. “You got that dessert then?”

He moved Butter off him, then gave you little chocolate truffles he made. “Handmade.”

You popped one into your mouth and hummed. “So good.”

“I’m glad.”

You smiled at Levi. “You should try.”

Levi cupped the side of your face, then licked chocolate powder off the side of your mouth. “You had a bit of chocolate powder there.”

You blushed hard. “Levi…”

He kissed your cheek. “You’re so perfect.”

You looked away. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I have my faults.”

“I like you for the good and the bad.”

You smiled and hugged your legs. “You’re sweet.” You laughed light, then looked at Levi. “I don’t think well of myself, but you make me feel like I’m okay.”

He leaned over and kissed you, then he pulled back and blushed. “I just…I had this urge to kiss you so I did.”

You gulped, then smiled. “I liked it. I like you.”

“Me too.”

You cleared your throat. “It’s getting cold. Could we head back?”

Levi got up. “Of course. I’ll pack up a few things.”

You stood up and patted your thighs making Butter run over. You fussed him, then waited for Levi. “Ready?”

Levi nodded and only had a blanket and bag with him. “I’ll leave the torches, if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “That’s okay, this is my little beach.”

“Great.” He walked with you down the path slowly. He reached over a little, then held your hand. “How was it?”

You squeezed his hand and pulled him closer. “Perfect.” You stopped at the end of the path. “Hey Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You pulled him close and kissed him. “I just had this urge to kiss you, so I did.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, you can’t use my own trick on me brat.”

You giggled. “Well, I did.” You laughed and walked ahead. “What are you going to do about it?” You turned around and walked backwards to face Levi. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Levi growled. “Don’t tempt me brat. I’ve waited years for this.”

You laughed. “Bring it.” You flinched when you heard a squeal, then a woman ran past you. “What in the world?”

The woman went for Levi, he dropped his things then caught her as she jumped into his arms. She kissed his face all over, then kissed him. “I missed you baby!”

You gulped and felt your heart sink as you looked her over. She was beautiful and perfect and you knew who she was, she was Ruby. She was curvy, cute and had beautiful long hair. “Baby…”

Levi pushed her off. “What are you doing here?”

Ruby smiled. “I came to see you because I want to talk! We’re not staying at that house back there, are we?”

You cleared your throat. “Excuse me?” She looked over at you. “Are you Ruby?”

She walked over and smiled. “You a fan?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Oooh! You’re a common local, right? Cute.”

You frowned. “May I ask why you’re here?”

She smiled. “To spend time with my lover! This will be our honeymoon location.” She gasped and looked to Levi. “You finally going to pop the question!?”

You felt your heart break. “Congratulations you two if you are considering it.”

Ruby jumped up and down and clapped her hands. “Thank you!”

You cleared your throat. “So, there is a nice hotel in town with five-star rating and most people who holiday here go there.”

She smiled. “Thanks!”

You walked to the house. “I’ll get Levi’s things and you can head off together.”

She peaked at you. “By the way, who are you to Levi?”

You stopped outside your house and locked eyes with Levi and felt pain. “Levi is only a childhood friend I guess, but we lost touch a while ago. I’m not sure why he’s around me really.” You looked away from Levi and his pained face. “I hope you like this town.”

“Thanks. Oh, is it okay that I don’t come into your home? It’s a bit…well rustic?”

You nodded and went inside your home. You went to Levi’s home, then started packing his bags. You held back tears, then felt so defeated. You weren’t surprised that something like this happened, because you never had any luck with guys. You knew Levi coming back into your life was too good to be true. You felt a presence in the room and knew Levi was watching you. You moved his two suitcases over to him, but wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “Here’s your stuff. It was nice having you here, but I’m sure you’re eager to be with your girlfriend.”

He said your name. “Please, let me explain.”

You smiled sadly and began putting away things in the room. “You did tell me the other day you were on and off with Ruby, so I should have listened.”

Levi walked over and grabbed your wrist and made you look at him, you could see how hurt he was. “Ruby and I…” He sighed. “We’re over and have been for a while, but she doesn’t understand it.”

You pulled from Levi’s grip. “Even if that’s true, I can’t be involved with someone that has a woman hanging onto them. I’m sorry.” You gulped. “I can’t handle another guy using me. You know what Ren and Reiji did to me, as well as the problems with Kiyoshi. I can’t go through something like that again. I wish you all the best, I do, but you need to leave.”

He said your name in such a pleading way that you just wanted to hold him tightly. “Don’t kick me out. I want to talk to you.”

You walked past Levi to your front door. “Levi, I need you to leave right now while I can hold myself together.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but me and her.”

You opened the door and spoke. You voice cracked allowing Levi to hear the pain he was causing you and what you were holding back. “Okay, but please just go.” You shook as you held back tears. “Please.”

Levi gulped and nodded. “…Okay…” He knelt on one knee and fussed Butter. “I’ll see you soon bubby, look after your mummy for you.” He kissed his little head, then got up. “Sleep well.”

You gripped the door. “You too.”

You closed the door behind Levi, then pressed your forehead against it and cried. You thought you were quiet, but Levi stood on the other side of your door and head you sobbing as quietly as possible. Levi felt like he was going to break, but you asked him to leave, so he had to. He needed to give you time, but he also needed to make it very clear to Ruby that him and her were over, but it didn’t seem to get through into her head. He was shocked that she found him.

He stormed up to Ruby as she took selfies. “Oi!”

She turned to Levi and smiled. “What’s wrong baby?”

“How did you find me here? I blocked you on everything! I told you we were done, so why? Why are you here? Why? You keep ruining everything.”

She grinned. “Because Levi, you and I are meant to be together. I’m not letting you go.” She glanced at your house. “Don’t tell me you love that country loser?” She laughed. “Silly thing. Come on, let’s go to the hotel.”

He slammed her against her car making her moan and pant, then smile and bit her lip. “How did you find out about me being here?”

She hummed. “I got contacted by someone here saying to come and stop you from being so silly.”

Levi was pissed, because someone in this town was stopping you and him from being happy and he knew it was one of those three so called friends and exes. “Tch, get your ass to the hotel, now.”

“What about you?”

“None of your fucking business, now go!” He watched her run to her car, then drive off. He sighed, then called Dean. “I need a room to stay in.”

Dean sighed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, but someone invited my psycho possessive ex to the town and now Skipper is a mess emotionally and kicked me out.”

Dean groaned. “Alright, come on over and you need to explain everything.”

“Thanks.”

Dean checked his bag for ice cream, burgers, fries and a massive milkshake. He brought a blanket that he’d rubbed against Levi, which Levi wasn’t happy about, but when he learned it was for you, he allowed his scent to be put on it. He had a teddy bear that looked like Levi too, so you could spoon with it. The plan was for Dean to cheer you up while Levi got Erwin, Hange and Mike into town to fix the mess. Ruby was stubborn and delusional about it all, but being a major media star, it made it hard to make her into the bad guy she was. So, they had a lot to think about.

Dena unlocked your door, then walked in and smiled at Butter walking over wagging his tail. “Hi Butter.” He fussed him. “Where’s your mummy?” He walked into the living room and saw you lying on the floor on your side looking out the slide doors. He called your name. “Skipper? You alive?”

You sighed. “Yeah…”

“Okay then, we’ll I’m going to sort some food out for us both and you better eat.”

“Okay…”

He hummed and went into the kitchen and called Gillian your mum. “Hey mum? Skipper ain’t good.”

She whined a little. “My poor baby. Who hurt her? I’ll fucking kill them.”

He laughed a little. “No mum, it’s a love thing.”

“Oh poor thing.” She moved about. “I’ll come over, don’t tell your father! You know what he’s like.”

“I know ma, but he might get through to her.”

She sighed. “You’re right, but I can talk to her.”

He peaked over at you. “Let me give it a go. I can get through to her in a different way.”

“You two always had a good bond.” She sighed. “Alright, give it a go and call me about it all. If she’s not good, momma bear is coming!”

He chuckled and shook his head. “I know ma. Oh, could you do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Talk to Levi, okay?”

She gasped. “So, he’s making her love sick?”

“It’s very complicated, but just talk to him and be nice.”

“On it! Love you.”

“Love you too ma.” He ended the call and plated your food and his, then put the drinks on a tray with the food and walked it over. “Alright Skipper, I have food and you better eat or I will force feed you.”

You sat up and let out a long sigh. “Fine.”

He slid the tray over and watched you. “Come on, eat.”

You picked up the burger and ate it slowly. “Thanks.”

He stared at you. “You look like shit.”

You stopped eating, then looked over at Dean. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you!”

You put your food down. “Fuck you, you fucking fuck!”

He gave you double middle finger. “Kiss my ass.”

You did the same. “Kiss my ass!”

He smiled at you. “Dick.”

You smiled and laughed, then you started eating normally. You sipped your milkshake and hummed. “Thanks Dean.”

He ruffled your hair. “No problem.”

You sighed. “I’m glad you came over and not mum or dad, because knowing them I’d get a long speech. I just need someone to understand and sit with me.”

He shoved you hard so you fell on the floor. “But you have me you little shit.”

You groaned and sat up. “You’re an ass.” You smiled at him. “How is he?”

Dean looked over. “He who?”

You nibbled your lip. “You know who.”

Dean smiled. “Nope.”

You sighed. “Levi.”

He hummed. “Pretty broken up really, but he’s mainly trying to sort out this whole situation because he cares about you. However, I’m going to leave it to him to explain how he feels.” He dragged his bag over. “Anyway! Enough about him, I have gifts.”

You wanted to know more about Levi, but Dean was putting it across that you needed to drop the subject for your own good for now. “Gifts?”

He pulled out a blanket, then wrapped it around you. “Ta da! It’s even scented.”

You lifted it up and sniffed, as soon as you did all you could think about was Levi. You blushed. “Smells lovely.”

Dean smirked. “Good.” He handed over the bear. “This is the last one.”

You stared at the bear and blushed, it looked like Levi. “It’s perfect.”

“Remind you of someone?”

You nodded. “Yeah…the blanket smells like him too.”

“Oh, that’s because I rubbed it all over Levi and made him sleep in it.”

You looked to Dean. “You’re an idiot.”

He smirked. “I know, but you like it, right?”

You sighed and lay back and hummed as Butter licked your forehead twice, then lay by your head. “I like it.”

Dean lay next to you. “You like him?”

You sighed. “It’s more than that.”

“You love him?”

You nodded. “All my life. For me, he is the one.” You looked to Dean. “What’s with this Ruby.”

Dean hummed. “I shouldn’t tell you because it should be Levi, but he’s got a lot to go though right now and plan. Ruby isn’t his girlfriend.”

Your eyes widened. “Don’t mess with me Dean.”

“We don’t lie to each other.”

You sighed. “Okay, okay, so they’re not together but she acted like it.”

Dean folded his arms and felt annoyed at Ruby. “They’ve been on and off a lot. She does what Ren did, but worse. She makes him take her back by using the media to mess with him and his art, mainly his art of you. Levi would do anything for you, anything at all even if it means being miserable with a manipulative woman.”

You welled up. “That’s horrible.”

“It is.” He let out a long sigh and pressed his palms against his eyes. “Poor guy. It’s hard for him, because he’s not sure how to fix this all so he can make you happy.” He dropped his arms to the sides. “I want you two to be together as well, because you’re perfect for each other.” He frowned. “She got contacted by someone here to come and collect Levi. She’s here to delay you and Levi’s relationship.”

“Really?”

He looked at you. “Fuck sake Skipper, he only ever draws you. He’s only happy when he’s with you. He was at peace living here with you. Levi came back to this town for you. It’s always been about you.”

You sat up and stared out at the ocean. “I need to talk to him.”

“Sure, I’ll head home or something.” He walked to your front door and opened to reveal Levi. “Oh, hello. If you’re here to break her heart, then you’re dead. If you’re here to talk, then do so with caution. You’re in a town that loves her, remember that.”

Levi nodded. “I know.”

Dean looked over to you. “Bye Skipper, don’t murder my best bud! Later!”

Levi watched Dean give him thumbs up, then he slammed the door. Levi looked over to you and he looked like shit, but he also saw you didn’t look good either. He gulped. “Can we talk?”

You nodded shyly. “Sure.” You hurried into the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Uhh, sure.” He walked into the kitchen and saw you were shaking. He walked closer, then placed his hand on yours and said your name. “You’re shaking, you might hurt yourself.”

You turned around and hugged Levi tightly, your face pressed against his chest. “Sorry, just for a bit.”

He wrapped his arms around you tightly. “You can hold me for as long as you want.”

“I’m tired.”

He squeezed you. “Don’t give up, please. Don’t leave me alone.”

You looked up at him confused. “What?”

He blushed. “Oh, I thought you meant…”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t mean that tired I mean physically tired. I haven’t slept well for ages.”

Levi sighed and his shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank goodness. Tch, you scared me brat.”

You smiled a little. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “No, no don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for all of this.”

You let Levi go reluctantly, Levi too didn’t like you letting go. “I should make this tea.”

Levi stopped you. “A can of diet coke will be fine. I’ll get it, so you should go sit down, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You shuffled over to the sofa, then sat down. You petted Butter, then smiled at Levi as he handed over a can. “So, you wanted to talk.”

Levi sat and sighed. “How much did Dean tell you?”

You told him what Dean said. “That’s it really.”

Levi hummed. “Well, the only things I can add is she just wants me. She wants to own me, not be with me. She has such media power, that I am scared what she’ll do.”

“To you?”

He shook his head and looked to you, then he turned around on the sofa to face you. “No, no I don’t give a shit about me. She can ruin my reputation, my job and my art for all I care. What I keep fighting her against is over you. Whenever she tries to ruin me, it’s always about you, the art with you in because she knows that those pieces are the ones that mean the most to me.”

You blushed. “O-Oh, well…you didn’t have to do that.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, I honestly can’t control myself when it comes to you. Everything else I can take, but not you or my mother.” He ruffled his hair. “That night you found me and Kenny fighting? It was originally about you and it pissed me off. Kenny then took it to my mother when you arrived.” He let out a long sigh. “Sorry.”

You slid a little closer to him. “Thank you for telling me.”

Levi nodded. “Well, my manager Erwin will be coming to the town and he can answer all your questions, my two friends too if you need to know more or confirm anything I’ve said.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thanks, but I don’t think I need to talk to them.”

He frowned. “What do you mean? I don’t understand brat.”

You moved a little closer to Levi. “I trust you. It hurt seeing her all over you and I needed to think things through. I’ve been messed about and hurt by three guys, the only three I’ve ever dated and it was a not again moment. However, after thinking and talking to Dean I know that you are nothing like my exes.” You let out a long sigh and held Levi’s hand. “I’m fighting the damage they did, because I know you’re better and you just have a crazy ex like me.”

He smiled a little. “I have my own Ren.”

You laughed making Levi’s heart flutter. “That’s right.” You looked up and locked eyes with Levi, you both blushed and felt the tension build up between the two of you. You leaned closer and kissed him, then pulled back and blushed more. “I umm…I had the urge-.”

“To kiss you.”

You giggled. “I guess that’s our thing, huh?”

He cupped the side of your face and gave you such a caring gaze. You’d never been looked at by anyone like this before, it was so heart-warming to you. You felt wanted, loved and cared for. For once in your life, you left like the person in front of you was everything you’d ever dreamed about, you always knew Levi was the one. “May I kiss you again, please?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He kissed you again, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You both moaned and sighed at finally kissing each other like this, like passionate people in love. Both of you had dreamed about this from the last time you’d kissed, as well as when you had kissed when you were young. He pulled from your lips and hummed. He tapped his forehead against yours, then sighed. “I need to stop myself, because I want to make up for all that lost time, but I need to fix this first. I have to keep you safe and protected from Ruby and everything she does.”

You pushed Levi back so he lay on the bed a bit and against the arm of the sofa. You smiled at Levi’s confused look, then you lay against him and wrapped you and him up in the blanket from your brother. You could hear Levi’s fast beating heart, meaning you were making him nervous. You smiled, then hugged him. “I need a nap.”

Levi wrapped his arms around you. “Me too.”

“Don’t go back to Dean’s tonight, stay here with me.” You blushed. “I-I don’t mean in the umm…you know…I don’t mean as in the two of us sleeping together in the sex sense, but like this.”

Levi chuckled a little making you blush hard. “I know what you mean.” He massaged his fingers in your hair. “Now sleep, okay?”

You sighed and closed your eyes. “Yeah.”

“I’ll be right here when you wake up, okay? I’m never leaving you again even if you shout at me.”

You smiled. “Good.”

“I mean it brat.”

You looked up at him and bopped his nose. “I get it handsome.”

“Good.” He closed his eyes and carried on massaging his fingers in your hair sending you off into a perfect sleep. Levi smiled down at you, then fell asleep too and had nothing but perfect dreams about you and him. He was going to fix this all, he was determined to make sure you both had the dream life you both always wanted. He was also going to find out who was trying to ruin what you and him had, and when he did, he was going to hurt them. For now, though, he was going to enjoy being with you and building up the trust and love again.


	4. Chapter 4

You wiped down the counter in your diner, then looked over to Levi as he stared at you. You frowned at him, then slowly looked away. Levi flinched a little, then frowned at your looks and weirdness. You saw him pout, which was so cute. You got him a slice of pecan pie, then placed it in front of Levi. He went to speak, but you leaned over and kissed him. “It’s homemade by me.”

He smiled a little at you. “Thank you. Why did you frown at me?”

You leaned on the counter, then cut him a slice. “Because I was messing with you.”

He ate the slice you offered him and licked his lips. “You’re a very cruel woman.”

You smiled and fed him again. “I am. It’s mainly because you are adorable.”

He took your hand and squeezed, then accepted more food from you. “You are.”

You wiped your thumb against his lip, then licked your thumb and hummed. “Tasty.”

Levi growled at you. “I know how it can taste better.”

“How?”

He grabbed your apron and yanked you close, then he kissed you. He nipped you lip, then deepened the kiss you a little moan making you blush hard. He pulled back and licked his lip. “That was the most delicious thing ever.”

You mewled. “I’m glad you like my pecan pie.”

“I meant your kiss and kissing you.”

You looked away and whined. “O-Oh…well…I feel the same.”

He held your chin, then ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “Prove it.”

You cupped his face and searched his eyes, then you kissed him. You pulled back quickly when the bell on the door went. You cleaned up, then hurried about and cleaned up. You smiled, then you strained a smile at Ruby. “Welcome Ruby, what can I get you?”

She hummed and looked around. “This is…cute.” She smiled at Levi. “Babe! Where were you last night?”

Levi glared at her. “Far away from you.”

She sat down next to him and laughed. “Babe, stop messing.”

He growled and looked at her. “We are over, we’ve been over for a year. You need to leave me alone.”

She stared at him for a while, then smiled. “So, I was thinking we go for a swim today on the beach because they are so beautiful! I need a tan and it’ll be a great photo opportunity.”

Levi tightened his fist and was getting pissed off. “No.”

She hummed. “I’ve already picked a place.”

“I said no.”

She watched you serving people and making parfait beautifully and then telling someone you baked everything. She pouted and growled in annoyance. “I’ll cook and make you food!”

Levi waved you over. “You can’t cook for shit.” He said your name. “Could I order something?”

You nodded and got your pen out. “Sure, what do you want?”

He picked a sandwich. “Could you make it?”

You laughed a little. “Sure!”

Ruby looked at your name tag. “Hey Skipper?”

You looked to her. “Yeah?”

“I’ll have the same.”

You bit your lip. “Uh, it’s spicy.”

“I can handle it.”

Levi raised a brow. “You don’t do spicy.”

“I can handle it!” She growled. “Make it for me!”

You wrote down the order then nodded. “Alright.” You walked in the bake, then made the spicy toasty sandwich with secret spices. You carried it over to Levi and Ruby, then placed it in front of them. “Enjoy.”

Levi took a few bites and hummed. “So good.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you like it. This is the one thing I also make as the spices are secret.”

He gulped. “It’s amazing, I can’t put my finger on what’s in here. It’s just so fully of flavour.”

“Thank you.”

Ruby whined and whimpered, then shoved the food away. “What the hell is that?”

You looked at her food with one bite taken out of it. “A sandwich.”

She grabbed a tissue, then spat out the food. “It’s vile.”

“I did say it was spicy.”

“I don’t care about the spice! It wasn’t spicy!”

You pointed at her forehead. “Then why are you sweating?”

She went red. “I’m not!”

Levi eyed her. “You are. I can see sweat patches.”

She looked at him. “Babe!?”

“What? Don’t lie. If it’s spicy, it’s spicy.”

“I can handle it!” She looked to you. “You’re just trash at cooking!”

You shrugged. “Okay, then don’t eat here.”

She got her phone out. “I’ll give you a bad rating!”

You nodded and hummed. “Sure, sure, you do that.”

“Aren’t you scared!? I could ruin you.”

“Not really.” You pointed behind her at all the town’s people. “But they might have a problem with you doing that.”

She turned around to see the diner was full of locals and regular holiday goers staring at her, they all looked annoyed. “I’m not scared of them!”

You leaned on the counter. “I think you are, because if all of them say something bad about you online, then it’ll come crashing down around you. So, go ahead and give me a bad review. I don’t care.”

She gripped her phone and growled, then threw a little childish fit. “I hate this town! Levi we’re leaving!”

Levi picked up his tea and hummed. “This is lovely tea brat.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Could I have a milkshake of your creation?”

You nodded. “Sure thing, I’ll make something up that matches your taste.”

Ruby leaned on the counter and closer to Levi. “Levi, pay attention to me. This is going awful. I hate this place and I want to go home now.”

Levi looked at her. “Then go home.”

She pouted. “We’re going home.”

He sighed. “We’re not together, so go home.”

She growled. “I’m going to the beach and you better be there!”

You watched her storm off, then you looked to Levi. “I’m clocking off soon, so would you like to do anything?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, I think we should-.” He winced as he heard your brother and his friends. “Never mind.”

“Tell me in a bit.” You sighed. “Dean, Kiyoshi, Keiji and Ren. How can I help you all?”

Dean leaned on the counter. “Beach.”

You sighed. “Beach?”

He nodded. “Yes, we’re going to the beach.”

“And you want me to make the food?”

He shook his head. “No, well yes, but we were hoping you’d join us too.” He looked to Levi and grinned. “You coming?”

Levi looked to you. “You going?”

You hummed and pulled a face. “I dunno.”

Dean leaned over and grabbed your upper arms and shook you. “Come oooon.”

You groaned. “Fine, let me clock out and check on my team, then I’ll head home and get changed and get you idiots some food.”

Levi stood up. “I’ll help.”

You shook your head. “If you’re coming then you should get your clothes from Dean’s.” You saw Levi’s stare. “Come on Levi, I know you and you would so live with him after I kicked you out.” You took your apron off, then chatted to your team and left. “Which beach we going to?”

Dean slung his arm over your shoulders and told you. He leaned closer and whispered. “You better wear something good for Levi, okay?”

You blushed. “Shut up.” You were going to do the opposite, because you weren’t going to wear something that showed your body off, but something nice and conservative. “I’m going home.”

You finished packing the food and drink, then you needed to change. You went into your bedroom and saw you had very plain things that hid your body. You searched around for something, then found a one-piece pin up girl style swim costume that would give you a figure and hide your whole body up, but it had cute strawberries on. You looked in the mirror and just saw so many things wrong with your shape. You saw the scars, stretch marks, small patches of skin colour that were off, the hair and the extra meat you had. You sighed, then pulled on baggy long shorts and a baggy top and topped it off with a hat. You slipped on sandals and grabbed your bag.

You opened your door and smiled at Butter. “Come on Butter, let’s go.”

Butter grabbed a ball of his then walked past making you laugh. You walked along the path and back into town, then you reached the beach. You saw Ruby had somehow found the group and she was pulling out all the stops with how she looked, which made you hate yourself more. All you could think about is what someone told you, there’s always someone better. Once the person told you that, you always believed you were the one that people were always better than. You were the bottom mark and everyone else was the someone better. You just wanted to run home, but you also loved the beach and wanted to spend time with Dean and Levi. Also, Butter loved the beach as well and you wanted him to have fun.

Levi was wondering where you were because he was desperate to see you. He flinched when Butter skidded in the sand in front of him, then sat in front of Levi on the blanket with a ball in his mouth. Levi fussed him, then took the ball out of his mouth and threw it. He glanced over to Ruby who was trying to show off to Ren, Reiji and Kiyoshi, but it wasn’t working. Reiji was busy working on his tablet, because he was the head of his business. Ren was trying to sleep because he was worked hard when it came to his modelling. Kiyoshi was just busy playing around with Dean, because they were both very much kids at heart.

You sighed, then walked over to Levi and put your bag down and sat on the blanket. “This the main sitting area?”

Levi looked at you and felt his heart flutter, but also hurt. You looked so pretty and beautiful to him, but at the same time he knew you were hiding as much as possible. “I don’t know, but you are welcome to sit with me.”

You smiled a little. “Thanks.”

He looked you up and down. “Aren’t you hot?”

You hugged your legs to you. “No, I’m fine.”

He sighed. “I know it might mean nothing, but I think you’re beautiful.”

You lowered your head. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better, because that’s what friends do.”

“You and I both know I want you more than a friend.” He took your hat off. “You’re beautiful and you know how I am, I don’t like lying or liars. I tell the truth no matter how brutal.”

You hummed and sighed. “Yeah. I guess you do.”

He slid closer and kissed your temple and smiled against your skin. “You’re so perfect you don’t even know it. Don’t pay attention to anyone here, okay? You’re you, you’re unique, you’re wonderful and you’re unique.”

You smiled a little. “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

“I have an idea.”

You raised a brow. “Oh yeah?”

“I don’t like myself either and I try and make myself look better with art, art as in tattoos.”

You frowned at Levi. “You look great though.”

He nodded. “See, it’s a matter of perspective. I don’t like how I look and don’t think I’m good looking, but you find me attractive, right?”

You smiled. “You’re very attractive to me.”

“And you to me. See what I mean?”

You lowered your legs and sighed. “Yeah, yeah I get it.”

“The only thing that matters is I like you and you like me, no one else in this world matters.”

You leaned closer and kissed Levi, then blushed and lowered your head. “Sorry, I had the urge.”

He smiled a little. “I like it when you kiss me and I like kissing you.”

You hummed and blushed a little. “Oh, so, umm, are we?” You pulled at your shorts. “Are we?”

Levi put his hand on yours. “I mean, I want us to be a couple.”

You looked to him and smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and kissed you. “Do you want me like that?”

“Yes.” You blushed. “That was said so quickly.”

“You’re adorable, you know that, right?”

You hugged his arm and tapped your head on his shoulder. “You’re making me blush.”

He kissed the top of your head. “So? We giving me and you a shot?”

You shyly nodded. “Yes please.”

He sighed and hugged you. “Thank fuck, I was so scared talking about that. I was worried you were going to say no because of Ruby.”

You hummed. “I didn’t make it through Kiyoshi’s fans, Reiji’s harsh ways and Ren’s obsessive and stalker life because I knew something wasn’t right. However, with you I know everything clicks, that you were the one I was waiting for all this time. I feel like I can face and fight anything if we’re together, so I want to do this. You are worth it all.”

Levi gulped. “I am fighting everything in me right now, because I want to take you back to your home right now and show you all the love I have for you, over and over again until we pass out.”

You shivered at his deep voice right near your ear. “I umm…uhh…”

He inhaled and pulled away. “But we have to enjoy the beach.” He took the ball from Butter, then threw it a few times. “You know, you don’t have to go for a swim today in front of everyone, okay? You can go whenever you want wearing whatever you want.”

You hummed, then lifted your bum and slipped your shorts off and put your legs on show. You didn’t like your legs, but they were better than the rest of you in your mind. You gasped as Levi ran his finger up your shin. You gulped hard. “Levi.”

“You have lovely legs.”

You flinched and giggled. “That tickles.”

“No, this does.” He ran his finger over the back of your knee making you flinch. “See?”

“Stoop.”

He did it more and pulled his hand away before you could slap his hand. “I don’t think so.”

You pouted at him. “You’re a tease.”

“Naturally.” He followed your legs up and hummed as he imagined you wearing thigh high socks. He knew if you wore them, you’d have that adorable little podge that slightly spills over the socks at the top. Levi wanted to get you to wear them so badly, then he was going to nip and bite so much. He also would give anything to have his head squeezed between those perfect thighs of yours. “Do you want a foot rub?”

You wiggled your toes. “I’m not one for people touching my feet, but okay.”

“I can massage your shoulders instead?”

You nodded and crawled to between his legs, then sat with your back to him. “Okay.”

He let out a shaky breath, then started massaging your shoulders making you hum in happiness. “Better?”

You sighed. “Yeah, but umm I need to change a few things.”

“What’s wrong?”

You blushed hard, then pulled your shirt off. “Th-This is better.”

He kissed your shoulder, then massaged your shoulders and admired your back on show a little. He noticed the tiny dents in your shoulders from your bra. He traced it. “It’s shocking what the female body goes through.”

You looked back at Levi. “Oh, the slight bra marks? Yeah, it’s normal for girls. We get little marks from our bras and underwear, but people don’t talk about that.”

He hugged you from behind and rested his chin on your shoulder, then glanced down to see very beautiful cleavage. “Women are amazing, you are amazing.”

You hummed a laugh. “So, you’re a huge supporter of women then?”

“Yes, because I know the shit they get put through. My mother is prime example.”

You placed your hands on Levi’s. “Yeah, your mother was amazing.”

“She was.” He sighed and rested his lips against your shoulder, then touched your stomach and saw you go white. “I bet you’d make a wonderful mother.”

You moved his hand away. “Maybe.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m…” You sighed. “I’m flabby down there.”

He nipped your neck. “No, you’re not.”

“I am.”

He pointed over to Ruby as she sat on her towel. “Look at Ruby and how she’s sat, you can clearly see that her stomach isn’t flat like this. The pictures you see of her are photoshopped and she has to hold certain positions that make her look like she had the perfect body, it’s simple cheating.” He moved to your side. “Let me show you. Put your hands on the floor behind you.” You did as he said. “Shoulders back and stick your bum back a bit and squeeze your tummy in a little.”

You wiggled. “Okay, done.”

He leaned over and moved your left leg up so your knee was up a bit, but your foot was flat. “Point these toes a little.”

You groaned. “This all hurts already.”

“Almost done.” He lifted your right leg that was next to him up a bit. “Point the toes, foot flat and clench the muscles”

“Done!”

“Tense all your muscles, then part your lips a little until they are almost open, push your tongue against your teeth and look to me with a simple look, almost with desire.” He moved back, then got his phone out and took a picture. “There.” He moved closer. “Now, you just edit the lighting a little and add a slight blur. Done.” He showed you. “See.”

You gasped at how looked. “What the fuck?”

He hummed. “Told you, it’s all an illusion. Now I’m going to delete it.”

You frowned. “Why?”

He kissed your cheek. “Because it’s not you and I like the real you. This picture is fake.” He saw you smile sweetly at him, so he took a picture. “Let me show you.”

You covered your face with your hands. “Levi.”

He smiled and showed you. “Look.”

You peaked and hummed as you saw your flaws. “I don’t…” You looked to Levi and saw how fondly he was smiling at your picture, he had love in his eyes. “You…you really do see me in such a beautiful light, don’t you?”

He looked at you. “Have you seen my art? It’s all about you. I think my best work of art are pieces I’ll never show anyone, they’re of you in your natural way. You are so cute, adorable, beautiful and sexy and you don’t even know it.” He put his phone down, then cupped your face and kissed it all over. “I adore you.”

You smiled. “I love you as well.” You blushed. “Wait, wait, you didn’t say that.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “You mean it?”

You nodded. “I do, but my intention was for it to be in a more romantic setting.”

He dragged his lips across your cheek to your ear and said your name. “I love you. I love you so fucking much and have loved you since I could remember.” He pulled back and looked you in the eyes and said your name again. “I love you.”

You searched his perfect eyes, then smiled. “I love you too Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “How about a swim?”

You looked down and whined. “I umm…”

He leaned down and peaked at your face. “I’ll go with you, I promise.”

“Okay.”

He smiled a little. “Yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He got up and held your hand, then pulled you to your feet. “You have enough sun cream on?”

“Think so.”

“Good.” He walked with you. “I don’t want you to burn.”

You saw the guys looking at you, so you hid a little behind Levi and lowered your head. “I’ll be fine.”

Levi looked back at you. “Why so meek and quiet? Tch, come on brat I know you as the loud and fun woman, you can do this.”

“The more clothes I have on, the more confident I am.”

“Well, I’ll be your confidence.” He picked you up like a bride making you squeal. “Let’s get you in the water fast then if you’re nervous.”

You blushed hard. “W-Wait Levi.”

“What?” He walked into the water. “Why do I need to wait?”

“Y-You’re touching umm…bare skin and uhh…this thing is tight.”

He nuzzled against you. “It’s like touching you directly, right? I love it.” He got you into the water, then spun around with you and hummed. He frowned as Butter swam past with his ball in his mouth. “Drive by.”

You giggled. “Butter…”

“He’s a sweet thing.”

You hummed and then noticed Ruby was staring at you, along with everyone else. Dean was trying to distract Kiyoshi and now Butter had swum to the shore, he was trying to use him as well as a distraction. You pulled from Levi’s arms, then sank into the water more. “I’m going to go swim.”

Levi grabbed the back of your swim costume, then pulled you back. “Don’t run off.”

“But I shouldn’t be around someone like you and people are staring.”

He pulled you against him and lifted your chin up so you looked at him. “Let them stare, let them look and let them be jealous that I’m with you and they’re not.”

You whined and looked away. “They’re probably thinking she’s insane to be with him, she’s out of her depth and he’s out of her league.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Bullshit. I don’t deserve you and you’re out of my league, but even though I believe that I’m going to show off you’re mine and we’re together. I’m proud to be with you and I’m proud that I love you. I’ve waited years for this. I ran away to a city to be a better person, a better man so I could come back and make sure I could protect you from everyone including myself.” He traced the scar on your face. “And to care for you. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you. I will let everyone know how much I love you and how I care for you. Now, all I want you to do is nod, smiled sweetly and tell me honestly if you want this or not.”

You smiled at him and nodded. “I want this and I want you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Levi slowly woke up and let out a long sigh, he smiled a little when he felt you holding him in your sleep. He opened his eyes and looked at you, then rubbed your back and played with your hair. He thought you were so beautiful like this, when you were just you and relaxed. He thought you were cute when you had makeup on, but you were just as cute, maybe more without. No matter what you wore or did, you always looked perfect. He kissed the top of your head, then winced when his phone rang. He reached over and saw Erwin’s name. He answered, then sighed. “Yeah?”

Erwin gasped. “Ah! Levi a few things. I’m on my way today to see you, along with the other two. We had some delays because a lot of your art was selling while you were gone, sorry.”

“That’s fine. What else?”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “I’ll come talk to Ruby about what’s going on, she’s got to leave. If she refuses with me, I’ll contact her manager and get something sorted. The way she’s going at the moment it is looking at a court case if she’s not too careful.”

Levi sighed and rubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. I don’t want that, but if we have no choice, then we will.”

“We’ll have to build evidence, but I think that’ll be easy with the way she’s been in the past and is now.” He groaned. “I mean, just take one look at her pages about what she said about the beach trip yesterday and your friend.”

Levi sat up and his heart raced. “What?”

“You haven’t seen?”

Levi rubbed his mouth with his hand. “No, no I haven’t. I don’t do online things, you know that. Fuck this is bad, this is really bad.”

Erwin cleared his throat. “That woman, she’s your childhood friend you said you loved, right?”

“In love with.” He looked to your as you rolled over and hummed. “And with. We talked yesterday and we’re finally going for it.”

Erwin smiled. “Congratulations Levi! I know you’ve been talking about this for years. You’ve always said she was the one and I’m glad you both went for it.” He sighed. “My advice is to avoid online and social media then, it’s not pretty. You said she has negative views about herself, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then she needs to avoid going online then, you too because it’ll only anger you.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

Erwin hummed. “Well, I’ll see you in a few hours then. Look after your girl, okay?”

“I will.”

“I look forward to meeting her.”

Levi smiled a little. “You’ll like her. Tch, just don’t try and take her away, okay? She’s mine.”

Erwin laughed. “You got it, she’s all yours. Later.”

“Bye.” Levi ended the call, then lay back down in bed and hugged you from behind. He kissed the back of your neck and hummed. He loved how you smelt and felt, you were just perfect to him. “Mine.”

You hummed as you woke up and felt a muscular and warm body against you, as well as something rather big in the pants region. You blushed, then skilfully rolled over and faced Levi. “M-Morning.”

He nuzzled his face against you. “Morning.” He ran a hand down your back to your bum, then pulled you against him so that same big thing in his pants against you. “You smell and feel so wonderful.”

You blushed more and lowered your head. “Y-You too.” You lightly touched his bare chest with your fingers, then you craned your neck up a bit and kissed him. “I love you.”

Levi nuzzled against you. “Love you too. I love you so much.” You and Levi kissed over and over as you moved your hand down his chest to the band of Levi’s bottoms. Levi pulled from your lips and stopped your hand. “Brat. Be careful.” He sighed. “I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

You kissed his neck and nipped. “It’s my hand that’s wandering, not yours.”

He smiled. “Sooo…”

You rolled over onto Levi and grinded against him as you kissed his neck more. “You know, the night where we kissed in my room when I got cut?”

Levi pushed his hand up your back and under your shirt. “Yeah?”

You sat up and pulled your shirt off as you blushed and covered your bare chest. “I-I wanted to d-do this.”

Levi looked you over, the blush on your cheeks and you squishing your bare chest in front of him. He knew you didn’t wear a bra to bed for comfort reasons, but other than that you always wore one and you were still shy about your body. He glanced at your pink underwear, then he sat up slowly. “You have no idea how beautiful you are brat.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re beyond beautiful.” He pulled your arms from your chest slowly. “Let me see you.”

You whined and blushed. “They’re not perky and perfect.”

He sighed and said your name. “Have you seen me?”

You nodded. “You’re amazing.”

“My eyes are not big and bright like yours, they’re small and judgemental.” He blushed and looked away. “I’m shorter than most men as well.”

You smiled. “I love your height; means I can easily kiss and hug you.”

“See what I’m trying to say?”

You nodded. “We might see imperfections in ourself, but other’s do not.”

He bopped your nose making you hum a laugh. “Exactly.” He pulled your hands from your chest, his eyes scanning the perfect mounds. He ran his hands up your bare back, then kissed between your breasts. “So perfect.” He smiled as he nipped your breast making you gasp. “You make the sweetest noises. I can’t wait to hear more from you.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi, then massaged your fingers in Levi’s hair as Levi explored your chest. You hummed and sighed in happiness, it was everything you wanted and more. You looked down and Levi licked a line and saw your breasts were covered in love bites. “Levi…”

He traced some. “I think they look good.” He dragged his fingers down your body and to your underwear. He ran his hand up and down your heat making you hum and squeeze up a little. “Don’t worry brat, I want this to last and I will be as delicate and as loving as possible with your body. I want you to feel safe and loved by me.” He smiled as you gripped his shoulders as the fluttering and tingling of pleasure began. Levi cupped the side of your face, then pushed his hand down into your underwear. He kissed your neck, then nipped and sucked a mark as you rocked your hips against Levi’s fingers. He smiled against your skin, then pressed a finger into your heat making you whimper and whine. He curled his finger as he watched you and listened to you until you made the perfect moan. He smiled, then pressed the spot over and over making you shiver and pant.

He ran his thumb against your bundle of nerves making you buck and flinch at the pleasure. Levi kissed along your jawline and hushed you, he needed you to relax a little. He knew you’d been through so much, that you’d been used and abused by other, but he was determined to make you feel good and that you were the centre of all the pleasure and feelings. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two into your heat and moved a little faster. He smiled as you panted and rocked against his hand. You hummed a bit your lip as you became overcome with desire and pleasure, you just walked to be with Levi so much, you wanted to feel more than just his hands. You moaned and rocked with Levi as your end got closer. You hummed and whined as you got a little faster. You dug your nails into Levi’s shoulder more, then gasped as you felt the pop and rush of pleasure run through you.

Levi looked at you and enjoyed your cheeks being pink, your mouth slightly parted and a sleepy look on your face. “Beautiful.” He pulled from your heat, then licked his fingers clean. “You taste so good too.”

You blushed and hugged Levi. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“It’s the truth though.” He pulled on your underwear. “Do you want to keep going?”

You nodded and blushed. “Please.”

He nodded and moved you off him a little. “Wait there beautiful, okay?”

You sat back on your legs and nodded shyly. “Okay.” You looked down at the bed, then jumped a little and slipped your underwear off and put on the floor by the bed. You looked up as Levi came back and sat on the bed. You blushed when you saw his hardened length with protection on. You looked away, then to Levi as he called your name. You smiled at him. “Sorry, just nervous a little because you…you’re just so…” You sighed. “This is different to how we’ve been before, it’s exciting and well…” You giggled and played with your hair. “You know…”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “We can stop at any time you want, okay? Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

You smiled and shuffled closer as your hand ran up his muscular thigh. “I don’t want you to stop.” You kissed him over and over as you built the courage to touch his hard length. You hummed as Levi moaned at your touch. You couldn’t believe how warm and hard he was for you, that you made him like this. You didn’t think you were much, but it did give you a boost of confidence. Levi slid his hands up your thighs to your waist, then lifted you up and pulled you closer. You moved closer with Levi’s help, then made sure you were right above his length. You lowered down and whimpered as he pressed into your heat a little. You stopped and hummed as your body squeezed him. You were panicking a little, because it’d been a while and you didn’t know if you were good enough for Levi. You wrapped your arms around Levi and gripped him as you built the confidence up, then you moved down more. You pulled from his lips and winced at the slight pain and stretch, you paused, then panted a little and kept going. You pressed all the way down and sat on Levi’s lap and felt fully. You squeezed him a few times and panted, then looked into his eyes.

Levi rubbed your cheek and smiled. “It’s okay, take your time. Relax. We have all the time in the world, alright?”

You nodded. “Y-Yeah. Sorry, it’s been a while for me a-and you’re umm…you’re on the larger side.”

He smiled. “That okay?”

You smiled a little and moved, then moaned a little. You blushed and hugged Levi and whined. “That was embarrassing.”

Levi growled. “That sounded so good.” He grinded his hips making you moan and shiver. “I want more.” He kept grinding making you pant and moan. “More, please.” He smiled as you grinded your hips against him and shook, with every movement your body was overcome with pleasure. You hugged Levi, then rocked your hips a little faster with Levi. Levi called your name. “Look at me, please. Let me see you.” You lightly held his shoulders, then moved up and down on him and panted. “So beautiful and such a good girl.” You whimpered and whined at that making him smile. “Oh? You like me saying that?”

You covered his mouth up. “S-Stop.”

You panted and gulped as your body vibrated with pure ecstasy. You moved as much as you could, but it was difficult. Levi helped you making you arch your back and leaned your head back a little as you kept experienced pure pleasure. Levi wrapped his arms around your, then kissed and nipped your chest causing little loving marks to appear all over. He thought you were the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He always wanted to draw you, but this time you being like this was not something he wanted to draw for others to see. This image of you being filled with pleasure was for his eyes and his eyes only. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the world to have you like this, that you were just pure perfection to him. What he was going to do was draw you after this passionate love making, where you were wrapped up in the sheets and sleeping with a cute smile on your face. He wanted people to know and see how cute and beautiful you were in the smallest of moments.

You moved fast as you held his shoulders and panted. You leaned forwards, then grinded a little as you moved up and down. You couldn’t believe the moans that were coming out of you, you’d never made sounds like this before with past lovers. The only person that came close to making you feel this good was Kiyoshi, mainly because it felt naughty to be with him and he was rather good at the rough stuff. Reiji was much into the power play, so he loved it when he was in fully control and you were tied up in a pretty little bow for him. Ren was into costumes and almost like stalker play, where he’d be watching you and peeping on you, then he’d be loving and into more of the taking you from behind sex. Levi though, Levi was very focused on you and making you feel loved. He was praising you a lot, telling you that you were beautiful and making sure you were safe and feeling good. You were pretty sure though that if you asked him too, Levi would dominate you, or he’d dress up, or tie you up. Levi would do anything for you, he’d move mountains for you.

Levi moved his hand down to your heat, then ran circles around your bundle of nerves. You clenched up and hummed in delight as you bit back your moans. Levi moved a little faster and saw you crack. You couldn’t hold back the moans anymore and just let them out making Levi happy. He loved every single noise that was coming from you, it was just music to his ears. He kept moving with you and rubbing your bundle so your moan changed higher in pitch. He pulled from your neck and lips, then watched you as he saw you getting closer and closer to the edge, then he saw the coil snap within you. You felt the rush of pleasure go through you. This was nothing like Levi’s fingers. Though his fingers were amazing, this was on a whole new level. You moved as much as you could, then flopped against Levi as he kept moving and you’d given up a little and shivered. This was perfect, this was amazing and he wanted to do this as many times as possible with you for the rest of your lives.

He held you close against him, then turned around with you and lay you on the bed with your head on the pillows. He pushed your legs towards you and together, then turned your legs to the side. He leaned over you and kissed you. “This isn’t too tight, is it?” He saw you shook your head as you panted. “To awkward?” You shook your head again. He kissed, then hooked his arm under your knees. He groaned and grunted a little at how tight you were. He was beginning to think that maybe he might change positions after a while. He panted and moved as much as he could. He smiled when he heard your whimper and moan perfectly to him. He was worried this was more of a position for him, but it seemed like you loved it too. He wanted to make sure your first time together was about you and him and no one else. He wanted you to experience as much pleasure as possible, because he believed you deserved it all.

He tangled his fingers in your hair as he kept moving. You both locked eyes and both smiled. He thought you were perfect, that you were beautiful. He kissed you over and over as his fingers massaged in your hair on your scalp. He pulled your head back a little, then dove for your neck. He nipped and sucked and squeezed your thigh in his big hands and slender fingers. He was so desperate to show you all his love, but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He could see he was causing you pleasure right now, but he wanted to do so much more for you. He wanted you to feel like a Queen. He had ideas of how to combat Ruby and what she was doing, it was mainly going to be showing you off to everyone. Levi wanted people to see how stunning, sweet, kind, smart and funny you were. You were so talented and cute that he just wanted to eat you over and over again. He growled at his thoughts, then moved harder and faster against you making you grip the pillows by your head and cried out in pleasure.

You squeezed your toes and hummed in pleasure. You closed your eyes and arched your back; you couldn’t hold back any longer. You whimpered and felt the coil within you snapped again, then you cried out in bliss. Your legs shook a little in Levi’s arms. Levi panted and moved your legs. He parted them, then wrapped them around him. He leaned down on the bed, his body pressed against yours, his forearms either side of your head. He played with your hair and stayed still for a moment. He fought his urge to move hard and fast, because he wanted you to come down from your high and not move while you’re too over sensitive. He smiled at you, then kissed your cheek. He loved how beautiful you were, how peaceful you seemed. He loved the afterglow on you of pure pleasure, it was just perfection and cute. He looked you over and was determined to commit this to memory, then he wanted to see it so much more.

You smiled at Levi, then cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. You giggled and kissed him and felt him smile against your lips, you were making him happy and it made your heart race. You loved this man so much and he felt so good to you, it was just more than you dreamed of. You moved your hips a little and moaned. Levi took the hint, then started grinding nice and deep and slow against you. He kissed along your jaw to your ear, then panted and moaned in your ear making you shiver in delight. You could hear by Levi’s moans how much he liked you, how good you felt. You had no confidence in your own body, but Levi making those noises in your ear gave you the hint you were good. Unless he was faking, which would break your heart if he was. You ran your hand down his back, then clung to him and welled up a little as you hoped and prayed that Levi was really enjoying this moment with you and the pleasure you were giving him.

Levi tapped his forehead against yours and panted. “I love you.” He moved a little harder and faster. “You feel so fucking good.”

You blushed. “L-Levi…you too.” You moaned and clenched up. “I love you.”

Levi kissed you roughly then moved hard and fast against you. His body rubbed against your bundle of nerves, as well as your chest. Your sensitive body was overwhelmed, you didn’t know how to think or react to Levi. You panted and moaned as your body shook with each thrust from Levi. You leaned up and nipped Levi’s lip, then deepened the kiss. You kissed him over and over and let him take control, you wanted him to show you why he went away for so many years, what he was working so hard on. You gripped at Levi’s back as much as possible, your toes squeezing as you tried to hold on as much as possible. You wanted to last longer, you wanted this to keep going but you could hear that Levi was fighting himself at letting go. Levi was doing so much for your pleasure. You knew Levi had been looking forward to being with you, so some of the pleasure of being with you was just the fact he was being with you.

Levi slammed his hand against the pillow by your head, then grinded against you perfectly. He looked at you with such animalistic desire, and like you were the only person in the world. He rocked a little faster and tried to keep up a rhythm, but he was beginning to lose himself to pleasure. He was determined to make you feel good one last time. He gripped the pillow harder and growled at you. You dug your nails into his back and whined, your pleasure was building up and you were ready to snap. You looked Levi over and just felt yourself shiver in delight. Levi had a perfect glisten on him from sweat, his muscles looked defined and his tattoos made him look like a deadly bad boy. His pupils were blown, so you could no longer see the beautiful blue eyes. His hair hung in his face, his mouth was slightly parted and he had the sexiest and cutest blush on his face. You blushed as he moaned your name and locked eyes with you.

You whimpered Levi’s name, so he leaned down and bit your lip, then kissing you passionately. He pressed his body against yours, so he rubbed against your bundle of nerves again. He grabbed your left thigh, then squeezed hard and pushed your leg up. You cried out into the kiss at the increased in pleasure. You couldn’t hold on anymore, your body was shaking in pure delight. You wanted to let go; you just needed a little bit more from Levi. Levi moaned and growled into the kiss, then snapped his hips a little harder causing your coil to snap and a burning rush of pleasure rush through you. Levi pulled from your lips and tapped his forehead on the pillow next to your head, then he moaned your name as he felt his release wash over him. Both you and Levi could see stars, your bodies shaking and your hearts hammering. Both of you have never felt anything this good before, it was just perfect.

Levi pulled from you and kissed you as you both panted. “I’ll be right back. I need to clean up.”

You hummed as your body tingled, your mind blank with pleasure still running through you. “Hurry.”

“I will.”

You rolled over in the bed and felt like jelly. You slapped your hand around and grabbed your underwear, then you fumbled about and slipped them on. You grabbed your shirt, then pulled that on too. You screamed as Levi slapped your bum hard. “Levi!”

He lay against your back and kissed your shoulders and the back of your neck loads. “You’re so beautiful.”

“My bum hurts.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me kiss you better.”

You rolled over and pointed at him. “No, no I know you and I know what you’ll do.”

He titled this head. “What do you mean?”

“You’ll kiss my bum at first, then you’ll move straight to my heat and starting eating me and then it’ll lead to more sex.” You blushed and pouted. “I would very much like all that, but I need to recover a little from what just happened.”

Levi slid closer, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you close. “What did you think?”

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, then tapped your forehead against his. “I thought it was perfect and I’ve never felt that good before.” You whined a little at him. “What about you? Did it feel good for you? I mean, I know you finished, but that doesn’t mean it was good, you know?”

Levi pulled you close, his hands on your waist. “That was the best experience of my life and I can’t wait to do it more, which is why you are right about the kissing of the butt to full on eating you up.” He kissed you and hummed. “You were perfect, amazing and you felt like heaven. I had to hold back so much to not lose control. What’s important to me is you feeling good, to experience as many orgasms as possible before me.”

You blushed hard. “L-Levi.”

“Trust me when I say this, when we were making love, I had to focus so much so I didn’t…you know…because…” He sighed and blushed. “It’s embarrassing, but I’m like a damn horny teen with you.”

You giggled and nuzzled the crook of his neck. “Me too.”

He cleared his throat. “Anyway. I loved every moment, okay? And don’t you dare try to compare yourself to other women I’ve been with, got it?”

You got up and nodded. “Got it.” You walked to your bathroom. “Oh, just so you know Levi.” You peaked at him sat on your bed. “Out of all the men I’ve been with, which is not many, you are the best man I’ve been with. I have never been that speechless before, or had my mind made blank or my legs turned to jelly.”

Levi growled and ran towards you making you squeal, but you slammed the bathroom door in his face. He pressed against the door and moaned your name. “Come on out little kitten, I want to play. I want to show you more how I’m better than those three shitheads.”

You laughed. “Let me pee Levi!”

“Sorry, but I want you back.”

You hummed a laugh, then leaned up. You washed your hands, then opened the door to see Levi leaning in the doorway. “Hi.”

He growled. “Hi brat.”

“Sorry, I had to pee. It’s a lady thing.”

Levi picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. “I think cuddles on your pier as we eat snacks and Butter has fun, then I think I’ll do that kissing where I slapped you trick.”

You giggled. “Meaning you want to eat me.”

“So fucking badly.”

You patted Levi’s bum and hummed. “Yes.”

He stopped, then turned and walked back to the bedroom “I’ve changed my mind.”

You squealed as Levi ran with you, then you laughed. “Slow down!”

He threw you on the bed. “Stay there, I’ll be right back. I’m going to let Butter out and give him food, then I’m going to eat you.”

You hummed and bit your lip as you held the bottom of your top, then slowly pulled it up. “Sounds good, but you better hurry up or I’m getting naked without you.”

Levi ran for the door and slipped on the wooden floor a bit, then he got up and ran for it to Butter sleeping on the sofa on his back. “I’m okay brat! Just don’t strip yet!”

You laughed and lay back on the bed and sighed. “Okay.”

Levi sorted Butter out, then ran back into your room and looked at you. He smiled, then dove at you. “You’re so beautiful, so fucking beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “I love you Levi.”

He crawled over you. “I love you too. I love you so much. You are my everything, my world and my life.”

You blushed. “You…you always have to one up me, don’t you?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Face it, I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond with you.”

You giggled. “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

You blushed hard as you worked in the kitchen to get snacks for Levi’s friends, who were also his staff. Your hair had just been tamed enough, but your cheeks were still pink from Levi. After your first time, Levi had been none stop with you over and over all morning and afternoon. You had been lying in bed after pure bliss and Levi had just left for the bathroom, someone came to your front door. You’d quickly got changed on wobbly legs, fixed your hair and ran to the front door as Levi jumped about in your room getting his clothes on. Now you were making tea and snacks with your legs still shaking a little. Even Levi had pink cheeks and his hair a slight mess and he was trying to keep the conversation on topic, but all three of them were suspicious.

You walked back into the room with a smile on your face. “Tea and food are ready.” You put the tray down. “Please enjoy.”

Hange grinned at you. “I bet Levi enjoyed you.”

You blushed. “H-Huh?”

Mike sniffed the air. “Oh yeah, the two of them smell of each other. You have fun losing your virginity Levi?”

Levi growled. “Go fuck yourself big nose!”

“I could ask your friend.”

You grabbed Levi and pulled him back. “Don’t sweetie, he’s teasing you on purpose because he wants to see what you’ll do. Just relax, breathe and it’ll all be okay.”

Levi looked to you and relaxed. “Sorry, it’s just he wanted to…with you…it’s bad.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “You can do this.” You looked to the three of Levi’s friend, all of them a little shocked at home you’d managed to tame Levi in just a few words. “So, is there anything else I can get you three?”

Erwin smiled. “We’re good, thank you so much. I look forward to going to your diner, because your food and tea is delicious.”

You blushed and smiled. “Oh, thank you so much. You are cute, you know that?”

Erwin blushed. “Ah, thanks.” He laughed a little. “But I’m not really.”

You giggled. “Well, I think you are beyond handsome.”

Levi leaned over and growled in your ear. “Brat.”

You patted Levi’s thigh, then gripped. “Down boy.” You smiled. “So, is Levi having an affair on me with Ruby?” Levi said your name in shock, but you gripped his thigh tightly. “You said I could talk to Erwin about Ruby, so I am.”

Levi gulped. “But.” He saw your glare and knew to give up. You were cute, sweet, innocent and kind, however the one thing he feared the most in this world was your anger. He’d seen you get angry once before at a local kid, it was almost a bloodbath. Part of him really liked you being dominating and in command though. “Go ahead love.”

You winked at him, then looked to Erwin. “Answer me.”

Erwin nodded and gulped. “Ah, well no he’s not having an affair. Their relationship terminated over a year ago.” He tapped on his phone. “I have evidence of it too. We’ve had problems with her in the past, so I’ve had to gather evidence against her because we’ve thought about court.” He showed you loads and loads that fully convinced you that Levi was single when he started dating you, as well we when he screwed you all morning and afternoon.

You sat back and hummed. You nodded and tapped your lip and saw everyone was waiting for you to make a choice. You looked to Levi; even saw he was a little worried. “Oh, were you waiting for me to say something?”

Levi whined a little like a dog waiting to be told off. “Yes.”

You snorted a little as you held back a laugh, then you laughed. “I’m sorry, this is mean of me to keep you in suspense, but see it as revenge a little for all the tears and frustrations.” You cupped Levi’s face. “I love you and I’m not leaving you ever, I promise.” You kissed him and hummed in happiness. “Sorry I teased you.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I deserved it a little.”

You smiled, then you pulled back. “So umm, how are we handling her?”

Erwin sighed. “I think I’ll talk to her and see how it goes.”

You held back a giggle as Levi dragged you closer to him, then he hugged you. “What if that doesn’t work?”

“Then I get legal on her.”

Levi squeezed you. “Can we go on a date?”

You looked to Levi. “In a minute.” You looked to Erwin. “What about if that doesn’t?”

Hange tapped her files. “We talk to her manager with the evidence and the last resort is the court.”

You smiled. “Great.”

Erwin looked to his friends, a knowing look of that they should leave. “Don’t worry, we’ll handle this for now.” He fussed Butter and smiled. “We’ll get to work right away.”

You cleared your throat. “Don’t forget to relax and enjoy yourselves, okay? This town is so pretty you should enjoy it! I could get you in touch with my dad and he can take you on a boat ride. He can take you to a safe spot and you can jump off into the water.”

Hange grabbed Erwin’s arm and shook him. “We have to go!”

Erwin sighed. “Alright, alright, we’ll go.” He laughed a little. “Thank you for the offer.”

“My dad’s real nice.” You hummed. “That reminds me…” You looked to Levi. “We have to talk to my dad about you and me.”

Levi gulped. “I was dreading that moment.”

You petted Levi’s head. “He loves you it’ll be fine.”

He whined. “Sure.”

You stood up as the others did. “It was lovely meeting all three of you.” You hugged them one by one, which Levi didn’t like too much. “Come by anytime.”

Erwin handed you a piece of paper. “Call me anytime you need me.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Erwin.”

Hange gave you hers. “Just call me.”

Mike handed you his and winked. “Me too.”

You giggled and waved. “Thank you, guys.” You closed the door, then turned into Levi who stood there growling at you. “Hi Levi.” You smiled and showed him the numbers. “Your friends like me!” You bounced up and down. “I’m so happy.”

Levi’s jealously and anger washed away when he saw how cute and happy you looked. He sighed, then ruffled your hair. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

You looked at the numbers and hummed. “This is the best.” You hugged Levi tightly. “This is the first time I’ve had friends that don’t judge me, be mean or use me. I like this so much.”

Levi smiled and squeezed you. “You’re so cute.”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “Kisses?”

Levi chuckled and kissed you. “Cute.”

You giggled. “More kisses.”

Levi kissed you, then your face all over. “All the kisses.”

You hummed in happiness. “More kisses!”

Levi picked you up and kissed you more. “You can have as many as you want.”

You gasped. “Could we become burritos?”

He smiled. “I will make you into one and I will nibble you, because I love burritos and I love you.” He sat you on the sofa, then wrapped you up in a blanket. “Look at how sweet you look.”

You smiled. “I’m a spicy burrito.”

He purred and leaned closer to your lips. “That true?”

You nodded and kissed him. “I am very spicy.”

He pulled you against him and between his legs, then he kissed your face loads. “I like spicy.”

“We can make this a double burrito.”

He opened the blanket around you, then wrapped you and him up. “Protective double burrito.”

You giggled and kissed his jawline loads. “You’re warm.”

“You’re not too warm, are you? It’s summer and I have you wrapped up against me.”

You hummed and smiled. “Well, I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded, then pulled your shirt off and threw it out. “See what I mean?”

Levi took his shirt off and threw it too, then he snuggled against you. “I like this skin-on-skin contact.”

You shuffled around and faced him. “Need more.”

“More?”

You bit your lip and pulled at Levi’s trousers. “A lot more.”

Levi blushed. “You want more?”

You nodded and smiled. “If you want to?”

Levi growled, then pounced on you making you slam against the sofa. “You have become addicted to me, huh?”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “What can I say? You’re amazing in bed.”

“So are you.”

You cupped his neck and held his shoulders. “So…burrito blanket sex?”

Levi kissed you fiercely. “Let’s see how spicy you are.”

You giggled as he kissed down your body. “I’m not that spicy.”

“Oh, you are.” He kissed down to yours skirt and smirked. “But this part of you is very sweet.”

You blushed, then covered your face with your hands. “This is so embarrassing, but exciting.”

Levi pulled your underwear off and threw it. “Relax brat. I love you with all my heart and I’ll take good care of you. If you don’t like anything, tell me and I’ll stop.”

You peaked at him and smiled. “You’re the best.”

He kissed the inside of your thigh. “You are.”

“I won’t argue.”

“Don’t bother, I’ll always win.”

Levi let out a long sigh, then adjusted his clothes to make sure he looked presentable. He groaned, then walked up to your parent’s door and rang the bell. Your mother Gillian opened the door and gave Levi a big smile. Levi gave a little smile back. “Hello Mrs-.”

She hugged him tightly. “Gillian please! Come in Levi, it’s been a while.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

She pushed him into his home. “Come in! Let’s talk.”

He cleared his throat. “I’ve come to talk to you and Jerry about Skipper.”

She stopped pushing Levi. “You two together?”

He nodded and blushed. “Yeah, yeah we are, but I want to talk to you and Jerry about it.”

She smiled. “That’s so sweet!” She gasped. “Oh you two have been so all over each other since I can remember.”

Levi frowned. “I don’t think she’s been like that with me.”

She pushed him upstairs. “Lies! Come see her old room.”

“I don’t think she’d like that.”

“She’s at work and not here, so it’s fine.” She opened the door and smiled. “Memories, huh?”

He walked in and looked around, then locked eyes with your bed and remembered the night he’d fixed you up and you him. He glanced around and saw so many memories, like his sitting in your window frame and chatting to you one night. He was sure your parents knew he often snuck in to see you, but let him. “So many memories.”

Gillian hummed a laugh. “You used to sneak in here so much by the window.”

Levi blushed. “You knew?”

“A mother knows.” She sighed. “Thank God Jerry wasn’t wise on it. You’ll understand that feeling when you have kids with Skipper.”

“Yeah…” He sighed. “I want his approval the most.”

“You’re like a son to him, so it will be fine.” She looked under your pillow, then pulled out a photo that had been hugged loads and touched. “I know you want his approval and all, but I give you mine.” She sat on your bed. “I knew from the moment I saw you two hanging out more that this would happen.”

Levi sat next to her and looked at the photo of you and Levi, it was the night where there were fireworks and Levi took you. Your mother had taken a picture of Levi looking at you with love in his eyes, fireworks behind him. You had your arms around Levi hugging him and smiling at the camera, you were so unaware of Levi’s love. “I loved that day.”

Gillian handed the picture over. “She was so oblivious to your love. I think she didn’t know because she never saw herself in a good light. Now she knows, huh?”

Levi nodded. “It’s a battle. She often asks me if I like her or love her, which I tell her yes because I adore her.”

Gillian smiled at him. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

Levi smiled and touched your face in the picture. “With everything I have. I went to the city to be a better man, to get a better job and to make a name for myself. I wouldn’t be an artist without her, she encouraged me.”

Gillian hugged Levi’s arm. “Bless you.”

Levi looked to her. “I feel guilty though.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Well, I left her after kissing her and I’ve brought something bad to this town.”

She kissed Levi’s cheek. “We’ll fix this, don’t worry.”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah we will.” He gulped. “You’re really okay with me being with Skipper?”

She nodded. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be? You two are meant to be.” She stood up and sighed. “I wouldn’t snoop around in here too long; you might find something you shouldn’t.” She pointed to the draw and winked. “Okay?”

Levi looked to the bedside draw. “Right…”

“I’ll make some snacks and call Jerry.”

Levi waved to Gillian, then opened the draw and saw a diary and a picture sticking out. He opened it up and saw the picture was a sneaky one taken of his shirtless one summer. “Tch, cheeky brat.” He chuckled. “Who knew?” He read some parts of your diary and saw how badly you’d been treated by the girls at school, but how kind Levi had been. He read as the way you’d written about him had been nice at first and soon became loving in your words. Levi blushed. “She really did fall in love with me.” He saw when you were about 16, that you had really fallen for Levi and how you had gazed at him on that beach day and just wanted to be with him, to kiss him. “Damn…” He cleared his throat and read ahead and saw how heartbroken you were over Levi when he left and stopped calling, but you still loved him.

Gillian made snacks and tea, then smiled at Levi when he came down. “Found everything you needed?”

Levi blushed and ruffled his hair. “She loved me for so long and she was so hurt in me leaving, but she understood.”

Gillian smiled and set the table. “She’s a smart girl Levi.” She winked at him. “Very smart, though she’s not good in noticing other people’s love. I’d say she knows how people’s minds work.” She sat down and sighed. “That’s from bullying. She had to observe other people and guess what they were going to do to her, so she could be one step ahead.”

Levi hummed and shook his head. “People are cruel.”

“I never understood why, because the more they bullied her the more the guys they wanted didn’t like her. Double edge sword really. The girls wanted Kiyoshi, Reiji, Ren and you, but she was always around you lot, especially you and they wanted you lot.”

Levi frowned. “Wait, me?”

Gillian laughed. “You’re more attractive and appealing than you think. You were very popular with the ladies. Kiyoshi may be the bad boy, but you are the real bad boy that girls think they can help and fix.”

Levi sat and groaned. “I didn’t know.”

Gillian smiled. “Difference between you and those three is, she stayed away from them when she could, but she couldn’t leave you.”

Levi blushed. “That’s…wow.”

She hummed a laugh. “That’s love.”

Levi looked into his tea and thought about you. “She’s…she’s amazing…”

“She is.” She pointed to the food. “Help yourself chicken, because papa bear is on his way.”

Levi gulped. “He’s not going to be happy with me.”

Gillian giggled. “As long as you don’t mention that you and my daughter have had sex, you’re good.”

Levi looked up at her. “How?”

She tapped her nose. “Told you, a mother knows these things. All I ask is you are protected, caring, clean and don’t act selfish and I’m happy.”

He nodded. “Yes Miss, I promise I’ve been all those.”

“Gillian, remember? And good.”

Levi smiled at her. “You’re really understanding.”

“Thank you.” She winked at Levi. “Careful with that smile Levi, it can kill.”

Levi frowned. “That bad?”

“That good.” She sipped her tea. “You have a beautiful and charming smile.”

Levi blushed bright red. “Oh…oh well…thank you.”

She hummed a laugh, then looked over to the door. “Afternoon Jerry.”

Jerry smiled. “Hello light of my life.” He looked to Levi. “Levi my boy, how are you?”

Levi stood up and shook Jerry’s hand. “Hello sir.”

“Jerry my boy.” He sat and smiled. “Tea and snacks, thank you my love.” He ate and looked at Levi as his sipped his tea. “Not to sound rude, but why are you here Levi?”

Gillian leaned her hand over and held her husband’s hand. “Be nice and listen to him, okay?”

Jerry looked at Gillian. “This has something to do with Skipper, huh? My little girl.” He looked to Levi. “What did you do to her?”

Levi held his hands up. “Nothing Jerry. I promise I haven’t hurt her in any way.”

Jerry growled. “You’ve done something to her, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

Levi gulped hard. “I just wanted to talk about a few things.”

Jerry’s eyes widened. “I know what you did! You deflowered her!”

Levi frowned. “I didn’t, Kiyoshi was her first.”

Jerry went white. “What!?”

Gillian laughed. “She’s an adult darling, she can do as she pleases with her body. This isn’t a matter of sleeping; this is a matter of love.”

Jerry looked to Levi. “You get her pregnant!?”

Levi sighed. “No, no, she’s not pregnant. We’re very safe.”

“You’ve slept with her!?”

Gillian smacked Jerry with her tea towel. “Shut up and let the man speak! He’s come all the way here to talk to you about how his feels, about what his heart is telling him and all you can think about is bedroom activities.”

Jerry pouted. “Sorry.” He looked to Levi. “Talk.”

Levi sighed. “Jerry, I am madly in love with your daughter and I think you have known that for years. I umm…” Levi ruffled his hair. “I don’t think I deserve her at all, but she confessed she loved me too. So, the two of us decided to give us both a go and we’re very happy. I guess I wanted to tell you this so you are aware and well, I’d like your approval on us too. I know it’s very old fashioned and she is her own person, but you’re like a father to me and I just wanted to talk to you.” He gulped and looked at Gillian, she gave him a little smile of encouragement. Levi let out a long sigh. “I love her so much and I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to build a life together, a family too. I care about both of your opinions, so that’s why I came to you. I know Dean is happy and okay with it all, but you’re her parents.”

Jerry nodded and hummed, then sat back and rubbed his beard. “I see.”

Gillian glared at him. “Jerry!”

Jerry groaned. “Let me build up some tension, okay? I’ve been waiting for this moment.” He let out a long sigh. “Levi my boy, I’ve always loved you a lot and I know you are a great man. I and Dean helped you leave this town to be better for her and you’ve come back better than ever. I approve of you two, I really do. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together for so many years. I’m happy you came to me. There’s only one thing I’m not happy about.”

Gillian sighed and shook her head. “Here we go.”

“My baby girl has been in bed with this man!”

“She’s not a baby you idiot, she a grown as woman.”

Jerry lay on the table and whined. “But she’s still my baby.”

Levi smiled and hummed a laugh surprising them both. “I look forward to feeling this way when I have children with Skipper.”

Jerry grinned. “Oh, you two will have such cute and sweet kids.” He sat up and gasped. “We can take them fishing and everything!” He pouted. “Just don’t sleep with my daughter!”

Levi frowned. “I have to sleep with her to have children with her.”

Jerry threw a strop like a toddler. “Nooooo.”

Gillian rolled her eyes. “Jerry, I swear to God if you don’t stop, I will make you sleep on the sofa for a month.”

Jerry pouted. “Mean.”

“Look, I get you don’t want to imagine your daughter is having sex with Levi, but they are and they are safe and happy about it. Levi is not selfish at all and your daughter feels so much love. Think back to when you talked to my dad about dating me.”

Jerry gulped and leaned over to Levi. “It was hell! He wouldn’t let me touch Gillian.”

“See what I mean!?”

Jerry smiled. “You’re so smart and beautiful.”

Gillian let out a long sigh. “I swear you are a child sometimes.” She looked to Levi. “I approve of you two, in fact if you weren’t together by now, I would have locked you two in a room until you came out as a couple. Everyone in this damn town knows you two are meant to be together, it’s just Jerry being a pouting baby.”

Levi smiled and felt relaxed. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it, you know you’re always welcome here in our home, you’re family.” She got up and packed everything away. “You should head home to Skipper, I can imagine she’s missing you big time, I should know I comforted her often when you weren’t around. Go on now, go home.”

Levi got up and hugged her. “Thank you.”

She gave him a squeeze. “You’re welcome.” She pulled his back and squeezed his upper arms. “Damn you are a fine man, aren’t you?”

Jerry shot up. “My wife!”

“I’m just admiring the man!” She let Levi go. “Go on.”

Levi walked over to Jerry, then groaned when he was hugged hard. Levi patted his back. “Thanks.”

Jerry let him go and smiled. “I love you Levi, I really do, I’m just a protective old man who loves his daughter.”

“I see that and I’d rather that than a father who doesn’t care.”

“Good lad, now off you go.”

Levi walked to the door, then turned and waved. “Bye and thank you. Umm…we’ll come over this weekend for dinner, if that’s okay?”

Gillian smiled. “I’d love that, now run along.” She laughed as Levi ran out the house and ran to your home. “Bless, he really does love her.” She sighed, then looked to Jerry. “You’re an idiot sometimes.”

Jerry walked closer. “Kisses?”

She kissed him. “It’s a damn good job I love and adore you, you know?”

You busied yourself in your home cleaning with Butter following you and wagging his tail, he was just so curious at what you were doing. You petted his head, then gave him some dinner. “Eat up bud.” You sighed and looked at the time. “Levi’s only been gone a bit and I miss him.” You frowned. “I wonder who he went to talk to…” While Levi was at your parent’s home, you’d been left at home to just do as you wanted. You let out a long sigh and stared at the clock, you were hoping he wasn’t going to be too long today, because you wanted to talk about a few important things, like the future and going forwards and about Ruby. You looked to your front door at the bell. “I wonder…”

As soon as you opened the door, the person you didn’t want to see was right there. Ruby tapped on her phone, then looked up and smiled. “Hi uhh…Skipper, right?”

You narrowed your eyes at her. “Yes…why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk!” She giggled. “So, can we talk?”

You looked down at Butter who wasn’t happy. “I don’t know if I feel comfortable with you coming into my home.”

“It’s fiiine!” She pushed past and looked around your home. “Cute…I guess…” She turned to you. “Do you have iced tea?”

You shook your head. “No, no I only have hot teas.”

“Coffee?”

You frowned. “Tea.” You gulped. “I have lemonade I made fresh this morning.”

“That will do I guess.”

You walked into the kitchen and made her a glass, then walked back to see she was outside in your garden. You sighed, then handed it over to her. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

She walked down the pier and hummed. “You know, if you rip down your home and build one better, this is a perfect view and place to live.”

You frowned. “I like my house.”

She looked at you and hummed a laugh. “You are so funny! Of course you don’t like this house, that’s so silly.” She sipped her drink and hummed. “Oh, you’re good at something.”

You hugged yourself. “I’m sorry?”

She looked to you. “Well, you’re not good at anything really.” She looked you up and down and pulled his sunglasses down. “You don’t know how to dress, you clearly don’t know how to be a decent size, because you are not skinny. You really need to lose weight and those breasts of yours are way too large.” She pushed her glasses back on. “You can at least make some things.”

“Are you just here to make me feel shit, or is the purpose?”

She shook her head. “For someone who runs a diner, you are really fucking rude.”

“I’m rude? You come to my home, call my ugly my house ugly and me fat.”

“I’m trying to help you become a better you.” She shook her head and sighed. “Anyway, this is moving away from the main point.”

You clenched your jaw. “What the hell do you want?”

She turned her back to you and popped her hip to the side. “It’s about Levi.”

You sighed. “What about him?”

“You need to walk away from him, only I understand him.”

You shook your head and laughed a little. “I’m not walking away from him.”

She turned to you and growled. “Leave him! Only I know Levi and you don’t.”

You laughed. “I fucking grew up with him! I’m his childhood friend and I took his first kiss.”

She gasped. “You!? You took his first kiss?”

You smirked. “I did.”

She threw the glass on the ground. “Well, I was his first fuck! Ha!”

You walked closer and lightly shoved her. “Well, you weren’t the one fucking him last night and this morning, were you? Or the day before that and before that. So, fuck you.”

She stopped her foot and screamed in frustration. “Shut up! No, you did not!”

You smiled and put your hands apart. “He’s this big, he likes to bite and be in charge and is very giving. I think every time we have sex, I have minimum of three orgasms.”

“You’re a fucking bitch!”

You laughed. “I am a bitch and I love fucking Levi.”

“I could kill you.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “I’d love to see you try. You’re at my home and in my garden, so if you hurt me, you’re so fucked. Besides, I don’t think Levi would want you anymore if you murder the woman he’s fucking and is also his childhood friend.”

She screamed. “You are so frustrating.”

“I’m not, I’m just telling you the truth.” You sighed. “Now, get the hell off my property.”

She growled at you and pulled her phone out. “I could ruin you!”

You shrugged. “I honestly don’t care. If you destroy everything, I will just make a new diner. Besides I’ve told you this before, you do anything to fuck with me in this town will have your head.”

She slapped you across the face. “You’re a bitch and I hate you!”

You let out a long sigh. “You know, I really wasn’t going to be a kid about this, but now I’m mad.”

She shoved you. “What are you going to do about it.”

“Stop it or I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“I’ll do what I want!”

You sighed. “Keep it together.”

She slapped you again. “Come on bitch!”

You smiled at her and held back anger. “Ruby, stop.”

She screamed in frustration and scratched your face making it bleed. “I will ruin you.”

You sighed and nodded. “I’m going get it in the neck later for this, but fuck it.” You twisted around, then jumped a little and kicked her in the chest and sent her into the water. You walked closer and gave her the middle finger. “Each it bitch.”

She splashed about and screamed. “I hate you!”

You placed your hand on your heart. “Oh, that hurts soooo much. Now get the fuck off my property!” You heard your name shouted. You turned and smiled at Levi. “Hey Levi.”

He jogged over. “What the fuck is happening?”

“I kind of roundhouse kicked her into the sea.”

He cupped your face. “No, I mean the blood on your face.”

“Oh, she slapped me and then scratched my face.”

He hugged you tightly. “My poor cute little kitten.” He kissed the top of your head. “Let’s go inside and clean you up.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He led you to the house, then sat you on the sofa and grabbed a med kit. He cleaned the cut on your face, then kissed your forehead. “That better?”

You nodded. “It was okay in the first place.”

He squeezed your face with one hand. “No, it’s not! You got hurt.”

“Levi, my face.”

He let you go. “Sorry, I just worry.” He smiled at Butter and fussed him. “I worry about you so much.”

You hummed. “I worry about Butter too.”

Levi looked up at you. “No, no I meant you. Well, I worry about Butter big time, but I worry about you the most.” He pulled you close making you nervously giggle. “I always worry about you.” He kissed you and hummed. “I love you, so I worry all the damn time.”

You smiled and blushed. “I love you too.” You frowned and hummed. “So, umm…where were you this morning?” You pouted. “I missed you.” You pulled at his shirt. “I wanted to use this new tying thing, where I’m tied up like a pretty bow.”

Levi looked over your body and growled. “Red rope or silk…”

“Why not the first time the rope, then the silk.” You gasped. “Oh wait, we can’t because you left me this morning.”

He growled and nibbled your neck and pulled you close. “Don’t guilt trip me you cheeky little brat. I have the ropes and I will tie you up right fucking now.” You stared at each other, then tension building up. You smiled at him, so he knew what you were going to do and he loved it. “Don’t even think about it brat.”

You smirked. “Bye.”

Levi growled as you flew off the sofa and ran. He ran after you around the living room, then the kitchen. He knew he could catch you easily, but he loved the little giggles and squeals of joy coming from you, so he wanted this to last. He grabbed the back of the sofa and jumped over it to land in front of you making you scream; it was beyond adorable. Levi was trying to push you towards the bedroom, because his intentions was to tie you up. He smiled when you skidded into the bedroom, he was determined to get you now. He grabbed you, then tackled you onto the bed making you squeal.

Levi leaned down and growled at you, then spoke in his deep sex laced voice right in your ear. “Be a good kitten and stay still for me.”

You gasped. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes what?”

You blushed and bit your lip. “Yes Levi.”

“Good girl.” He got up and went to your draw with fun things in, then pulled out the red rope. He pulled his shirt off, then wrapped the rope around one arm and pulled the end with his other hand and looked down at you. “You ready?”

You whimpered. “I think I’m going to pass out.”

Levi frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re too hot.”

Levi knelt over you, then ran the soft rope down your body. “Tell me what you desire.”

You shivered as you looked up at Levi, he was like a dominating big bad wolf or a powerful demon. “Everything.”

Levi leaned forwards, then slammed his hands either side of your head making you gasp. “Oh, I can deliver on that.”

You smiled as Levi kissed your neck and grinded against you, it was perfect. You hummed as he grinded against you, but your mind wandered onto today. “Levi?”

He nipped your earlobe. “Yes kitten?”

“Where did you go this morning?”

He pulled back. “If I tell you, can I tie you up?”

You nodded. “I really want you to tie me up, but I was just thinking.”

He leaned up. “You were thinking?” He looked away and hummed with a frown. “I need to work on my game.”

You laughed. “No, no you don’t because you’re really fucking hot and I almost had a nosebleed from you, but I was curious about where you were.”

He leaned on his forearms and played with your hair. “I saw your parents.”

You blushed. “Why?”

“I wanted to tell your parents about us. It was great with your mother, but a bit rocky with your father. Mainly he didn’t want to imagine us like…” He looked down at his bulge in his trousers. “Like this.”

You giggled. “I get it, it’s a parent thing. We’ll experience that someday, right?”

Levi smiled. “You want kids?”

You nodded and blushed. “If you want to?”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’d love to, I really would love to.”

You wiggled and pulled your shirt off. “Want to practice?”

He smiled at you. “Can I continue tying you up?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He growled. “Oh, you are going to look so pretty tied up.”

“Less talking more tying.”

He knelt up and snapped the rope making you jump and giggle with excitement. “Yes kitten.”


	6. Chapter 6

You sat on Levi’s bum and pushed your hands up his back and massaged all the knots out. “So, Levi?”

He sighed. “Mmm?”

“Could I go to one of your art galleries?”

He stiffened under you. “I umm…I don’t know about that.”

You pulled back. “You don’t want me to see your work?”

He rolled over under you. “That’s not what I mean.”

You frowned. “Is it because Ruby is in your work?”

“Fuck no, I’d never draw or paint her.”

You looked down at his bare chest and poked his abs. “So, why don’t you want me to go?”

He ran his hands up and down your thighs as he looked up at you in just one of his shirts, he needed to think of anything but you otherwise you’d have something big poking you. “Because all my work is of you and I’m embarrassed about it.”

You smiled. “Your work is all of me?”

“Yeah.”

You gasped. “Oh! I wonder how many homes I’m in just there.”

He smiled. “True, but the real thing is with me right here.”

You giggled. “That’s true!” You patted his pecs. “Lucky man.”

“I am very lucky.”

You smiled a little and played with your shirt. “I still want to see what you’ve done.”

Levi sat up. “Brat.”

You nibbled your lip. “I mean, it’s your work and I was your number one fan for so long, I just want to see all your hard work.” You gulped. “I get though why you don’t want me to see.”

He tapped his forehead against yours and massaged your thighs with a smile on his face. “You have no idea how adorable you are.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m not that great.”

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up so much, okay? You’re wonderful just the way you are. I think you’re so beautiful.”

You frowned and hummed. “Maybe…you know I’ve been thinking about your art and I have a tip for you.”

He pulled back and looked at you. “Oh yeah?”

You nodded. “Yeah, maybe don’t umm…maybe don’t use me as the main part of it.”

“Why?”

You shrugged and lowered your voice. “Because you’ll sell more without me in it.”

He cupped your face. “I don’t care about money kitten, just that I get to show people around the world how lucky I am to have a woman like you in my life.”

You smiled and blushed. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m saying it because it’s true.”

You hummed a little laugh. “I still don’t think you should paint me.”

He lifted you up onto your feet. “I have an idea.”

You watched him stand. “What is it?”

He looked you over in his smart shirt and underwear, but his shirt was long on you so you couldn’t see. The cute part was the socks you had on that you hadn’t pulled up, so they were baggy. He picked up your reading glasses and put them on you, then pulled you along to the screen door to outside. He put your hair up messily, then played with it a little. He grabbed a cup of tea and handed it to you. “Sit in the door frame and I’ll start sketching.”

“But.”

“Please?”

You sighed and nodded. “Okay, okay.”

He smiled a little. “Thank you.” He hurried about and grabbed his canvas, paints, pencils and other tools. He set up and sat on the floor, then looked over to you. “Okay, I’m ready.”

You looked over at him. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Be you.”

You smiled. “Okay.” You pressed your back against the frame and looked out at the ocean, then smiled as Butter came over and lay by you and loved your fusses. You saw clouds in the distance and flashes. “Storms coming, that won’t cause issues for your drawing, right?”

Levi shook his head as he worked fast. “No.”

You blushed a little and hummed. “This is strange but nice.”

Levi smiled at you. “I, should employ you full time as my model.”

You giggled. “I can’t do that.”

“You can and I want you to.”

You shook your head. “No, no I can’t as I have the diner.”

Levi hummed and clean his hands of pencil marks, then got back to drawing again. “You know you are a perfect model.”

“You just love drawing me because you love me.”

“Yes.” He put his pencils down and started setting up his paints. “Yes, but you also have these wonderful curves that seem to look so good and are fun to draw.”

You blushed. “R-Really?”

He nodded and hummed as he felt so happy painting you, for him this was a dream for him. He’d make art about you, then he would make you dinner and hold you. Once he did that, he’d take you to bed and explore your body. He let out a long love filled sigh, then stopped himself from painting a child in your arms. He couldn’t wait to have a family with you, because he would get the most beautiful works of art from you. He knew that when you had a baby bump, he wasn’t going to stop painting pictures of you all the time. He just loved you and everything to do with you. He wanted the world to know his love for you. He tilted his head as he painted your lips, then he looked over to you and whined.

You looked over to Levi. “Something wrong?”

“It’s been over an hour.”

“Hmm?”

He groaned. “And in that hour, I’ve not had a single kiss or cuddle.”

You giggled and put your cup down, then crawled over to Levi. “You want attention?”

“Yes.”

You straddled him, then wrapped your arms around his neck and sat on his lap. “Well, by me doing this you have to stop painting.”

He hugged you tightly and sighed in happiness. “This is nice.”

You rubbed his back and kissed his cheek loads. “Can I have a look?”

“No.”

“But.”

He squeezed you tighter. “It’s not finished yet.”

You hummed a laugh. “So? I still want to see.” You kissed his cheek more. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

You kissed him, then deepened the kiss. You smiled as Levi slowly pushed you down onto the floor, then rocked against your hips. You turned your head and let him kissed and nip your neck. You turned your head and looked at the painting, it had so many beautiful colours in it and you seemed to have this glow about you. “It’s beautiful.”

Levi stopped kissing you and looked. “Tch, damn brat.” He covered your eyes making you giggle. “No looking!”

You wiggled. “Let me look.”

“No.”

You grabbed his hand and pulled it off and looked. “I love it, it’s so beautiful Levi.”

He whined and pressed his face against your boobs. “It’s not. I need to finish it.”

You rolled over onto your tummy, then looked at it more. “Well, I really love it.”

Levi pressed his pelvis against your bum, then nipped your shoulder. “Lies.” He slipped his hands under your body and massaged your chest. “So many lies.” He slipped his other hand down your body to your heat. “I should tell you off or punish you.”

You giggled. “Just let me look at your art Levi.”

“No.”

You hummed and moaned. “S-stop touching me in p-places.” You panted. “Leviiii.”

Levi growled in your ear. “I thought you liked these places.” He pushed his hand past your underwear and played with your bundle of nerves. “Especially here.” He smiled as you pressed your bum against Levi. “Are you a good girl?”

You hummed and whimpered. “Y-yes Levi.” You tapped your forehead against the floor and moaned at Levi’s fast movements. “L-Levi, I can’t.” You squeezed your toes and clenched your fists. You felt the pop and a release, then you turned your head and smiled as you panted. “Levi…”

Levi licked his fingers and hummed. “You taste so fucking good.” He leaned down and growled in your ear. “Come on kitten, play with me.”

You squeaked. “Hot! Very hot!”

He hummed a deep laughed. “What to keep going?”

You gulped and nodded. “Please.”

“Stay there.” He hurried about and got protection on, then came back and pulled your underwear off and threw them. He showed you the silk ties. “Can I tie you up?”

You smirked. “Do it.”

He growled at him. “Good kitten.” He tied your wrists behind your back like a cute pretty bow. “You looked so good. Maybe I should paint this.”

You smiled back at Levi. “Maybe, if it’s only for you.” You gasped. “Can I tie you up after this?”

He smirked. “Yes. Good girl.”

Levi grabbed your hips, then lifted you up onto your knees making you squeal. He ran his hands up and down your thighs as he hummed and enjoyed the sight. Levi loved seeing your face, but having you on your knees in a panting lust fuelled mess was perfect. He bit your bum cheek making you flinch as his fingers moved to your heat. He smiled as you whimpered and whined at him, you were so desperate for him again, to feel him. He knelt up as he played with your bundle of nerves, your legs shaking in delight. You had your head to the side as you panted and moaned, the blush on your cheeks so perfect for him. He pressed into you slowly, then held very still which was difficult for him, but he wanted to see what you’d do. He smiled as you wiggled and whined at him. He squeezed your hips, then pulled almost out, then pushed slowly in driving you insane. He was teasing you because he enjoyed how cute you would be when he did.

You went to tell him off, but he took your words right out of your mouth. He bucked into you hard and rough making you cry out. You tugged and pulled at your bindings, but they were on tight. You loved the feeling of the silk on your wrists, it just added another perfect sensation to this moment. You whined as your face was pressed against the cold wooden floor, but it wasn’t too bad. The floor was clean because of Levi’s perfect cleaning standards, but it was a little uncomfortable. You curled your toes and squeezed them, then whimpered at Levi as the pleasure distracted you from the floor. He leaned over your body, then bit your shoulder blade hard. Your cry was like music to his ear. You shivered and moaned in delight, he was giving you everything you needed and more. He slipped his hand under your body and massaged your chest, as his other hand held your hip. He kissed the bite mark loads, so you knew he loved you and he was only roleplay in this whole situation. You just loved this, even if he was going being a little bit rough with you right after such a sweet moment with the painting.

He moved back a little from you, then focused on your pleasure. He squeezed your waist, then played with your bundle of nerves making you squeeze him. You wiggled in your ties, trying to break free. You tried to get away from Levi, but you wanted more. You were fighting the pleasure he was giving you, but also enjoying it so much. You wiggled and squeezed your toes, then whimpered and cried out as the coil tightened too much. You dug your nails into your hands, then cried out and shivered as bliss ran through every inch of you. You panted and moaned Levi’s name, then your body relaxed a little as you just enjoyed the moment. Levi grunted and slowed down; you were just too much for him sometimes. He grabbed your hips hard, then squeezed them as he controlled himself. He wanted this moment to last a little longer, just a bit more.

You knelt up on wobbly legs, but you were weak. Levi helped you to kneel up properly, then wrapped his arms around you as your fingers lightly played with his abs making his hair stand on end. Levi loved your touch, he loved whenever you did anything to him. He kissed your shoulder loads and ran his hand up your stomach to your chest. He lovingly kissed you loads as he moved slowly. He wrapped his hand lightly around your throat. You smiled at his touch, how he was dominating you like he was. You were just putty in his hands and you loved it. You knew you and Levi were nothing only early days in your relationship, but there was so much love and passion between the two of you it was like you had been together for years. You and Levi kept trying to prove to each other you were in love and cared about each other, that it wasn’t fake feelings or that he was using you for his art. You were his world and Ruby was nothing to him, though he did feel like shit at first he did use her in the beginning, he was now enraged at her. You experimented with each other, explored each other and weren’t afraid to talk about these things. You knew the only thing Levi was into, was just being with you in any way possible.

Levi used his fingers to turn your head, then he kissed you so sweetly. He was trying to show you that even though this position was so naughty, he was still trying to be as loving as possible with you. He also wanted to kiss you, because he just loved kissing you as much as you loved kissing him. He kept kissing you over and over, his mind swimming with just you. He knew the two of you couldn’t last much longer, but he needed to make sure you moaned his name so loudly, that you would almost lose your voice. He moved his hand from your waist and went for your bundle of nerves. You whimpered and whined at his touch, your body squeezing causing him to moan back at you. You were sending him rushing to his end and him to yours with his wonderful and skilful actions. You both knew how each other’s bodies ticked, what made them shiver in delight and what other moves with work. All you both knew was this was everything and more, it always was when you were intimate with each other. The coil snapped and the pop of pleasure surged through you, your legs shook as you felt pure bliss again.

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi as he slowed down. Levi pulled the ties off your wrists, then sat back as he panted. You turned around and faced him with a cute blush on your face. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then sat up slowly making him sit back and look up at you. You moved a little on his lap to get comfy, then you slowly grinded against him. You slung one arm over his shoulder and gripped his back, your other hand held his other shoulder. Levi held your waist; his hands massaged your sides as he admired your beauty. He knew you were too good for him, but in the moment, he wanted to keep you in his life for forever. He leaned closer, then nipped and kissed your neck. He moved up to your earlobe, then whispered to you telling you how wonderful you were, how perfect you were to him. You were so prefect, so pretty and he knew that this would happen every time he drew or painted you that he’d want you physically after. He was so focused on you and you alone, on your pleasure, your happiness and just you as a person. You both were just happy.

You moved up and down on him slowly at first, just to put Levi on edge, you were teasing him and he was giving you the most perfect mewls and whines in response. You cupped his face and kissed him, which ignited the fire in him even more than it already was. Levi grabbed you, then moved with you hard and fast making you whimper and whine in delight. You both moved hard and fast with each other, knowing that the end was rushing closer for the two of you. You kept kissing as much as you could, almost like you were trying to get as much as possible before you lost it for good. Levi’s job meant moving around sometimes and being in the limelight, but yours was helping so many people all the time. Levi wanted to spoil you, to give you everything you wanted and more. He wanted to spoil you as much as he could.

Levi gripped your thighs hard, his fingers no doubt were going to leave little bruises, but you didn’t mind at all. You moved hard and fast with Levi as your bodies entangled in heated passion as you chased the end. Coils were tightening and you felt the want for it to pop coming. You needed Levi and he needed you. Levi helped you move as your legs began to burn from the fast movements. You were in control at first, but you slowly lost it as Levi moved hard and fast, he was going deeper than he was before. His tongue was dominating yours in the kiss, but you didn’t mind one bit that he had you like putty in his hands. He was taking care of you, making sure you that you felt perfection before he did. He was giving you everything he could and by the sounds of it, you were loving every second of this heated passion with him. He just hoped that he didn’t hurt you, that you weren’t going to be sore or in slight pain after. He wanted you to feel good, to be happy and protected.

You pulled from Levi’s lips, then leaned over his shoulder as you panted and moaned. The pleasure was becoming more and more intense, you just knew any second now you were going to feel it. Levi bit the crook of your neck hard, then slammed into you as fast as possible. You cried out as you felt the body shattering bliss of your pleasure rip through you. You clenched around Levi hard sending him over the edge. Levi grunted and moaned with you as he thrust deep, then moved you slowly as you both rode out the last bits of your bliss, you both just wanted it to last a little bit longer. You both stopped moving and just held onto each other and panted. You smiled in happiness and Levi did too, but both of you were unaware of the bright smiles on each other’s faces.

Levi pulled you back and saw you smiling and blushing. “I make you that happy?”

You nodded and hummed a little laugh. “Yeah.” You bit your lip. “What about you?”

He smiled more. “Can’t you see me smiling?”

You kissed him over and over again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

You looked to the painting. “It really is beautiful.”

He sighed and hugged you. “Thank you, but it’ll be better when it’s finished.”

You hummed then titled your head. “Wanna paint my naked body?”

“Fuck yes.”

You pulled your shirt off and giggled. “Let’s get started!”

You walked about the pier carrying things for the fishermen, then stopping and chatting with a few of them. You liked the fishermen, they were just kind friendly guys who wanted to work hard, you even knew all their kids because you grew up with them. Most of the guys apologised for their girls who were mean to you as a kid, but you weren’t bothered by it because you had lots of friends, the town behind you and a great diner. The only downside was, everyone knew your business. So, everyone knew you and Levi were a couple, that you wanted a future together with kids and everything. People even knew about Levi and you being active, so a lot of people were making rude side comments.

“Excuse me?” You turned to a man who was not from the town. “Do you need help with those crates?”

You picked up two and smiled. “I’m good.”

He laughed and followed you. “You’re strong.”

You frowned. “I guess so…” You looked him up and down in tight shorts and a flowery top, his hair was blonde and to his shoulders in a choppy stylish way. “You do know it’s autumn here, right?” You put the boxes on the back of a boat. “Aren’t you cold?”

He looked you over in your dungarees and turtleneck. “No, not at all.”

“You here on holiday?”

“Yeah.” He offered his hand to you and helped you step on the boat. “Visiting a friend too.”

You nodded and busted your hands on your clothes. “Right, well you might need warmer clothes because it’s cold by the sea.”

He laughed. “I’ll be alright.”

You raised a brow. “Sure, ignore the local.”

He watched you walk past, then he hurried after you. “I’m Karl.”

You looked back at him. “Good for you.”

“So…”

“No.”

He stood in your path and laughed. “I didn’t say anything.”

You sighed. “Look, I have a job to do and you’re in my way a bit.”

“Could I have a tour?”

You frowned and moved around him. “I’m not a tour guide.”

He grabbed your wrist. “Come on, just one.”

You pulled you wrist free. “If I say yes, will you stop bothering me?”

“Yes.”

You sighed. “Fine, but I need to finish moving these supplies for the fishermen. Can you help?”

He looked at the crates, then down at himself. “This is designer.”

You nodded and gave him a strained smile. “Great, fine.” You finished up moving everything, then greeted the fishermen as they came out your diner. “Hey fellas, I’ve stocked your boats with supplies.”

Reggie smirked and slung his arm over your shoulders, he was the main fisherman in town. “You are the best ever Skipper!”

“I put food there too.”

He hugged you. “You’re the best!”

“I guess.” You turned to him and the others. “Be safe out there and come back safe.”

“We will.”

You jumped off the boat and winked at him. “Want me to cast you off?”

“Please!”

You untied the rope, then threw it to him. You went from boat to boat and threw them to the guys, then waved goodbye. You walked back and saw Karl was waiting. “You’re still here?”

Karl smirked. “Yeah, I want that tour.”

You ruffled your hair and sighed. “Sure.”

He hugged your arm. “Let’s go!”

You slipped your arm away. “Sure. Umm…what do you want to see?”

He looked you up and down. “You can show me you.”

You stared at him for a while, then turned away. “So, we are a fishing town meaning we have a lot of fish-based food here. We have some of the best beaches in the area, but it’s too cold to go swimming and exploring at the moment.”

He walked with you. “Any great dating places?”

You looked to him. “What do you have in mind?”

He shrugged. “Clubbing, bars, strip clubs.”

You stopped by the town map. “We only have bars, but the only clubs and strip bars are in the city about an hour away.”

He hummed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yep.” You pointed to the map. “This is the town, it’s a bit small so we have this map to help out.” You turned to him. “You should take a picture.”

He walked closer. “We should go around together.”

You smiled at him. “No, no I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m a busy person.”

He slid up to you and pressed his hand against the map and sighed. “You really a local?”

You frowned. “Yeah.”

“You are far too sexy to be a local girl.”

You hummed and nodded. “Right, right, because all country bumpkins are ugly.”

He laughed nervously. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well.” You shrugged. “You were suggesting it.”

He cleared his throat. “You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“I’m not.” You pointed to the diner. “I can go get some paper and pens, then write on the papers and shove them in your mouth.”

He strained a smile. “You’re making this really fucking hard.”

“Oh, I’m sorry am I supposed to be this nice smiling girl for you?” You shoved him off. “News flash Karl, women aren’t made to make you feel good and make you happy.”

He grabbed the back of your dungarees, then yanked you back. “Come on pretty thing, let’s play.”

You smacked your elbow into his face. “Back off asshole.”

He roared in anger. “You broke my fucking nose!”

“You fucking deserved it!”

He grabbed for you. “Get back here! She said you were mine ripe for fucking!”

You ran as fast as you could home. “Go away!”

“I don’t care if you’re curvy and not thin, I will have you.”

You slammed against your door, then juggled with your keys but you couldn’t get the right one. You banged on your door. “LEVI!”

Levi opened your door. “Tch, stupid brat forgot her keys?” He jumped as you ran inside, then slammed the door and locked it. “What the fuck is going on?”

You backed up and gulped. “Th-there’s a guy a-after me.”

Levi frowned. “What!?”

You pointed as Karl banged against the door. “Some duded bothered me while I was helping the fisherman this morning. Once I’d finished, he followed me about and asked me to give him a tour. I didn’t want to, so I showed him the town map and told him about it. He then got all weird on me, then said I owed him a fucking.”

Levi growled, then threw open the front door to see Karl. “Who the FUCK do you think you are?”

Karl gulped and backed up. “Listen man, I didn’t know she was taken.”

Levi walked closer to Karl. “Doesn’t matter if she’s taken or not, you do NOT do this to a woman.”

“I mean, she’s asking for it.”

Levi punched him hard in the face sending him to the ground. “No woman is asking for it! Not a single woman is, unless she says to you that she wants sex! Got it!?”

Karl clicked his nose. “Fucking asshole! Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m Levi FUCKING Ackerman and I’m the guy that’s going to break you.”

Karl got up quickly. “N-No…” He backed up. “Stay away from me!”

Levi snarled and walked after him. “Come back here and let me break your legs!”

You hugged Levi from behind. “Don’t go.”

Levi relaxed at your touch. “But he touched you and he wanted to fuck you.”

You squeezed Levi. “Levi.”

“He scared you in your own home town.”

You pressed your face against his back. “Don’t leave me.”

He sighed and relaxed. “Okay.” He turned in your arms and faced you. “Are you okay?”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m not.”

He cupped the side of your face and sighed. “Poor brat. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” He picked you up and held you against him. “Come on, I think it cuddles and treats.”

You nodded. “Please.”

Levi smiled at how adorable you were. He sat you on the sofa, then wrapped you up in a blanket. He grabbed a pot of ice cream and a spoon. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap, then he fed you and himself. “You want to talk about it?”

You frowned and shook your head. “No, no I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

You sighed and nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled at you, then leaned closer and kissed you. “You taste like ice cream.”

You giggled. “That’s the ice cream.”

He kissed you again, then nipped you lip and deepened the kiss. “A bit, but it’s mostly you taste so good. You always do.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He hummed. “Wanna make out?”

You laughed. “It’s so weird hearing you say that, but yes.”

Levi ran over to the kitchen with the ice cream, then ran back over and dove at you making you giggle. He kissed your face all over and hummed. “You’re so cute and perfect.”

“I thought we were making out?”

Levi lightly kissed your lips, then hummed in happiness. “You’re cute.”

You smiled. “Do you want me to be on top?”

Levi nodded and lay back on the sofa, his back against the arm. “Come to me.”

You crawled across the sofa to him, then lay on him and kissed him. You smiled, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. You ran your fingers through Levi’s hair, then straddled him and hummed in delight. “Love you.”

He sighed and massaged your thighs. “So, you made Karl’s nose bleed.”

You blushed and pouted. “Maybe I hit him in the face with my elbow.”

Levi sighed. “Fuck I love you.”

You giggled. “You’re saying this all because I hit a guy?”

He frowned and shrugged. “Strong women are sexy.”

You sat back and flexed your arms. “I’m so strong.”

He laughed lightly. “You’re adorable.”

You grinned. “Thanks.”

“More kisses by the way.”

You leaned against him again and kissed him over and over. “We have to be careful.”

“Why?”

You kissed him more and sighed. “Because our lips might get bruised.”

He growled at you. “That’s the intention.”

You giggled as he squeezed your bum and nipped your cheek and neck. “Leviii.”

“Don’t whine at me, you know you want it.”

You relaxed against him. “Oh, I do.” You pulled back a little. “You know, I think Ruby sent that Karl.”

“I think so too.”

You ran your fingers down his shirt. “What do we do?”

He sighed and kissed you. “I’ll let the team know, just focus on being happy.”

You hugged him and hummed. “Yeah, yeah I’ll focus on that.”

“Tch, oi?” He tapped his lips. “Kisses.”

You giggled. “Yes sir!”

You carried a bag onto your dad’s boat, then got a towel out and got onto the front and lay it out. You sat down, then wrapped a blanket around you and sighed. Levi was helping your dad get the fishing things on, along with Erwin, Mike and Hange. You hugged your legs and hummed as you looked at the shore and the town. You smiled to yourself, then looked to the side when you heard footsteps getting closer. You smiled brightly at Levi, then opened up your blanket around you. “Come cuddle.”

Levi sat down and took your blanket off, then sat behind you and wrapped the blanket around you both. He wiggled forwards so you were pressed against his back. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay.” You hummed and looked around. “Nice view.”

Levi hummed. “Yeah, but I prefer looking at you.”

You giggled. “Levi…”

He nuzzled against you. “I know, I’m flirting too much and being silly, but I want to be honest with you.”

“Thank you.”

He cupped the side of your face and turned your head, then he leaned in and kissed you. “You know I love you.”

You smiled and nodded. “I do.”

He hugged you and hummed in happiness as your dad started sailing. “It’s a shame we couldn’t do this during summer.”

You sighed. “Yeah, but at least we’re doing during the right fishing time for us.”

“True.”

You gasped and looked to him. “You think you’ll catch much?”

Levi shrugged. “I’ll give it my best shot, but I might not.”

You turned and sat side ways, then kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “I think you’ll be the best.”

“No, that’ll be you.”

You hugged him. “Don’t underestimate yourself.”

“I won’t do well.”

You patted his cheeks, then wiggled his face. “I think you’re worried I’ll beat you and others will, so you’re not making it a competition.”

“Tch, bullshit. I will beat you.”

“No.”

He growled at you making you shiver. “I’ll beat you.” He leaned around and nipped your earlobe, then sucked and hummed. “Be a good kitten and let this big bad wolf win.”

You moaned a little, then covered your mouth with your hands. “Levi.” You looked around and whispered. “Stop it, my dad is literally over there.”

“You being a naughty kitten.”

You glared at Levi. “Stop it.” You giggled. “Save that for when we’re home.”

He ran his hand up the inside of your thigh. “Why, is this turning you on?”

“A lot.” You grabbed his hand. “Which is why you have to stop, because there’s only one room below and you can hear a lot. I don’t want my dad of all people to hear what we get up to.” You giggled. “I mean come on, you call me kitten and a good girl. We have dom sub thing and a master dynamic.”

“Yeah…”

You sighed. “How would you feel if you walked past our daughter’s room and heard her calling her lover master, or them calling her kitten and a good girl.”

He growled a little. “I’d kill whoever she’s with.”

You nuzzled your nose against his. “See what I mean? Save it for home.”

He smiled and hummed. “You said our daughter.”

You blushed. “I did.”

He buried his face in the crook of your neck and squealed a little in excitement. “A daughter.”

You played with his hair. “A son too, I’d like us to have a son.”

He looked up at you and kissed you. “You think we’ll be lucky and have twins the first time?”

You shrugged. “Maybe, but I want about four max and two minimum. So, if I have twins, that’s two out of four done.”

Levi pouted. “No twins.”

You giggled. “No twins.”

He purred at you and growled a little. “You know, once we’ve had our four, I’ll go for the surgery.”

You smiled. “That’s lovely of you to do that for us, but what if my last one is in secondary school and I keep thinking about us having another?”

He blushed and ruffled his hair. “So…you…you want to keep having kids?”

You shrugged. “I might get broody.”

“Are you broody now?”

You blushed and looked around, then whispered. “Levi, we can’t here.”

His eyes widened. “So, at home we can?”

You blushed more and hugged him then whined. “I dunno…maybe?”

He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “Another time. This is all on your terms, okay?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “You’re the perfect man.”

“Sometimes.”

“Always.” You pulled away when you heard they dropped anchor. “Ready to fish?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

You got up and walked over to your dad, Erwin, Mike and Hange. “Let’s get fishing.”

Mike hummed. “Skipper? Help.”

You smiled and walked over. “I’m all yours.” You helped him set up the rod and bait, then gave him a few tips on fishing. “That okay?”

He nodded. “Perfect.” He eyed Levi, then ruffled your hair. “You are so smart and helpful, thank you.”

You giggled. “You’re welcome!”

Levi went to grab you, but Hange got you next. Hange showed you her line, which was tangled up. She pouted. “Help.”

You frowned. “How did you do this?”

“I don’t know.”

You untangled it, then set her up. “There, all ready.”

“Thank you!”

You turned to Erwin. “You okay?”

Erwin nodded. “Surprisingly I’ve done this before, makes me relax.”

You smiled and patted his chest. “Good.” You sighed and walked to Levi. “Levi.”

Your dad grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Levi. “Come on Skipper, it’s daddy and daughter bonding time.”

You gave Levi a knowing look of sorry, then walked with Jerry to the side of the boat. You set up your rod, then sighed as you fished. “So, what do you want to talk about?”

Jerry pouted. “So, me and Levi had a talk.”

You hummed. “He said.”

He sighed and tilted his head. “Do you love him?”

You smiled and blushed. “I do. I love him with all my heart and soul.”

“Yeah?”

You looked to your dad. “Dad? If you want to say something, you should say.”

He let out a long sigh. “I’m happy you’ve found love, but I’m just concerned for you. You’ve had nothing but bad partners in your life, so I’m worried that this is another.”

“Levi’s not like that.”

He smiled. “I know, I know he’s a great lad and I like him the most, but all good people have a bad side.”

You gulped. “Even me?”

He sighed and looked to you. “Even you. You lack so much confidence in yourself.”

You smiled a little. “Yeah, you’re right. Yours is you care way too much about me and Dean even though we’re adults now.”

He laughed a little. “That’s the life of a parent. You’ll have it someday with Levi.”

You gasped. “Wait, you approve?”

He nodded and hummed a laugh. “I do.” He laughed as you threw himself at him and hugged him. “Just be careful Skipper, okay? People are cruel.”

“I’ve got it under control.” You sighed. “Besides, Levi is a bit like you with mum, in that he hates hurting me or seeing me cry. I know there will be moments where we’re like you and mum where we will hurt each other, but I know he’s the type of man who will work through these troubles with me. I can see that what you have with mum, I will have with him.”

Jerry welled up. “You look up to your mother and I’s relationship?”

You nodded. “Of course! Me and Dean admire what you both have and we want it for ourselves with people we love.”

He whimpered. “I’m gonna cry, but I shouldn’t.”

You laughed. “You’re so cute dad.” You gasped and reeled your line. “I got one!”

“Reel it in girl!”

You fought with the fish, then reeled them. You gasped when you pulled it out and had a massive fish on the line. “Look at that!”

Your dad hugged you. “Proud of you! We can cook that.”

You nodded and put the fish in the little tub filled with water. “I would love to do that.”

Jerry smiled at you. “I really want you and Levi to have a future together, I do. I guess.” He sighed. “It’s hard to trust people around you after what has happened.”

You kissed his temple. “Levi’s a good egg dad, trust me. You two should just sit and chat together a bit more. I think the more you learn about Levi’s life, the better for you both.”

He sighed. “We’ll talk, but I want to focus on beating Levi at fishing.”

You sighed. “Dad…”

He pouted. “Just one.”

You shook your head, then looked over to Levi and smiled. “Think he has you beaten; he’s beaten me already.”

Jerry looked over to Levi holding up a massive fish. “LEVI! I’m supposed to get the biggest fish!”

Levi walked over and put the fish in the tub with yours. “Tch, that so old man? Well looks like I have the biggest fish and you have, what?”

You ran over and pointed at yours. “That one is mine!”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Proud of you.”

You giggled. “Thank you!”

He smiled fondly, then looked to Jerry. “So, where’s your fish?”

Jerry pouted. “I’m on it!”

You hummed a laugh, then hugged Levi’s arm. “Thanks.”

Levi looked to you. “For what?”

You kissed him and hummed. “Just thanks for everything so far.”

He blushed and sighed. “You’re welcome and thank you for letting me be a part of this.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Why don’t you help my dad out?”

Levi nodded and walked over to Jerry. “Mind if I work with you?”

Jerry pouted and hummed. “Alright, sure let’s work together. Afterall, I have to get close to my future son-in-law.”

Levi smiled. “Yeah?”

Jerry patted Levi’s back. “Damn right.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked through the town with Butter at your side humming away. You smiled at Butter, then sang causing him to bound about and bark in happiness. You frowned when you heard a commotion, which was weird for this town to have a big noise and a mess happening. You followed the noise, then saw a load of people outside your diner. You turned to Andy, the local old fisherman. “What’s happening Andy?”

He shrugged. “Some folk from the city, something about some famous person.” He shook his head and sighed. “If I were you Skipper, I’d either go in the back of the diner for work, or skip work. We’re all worried about you in this town.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks Andy.”

He chuckled. “You make and old man blush.”

You winked at him and walked to the back entrance of the door. “Can always rely on you Andy to make my day.”

He smiled at you and waited for you to go inside, then he called your father. “Jerry it’s Andy, your daughter went into work and there are some folk from the city outside her place.”

Jerry sighed. “Thanks for letting me know. I’m on my way.”

“Alright then, also I need help in my garden this weekend.”

“I’ll be there.”

You unlocked everything and made sure all things were turned on. You set some food going, as well as the coffee machine. You walked out into the front and set up the tables, as well as clean them down. You heard the shouting stop, then it picked up and banging begin to get loud. You looked up and saw all these people banging on your door and windows. “What the fuck?” You jumped and screamed a little as they started throwing things at the window. You backed up, then called Levi. “Levi! I know you’re busy and what not, but there is a mob outside my diner.”

Levi growled. “WHAT!?”

“I umm…there’s a mod outside my diner. They’re throwing things.” You jumped and screamed as the threw something causing the glass to crack. “My window!”

Levi panicked. “Get in the back and lock the door! I’m on my way.”

You gripped the phone. “Okay.”

“Keep the phone on, okay?”

“Okay.” You moved backwards as you watched them shout and throw more things. “What in the hell are they doing? Why are they here?” They threw red paint at your place, then you heard them call you names like whore and bitch. You scooped Butter, then ran with him into the back. You locked the door, then put Butter down. You pulled the screen down for the cooking window between the kitchen and the dinning area. You opened a cupboard, then pushed Butter inside and yourself. You closed the door too and hugged Butter. “I think I’m safe Levi.”

He ran with his friends to your diner. “Good, we’re almost there I promise. I can see the diner now.”

“They’re banging on the door.” You lowered your voice. “I have to be quiet.”

“Hold on!”

You saw them break down the door of your diner, then storm inside and trashed everything. They shouted, then mentioned the cupboards. You shoved Butter into the corner of the cupboard. You screamed when the door of your cupboard opened, then your ankle was grabbed and you were yanked out across the floor causing you to drop your phone. You rolled around and kicked to try and get free. You gasped as you were cracked in the face with a bat, causing your head to whip back and smack the floor. They trashed the place around you, then one got closer and flicked through the phone.

The girl with the phone gasped. “It’s her! She’s the one!”

You rolled onto your side. “Who are you people? What do you want?”

She grabbed a fist full of your hair, then yanked your head back. “You took Ruby’s boyfriend you whore, so we’ve teaching you a lesson! You hurt Ruby, so we hurt you.” She smirked at the guys. “Break her leg.”

You gasped. “Wait! No, no, no!”

They grabbed your leg, then stomped on it making you scream in pain. They laughed at you and the girl let you go. “Cry bitch!”

You clenched your fists and growled. “I won’t give you the satisfaction!”

She grabbed a kitchen knife. “Get the pens out, we’re drawing on his whore.”

Levi’s heart hurt when he heard you scream on the phone. “Brat!” Levi, Erwin, Hange, Mike arrived and saw that Dean, your dad Jerry, Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren were already looking at the carnage going on in the diner. “What’s going on!?”

Jerry looked to Levi panicked. “They’re inside! They’ve broken into the back!”

Levi saw red, he was enraged and panicked about you. “Call the police, I’ll distract the group.” He ran inside, then climbed the counter. “OI!?” They all stopped and looked at Levi, then ran over to him and got excited at seeing Levi a famous artist. “Who wants a picture with me?”

Jerry paced as he spoke to the local police. “Hurry! These bastards are going to hurt my daughter! Hurry up Salvador!” He welled up. “That’s my only little girl in there! I almost lost her as a baby, I can’t lose her now.”

Erwin waved Dean over. “Come on Dean, we’ll wave down the police. I can hear them getting closer.” They both waved them over. “Hurry!”

Salvador got out his car and ran with the police. “What’s going on?”

“Riot for some reason.”

Salvador stopped in front of the dinner. “Fuck…the diner…this is our favourite place…” He growled. “Officers! Arrest everyone in here and search for Skipper!”

Levi saw the policed coming in. “Listen up you lot! What you did today was a FUCKING disgrace. I hope you all rot in prison!” He jumped off the table and the police started arresting. He ran into the kitchen, then saw you sat in the corner with your clothes cut up, your one eye turning black and your leg sticking out as you held Butter. Levi said your name. “What…what did they do to you?”

You hugged Butter and kissed his fur. “I need the hospital; I think my legs broken.”

“What!?” He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I need to focus on helping.” He grabbed two wooden spoons, then an apron and ripped it up. He hurried over to you and knelt, then pointed to your left leg. “This the one?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, hold onto Butter and I’ll strap it up in this splint.”

“Okay.”

He tied your leg up and looked to you. “I need you to let Butter go.”

“But.”

“Please.” He said your name. “Let him go so I can carry you.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “Okay.”

Levi patted his lap. “Come here Butter, let your mummy go.”

Butter climbed on your and whimpered. You smiled and fussed him. “He doesn’t want to let me go.”

Levi sighed, then leaned back. “Jerry!”

Your dad ran in, then welled up. “Skipper…”

“I need you to take Butter, so I can take your daughter to hospital.”

“Okay.” He walked over and picked up Butter. “Come on little one.” He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. “Do everything Levi says.” He looked to Levi. “We’ll talk after you get her home about you two.”

Levi gulped. “Yes sir.” Levi picked you up in his arms, then carried you with Jerry following. “Will the local hospital be able to help her?”

Jerry nodded. “Yes, they’ll help.”

You clung to Levi, then looked around. “My diner.”

Levi hushed you. “Focus on getting to the hospital, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

You leaned into Levi as he carried you to his car, then he drove you to hospital. You had an x-ray done on your leg and face, just to check. Your eye socket had been cracked, your leg was snapped in two as well so you had a cast on it. You had small patches of hair gone from them pulling your hair, but you thought it would be okay because it’d grow back. You hated the picture part the police did, for evidence mainly. You just wanted to get home now to Levi and Butter. You wanted to wash off the words on your body that had been written on you by the group.

Levi rubbed your tears away, then talked to the doctors and got you pain meds. He picked up crutches for you, then helped you used them as you went home. He guided you to the car, then took you home and found your dad and Dean waiting along with Kiyoshi, Reiji and Ren. Levi looked to them. “I’m taking her to the bathroom to clean her up, then she needs sleep.”

Your dad ran over and hugged you. “I love you Skipper.”

You squeezed him. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh.”

You let the tears flow. “I’m so sorry.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Shh Skipper, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. I need you to go to the bathroom and clean up, okay?” He smiled and squeezed your upper arms. “Dean help your sister. Levi, I need a private word.”

Levi kissed your temple. “I’ll be with you later.” Levi waited for you and Dean to go, then he looked at Kiyoshi, Ren and Reiji. “What about those three?”

Jerry sighed and walked over to the trio. “Ren, I need to talk to you later about your improvements with coping not dating Skipper, but I could also do with you doing some talking to Ruby and finding out her link to this. Reiji, I’m still not happy with you about making my daughter cry when you were together, but we could do with your help in fixing up the diner.”

Reiji bowed. “Anything for Skipper sir. I will ensure the diner is pristine for when she returns.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, this is a gift for Skipper. She was the only woman who cared for me and saw me for who I am, though I returned that kindness with cruel words. I will get this done. Ren? You will help me.”

Jerry ruffled his hair and waited for the guys to leave, then he looked to Kiyoshi. “You’ve always been my favourite and it’s a shame it didn’t work out.” He glanced at Levi. “No offence.” He sighed. “Look, I need you to talk to Salvador and find out what’s going on. You’re on social media, so you might be able to find out what happened.”

Kiyoshi smiled. “Got it and for the record, I wasn’t the best for her, this man Levi is.”

Jerry clenched his jaw. “I’m sure that this has something to do with that woman who has come into town, and she’s been around Levi a lot and claiming they’re a couple.” Jerry looked to Levi. “You hurt my baby girl! You brought that woman here and I’m sure those where her fans.”

Kiyoshi slapped Jerry. “Pull yourself together! Your daughter needs you and her boyfriend and all you can think about is hurting her by pushing Levi away!? I respect you sir, but fuck that. Skipper loves Levi and he loves her so fucking much, like that man there is crazy for her. He would do anything for her and her for him. If you take him away, you’ll break her. Right now, you’re looking for someone to hurt, and he is not the answer.”

Levi put his hand up. “I’ve got this Kiyoshi.” He sighed and clicked his neck. “Hit me Jerry.”

Jerry frowned. “Sorry?”

“You want to hurt someone because your little girl got hurt, I get it. I’m furious too and I want to kill someone, but I have to be there for her as she heals. Your pain is different to mine, because she’s your child. I want what you have with Gillian with Skipper, but I need your approval because I respect you and always have. You have acted like a father to me, but I know you need to hurt someone right now and I want it to be me.”

Jerry lifted his fist up, then sighed and lowered it. “I can’t hit you Levi.” He hugged Levi. “I’m sorry, I was just so angry and frustrated. I know how much you both love each other, I do. I saw it when you were kids and since.” He sighed and let Levi go, but held his upper arms. “You have always been like another son to me, you really have been.” He smiled and welled up. “I was so scared today.” He looked to Kiyoshi. “Oh, hit me again and I knock your teeth in.”

Kiyoshi saluted. “Got it. I’m heading out, see ya.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Tch, thanks.”

“No problem, just don’t break her heart.”

Levi waved bye, then looked to Jerry. “You didn’t have to lie about the son thing.”

Jerry smiled. “I mean it Levi. You are like a son to me and Kiyoshi is right, you are the best guy for Skipper and the one I love the most.” He frowned. “I just got so angry and frustrated.”

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll make sure that Ruby and the person who brought her here suffers.”

“Good.”

Levi led him to the sofa. “Sir, I want to tell you everything, about Ruby and the city.”

Jerry sat. “I’m all ears.”

“You know about me growing up and my mother, but you need to know everything else.”

Jerry smiled and squeezed Levi’s shoulder. “I’m here for you Levi and I’m sorry about before, I was out of line.”

Levi smiled. “That’s fine Jerry, I get how you felt at the time and I know I will understand it more when I have kids.”

“It’s a wonderful gift. So, let’s get talking.”

You inhaled and rubbed your eyes as you slowly woke up, you let out a scream of pain and grabbed your eye causing Levi to run and fall into your room shouting your name. You hummed and sat up as tears ran down your cheeks. “I’m okay, I just rubbed my eyes and it hurt.”

Levi knelt in front of you and sat back on his legs. “Let me see.”

You pulled your hand away and whimpered. “Okay.”

He gently rubbed your tears. “It looks okay to me. Just be careful, your eye socket is cracked.”

You whined. “It hurts.”

He lightly kissed your eye. “Kisses better.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you.”

“I’ll get your meds, so wait right here, okay?”

You nodded and sighed. “Thank you.”

Levi ran out the room and got loads of snacks and a drink for you, then loaded it on a tray with your meds. He looked down at Butter at his side. “Come on Butter, let’s go see your mummy.” Levi got back to you, then put the tray down and tucked you in. “I brought your nurse.”

You smiled and petted Bruce. “Hi Bruce.”

Levi handed you your meds. “Just take these.”

You popped the meds, then sipped your juice. “Thanks.” You giggled as Levi cut up your breakfast. “I don’t need feeding.”

“Shush.” He fed you food. “Just eat like a good girl.”

You pouted and pulled at your cover. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you…” You frowned and welled up. “Do you still want me? I mean, I look awful.”

Levi cupped your face and gave you a loving gaze. “I love you so much and no matter what happens to you, I will always love you.”

You pouted a bit. “Even if I’m old and wrinkly?”

He hummed a laugh. “Yes, because I’ll be old with you.”

You lighted touched Levi’s face. “Yeah, but you age really well. So, you will be flawless while I’ll have wrinkles, gain weight, have a big butt and my boobs won’t be perky.”

Levi purred at you. “You’re just saying great things. I like your bum, so if it got bigger that’s exciting. If you gain wrinkles, I’ll just kiss each one of them. If you gain weight, there’s just more of you to cuddle. If your boobs aren’t perky…well…” He reached out and pushed up your boob a little. “I’m happy to hold them.”

You smacked his hand away. “Stop being a pervert.”

He hummed a laugh and kissed you. “I love you.”

You giggled. “I love you too.” You pointed to your leg. “Wanna sign my cast?”

His eyes widened. “I can do that?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Levi moved your tray, then pulled down the cover down. He looked for a pen, then wrote words of love on your cast. “Done.”

You giggled. “Thank you. Think I’ll get Kiyoshi to sign it next.”

Levi looked up at you. “What?”

You smiled. “Well, I have to let others sign my cast.”

“No.” He ran out the room, then came back with a towel and paints. He put the towel under your cast, then started painting your cast. “This is mine, all mine.”

“What you making?”

He lay on his stomach and started painting more. “Just love filled things.”

You watched him paint lots of love hearts and beautiful romantic backgrounds. “Pretty.”

“I’m glad you like it so far.”

You reached over and played with his hair. “What did the police say?”

He got a small brush and focused on details. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with that.”

“But Levi.”

He sighed and looked over at you. “Kitten?”

You blushed. “Yes Levi.”

“Be a good girl and don’t ask questions about the case.”

You pouted and whined. “Meanie using your dom voice on me to make me do things that are not sex things.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Because I want what’s best for you brat. So, sometimes I have to use my dom voice that I know makes you behave.”

You smiled. “You’re so sweet to me.”

“I try.” He leaned back and hummed. “Needs a few more touches, but it’s going well.”

“So, no one else can sign this?”

He nodded. “That’s right.”

You poked Levi’s cheek. “That’s a little mean.”

He leaned over and kissed you. “Not mean, just possessive, loving and you’re mine.”

You giggled. “Thanks, there’s just one problem.”

He looked to you and stopped painting. “What’s that?”

“My tootsie is cold.”

He looked to your toes poking out of your cast. “They are?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He hummed. “Good job I haven’t painted down there.” He slid over to the side draws, then got out two socks and put them on your foot and over the cast. “That better?”

You wiggled your toes. “Yes, thank you.”

He smiled, then carried on painting. “There we go, last touches.” He moved back and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I like it.”

You looked at it and clapped your hands. “It’s perfect! Thank you so much Levi.”

“I’m glad you like it. I’ll dry it with my special dryer.”

You lay back in bed and stretched. “Hmm, do you think it’ll snow this year?”

“Maybe.” Levi dried the paint. “I’m going to put on a sealer on it, so it won’t chip off.”

“You’re so smart.”

Levi crawled up your body, then looked down at you and smiled. “Do you know you look so beautiful.”

You blushed and giggled. “Thank you, but I can’t compare to how handsome you are.”

Levi growled at you. “Tch, oi brat? What did we say about arguing with me about looks?”

You pouted. “To not to.”

“So?”

You whined. “But Leviiii.”

He bopped your nose. “You don’t believe in your beauty, so I have to keep telling you.”

You poked him. “You don’t believe in yours.”

“No, but you shouldn’t compare me and you again. Go it?”

You nodded. “Okay, so you are incredibly handsome!”

He nuzzled you. “And you’re beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good girl.” He kissed your face all over with slow, lingering and delicate touches. “I love you so much.”

You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair, then massaged his scalp. “You are so wonderful and perfect.”

He hummed and lay his head on your chest as you touched him. “I wish you could be all better on command.”

“That’d be cool.”

He leaned up a little. “What hurts the most?”

You hummed and pulled a little face. “My eye weirdly, I think it’s because when I blink it stings a little, but my leg is in a cast and stays still.”

“Need me to do anything kitten?”

You blushed and whined. “Don’t call me that, it gets me all flustered.”

He hummed a laugh. “Sorry, I just like calling you that and brat, but I forgot it is like a switch to turn you on.” He sighed. “Doc said no funny business for the first few weeks.”

You blew a raspberry. “Stupid.”

“We have to do what the doctor says.”

You sighed and patted Levi’s back. “Got it sweetheart.”

Levi hummed, then leaned up again. “You want something to eat?”

“I’ve just eaten.”

He sighed. “Do you wan to go for a walk?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He helped you to stand, then changed you. He gave you your crutches, then walked with you as you moved through the house. “You okay? You got this?”

You sighed and hummed. “Yeah. They hurt my hands a little.”

“Oh, I can put socks on the handles to make it easier.”

“If you don’t mind.” You sat on the sofa and sighed. “Feel so helpless and I’m using you.”

Levi sat next to you and fixed your crutches. “You’re not using me. I’m happy to help you out ki…I mean brat.”

You smiled and tucked his hair behind his ear. “You’re so sweet.”

He turned his head and pretended to bite your hand making you squeak. “Nom.”

You pulled your hand back. “Monster.”

“Excuse me?”

You smiled and bit your lip. “Big bad wolf.”

He growled at you. “That’s right kitten.” He handed you the crutches. “Ready to go?”

You nodded. “Yes! Come on Butter, walkies!”

You got out of Levi’s car, then used your crutches to help you towards the police station. You shivered at the cold air. You flinched when you felt something on your shoulders, then you smiled at Levi as he wrapped you up in his coat. You hummed at him. “Thank you.”

“It’s okay.” He looked down at your leg. “You know, I could just carry you around everywhere.”

You laughed. “No, I can walk, well close enough to it.”

Levi leaned closer and kissed you with a happy hum. “I can still help.”

You hummed a laugh. “No, I’m good for now.”

Levi opened the door. “You sure?”

You winked at him. “You made my crutches better with the socks and paints.”

He blushed and ruffled his hair. “Really?”

You nodded and moved inside the building. “Yeah. You are amazing you know.”

“I’m not that great.” He sighed. “Your father made that clear.”

You turned to Levi. “What?”

Levi gulped. “Y-You didn’t hear a thing.”

You narrowed your eyes at Levi. “What did my dad say?”

Levi groaned and told you what happened when he brought you home. “He said sorry though and we had a heart to heart.”

You growled. “I’m gonna skin him alive.”

“But kitten.”

You pointed at Levi. “Don’t you kitten me. My dad was bad and you are naughty for not telling me.”

He gulped. “Sorry.”

“I should spank you and punish you for this.”

Levi shivered in delight. “What…what if I might be interested in that?”

You stared at Levi, then blushed. “Now is not the time to be dirty minded. I’m having a word with my dad later, but first we need to get this sorted.”

“Yes brat.”

You made your way to the desk and smiled. “I’m here to see Salvador.”

The cop smiled at you. “Hey Skipper.” He tapped his phone and called up Salvador and spoke, then nodded. “He’s on his way, just take a seat, alright?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You moved to a seat and sat down and sighed. “Now, let’s talk.”

Levi gulped. “I’m sorry.”

You looked to Levi. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…” He sighed and looked down at his lap. “I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you. I knew that you’d be mad at your dad.”

You reached over and held his hand. “I have every right to be mad, because he lashed out at you for no reason.”

“He said sorry.”

“I know.” You sighed. “I know, but it still upsets me how he quickly turned on you. I mean, what is he going to do when we have a fight?”

Levi smiled. “We won’t.”

You pouted. “You’re right, wrong example.” You hummed and titled your head. “Oh, well what is he going to do when I give birth to our babies? I’m going to be in a lot of pain when that happens, which he can’t stop and he will blame you for getting me like that.” You sat back and sighed. “It takes two to make a baby you know.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your neck. “It does.”

You hummed a laugh. “Keep it in your pants.”

He nipped your earlobe. “I wanna play though.”

“No, we’re in public.” You smiled at Salvador as he came over. “Hey Sal.”

He smiled at you. “Hey Skipper, you look better than when we found you.”

You stood up and sighed. “I look like shit Sal, don’t sugar coat it.” You moved with him. “So, let’s get this statement over with.”

He led the way. “This way then Skipper.” He led you down the hall to his office, then he opened his door. “Take a seat.”

You sat down and sighed. “Thanks. I seem to be tired all the time.”

He sat down and smiled. “Well, that’ll be because your body is working so damn hard to fix itself.”

You hummed and went to rub you tired eyes, then you stopped yourself. “I forgot my eye is fucked.” You laughed a little. “Anyway, what do you need me to do?”

He got out a recording device. “Just need you to tell me in your words what happened.”

You held Levi’s hand. “Because I know you’ll get mad, so hold onto my hand.”

Levi nodded. “Got it brat.”

You let out a long sigh and told him everything that happened, the more you said the more Levi’s grip on your hand tightened. You frowned. “I think they were planning more, but while they were writing the last words on my skin Levi caused a commotion. As soon as they left, I dragged myself to the corner and held my dog Butter. Levi came in after a while and took me to hospital.”

Sal stopped the recording and wiped a tear. “I’m so sorry that all happened to you.”

You smiled at him. “Well, I’m okay now and that’s all that matters, right?”

Sal nodded and smiled. “You’re right.” He cleared his throat. “I know this is a silly question, but I have to get you to tell me you want to press charges.”

You nodded. “I do, I want to press charges.”

He smiled. “Wonderful. I will get that put into motion.”

“Do we have evidence that Ruby is behind this?”

He sighed. “There is some of her influence involved, which Kiyoshi has helped us find. He’s had his fans investigate for us too, so we’re building up a case.”

You frowned. “So?”

“It’s looking good, but it’s difficult as always when it comes to social media.”

You nodded and smiled. “Thank you though for this.”

“My pleasure. We all know you and Levi in this town, though he used to cause trouble I know you’re both good eggs.” He stood up and smiled. “When am I expecting the news of a baby?”

You blushed. “Not yet you idiot.”

“Calling a high-ranking officer and idiot, huh?”

You stuck your tongue out. “Loser.” You moved with Levi. “Come on pup.”

Levi chased after you. “Bye Sal.”

Salvador pointed at Levi. “No more causing trouble.”

Levi winked at him. “Bite me Sal.”

You sighed. “Levi, stop getting into trouble with Sal again, you’re not a kid.”

Levi blushed. “Yes brat.”

“Good boy.” You moved a little fast outside to Levi’s car. “You know, I think I’m getting a hang of these.”

“I’m glad.” He helped you in and sighed. “Where now brat?”

You looked to Levi. “Told you, we’re going to see mum and dad.”

Levi gripped the wheel. “We don’t have to.”

You narrowed your eyes at Levi. “We’re going. I need a word with dad.”

Levi sighed and drove to your parent’s place. “Don’t be too harsh with him.”

“I won’t.” You got out his car and moved towards the house. “I just want a word.”

Levi ran after you and shouted your name. “It’s not that bad.”

“Just a little word.”

Levi stood in front of the door and said your name. “Please, don’t make a big deal out of this.”

You smiled at him sweetly. “Move now Levi, or I ban you from helping me and touching my body for a month.”

He flinched, then stepped out of the way. “Yes brat.”

You cleared your throat, then rang the bell. You smiled at your mum when she opened the door. “Hey mum, is dad in?”

She looked to Levi, then you. “Yeah, do you need him for something?”

“I need to have a word with him, that’s all.”

She stepped to the side. “I have a feeling he’s in trouble.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “He is, my fault. Hi Gillian.”

She kissed Levi’s cheek. “Hi darling, go take a seat and I’ll be right with you with tea.”

You stopped by the stairs. “DAAAAAD!?”

Jerry walked out his room upstairs and yawned. “Yeah?” He smiled at seeing you. “Hey Skipper, sorry I was resting. I’ve been up helping Reiji and Ren with your diner a lot.”

You pointed to the floor in front of you. “Here. Now.”

He gulped. “Skipper?”

“Dad.”

He walked down and stopped where you’d pointed. “If there’s anything I can do…”

“We need to talk.”

He wrung his hands with nerves. “S-Sure.”

You led him to the living room away from Levi and your mum. You sat down and sighed. “It’s about Levi.”

He gritted his teeth. “What did he do to you?”

“This is not about what he did to me, but what you did to him.”

Jerry sat and let out a long sigh. “He told you about how I fucked up?”

You nodded. “He did.”

“I’m sorry Skipper.”

You smiled at him. “I know you are and Levi told me how you said you were sorry to him, but what my problem is, is I know this will happen again.”

He frowned and shook his head. “No, no it won’t.”

You hummed a laugh. “It will.”

“I promise it won’t.”

You smiled and sat back. “Someday, I don’t know when, but someday I will end up having kids with Levi and you know what pregnancy is like for a woman because of mum.”

He whined. “The pain.”

“Right.” You sighed. “I will go through the same and I don’t want you to attack Levi again verbally, because I can see it now, you blaming him for my pain. You know very well it takes two people to make a baby and before you cover your ears, just accept it that me and Levi have had sex okay!? We need to in order to have a baby and you want to be a grandfather, right?”

He pouted and nodded. “Yes.”

“So?”

He groaned. “I promise I won’t lash out at Levi and blame him for your pain.”

“Thank you, dad.”

He smiled. “I love you Skipper, you know that, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “I know and I know you want to protect me and what’s best for me, but sometimes you’ve got to let me make my own mistakes and learn, you have to let me experience pain and hardship.”

He reached over and held your hand. “You know, you’re smarter and wiser than me sometimes, even Dean and Levi.” He sighed. “I guess we all learn and develop, huh?”

You nodded. “We’re always learning Dad, all of us.”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah we are.” He got up and kissed your forehead. “Shall we have tea?”

You waved your arm at him. “Help me up dad.” He did. “Thanks. I really love you, mum and Dean.”

He gave you a big hug, then helped you to the kitchen. “We all love you too.” He grinned at your mother. “All good now Gillian.”

She put her hands on her hips and said your dad’s full name. “Levi told me everything you trouble maker! Saying such mean things. Now, I get you want to protect your daughter, but you had a lovely meeting with him here weeks before, then you turn around and change your mind?”

You held your hand up. “Mum, it’s okay we’ve talked and it’s water under the bridge.”

She sighed. “If you say so, but still.” She smiled and waved you over. “Come here sweetie, let’s get you comfy and filled with good food and drink.”

You sat and blushed. “Mum, I don’t need feeding. Just a cup of tea will do me just fine.”

She kissed the top of your head. “Alright then. If you need anything, just say. Same to you Levi.”

Levi smiled at you and held your hand on top of the table. “Thanks Gillian.”

Jerry sat down and patted Levi’s back. “You alright lad?”

Levi nodded. “I’m good, just hard seeing her like this.”

You kissed the back of Levi’s hand. “I’ll get better.”

“I know.”

Jerry smiled. “Well, if you ever need help with anything you two were always here for you, Dean too.”

You yawned. “Thanks dad.” You looked to your mum. “Can I nap here after this tea?”

She put the tea down and nodded. “Of course, your old room is available. Levi, you should be with her when she naps.”

Levi looked to Jerry. “That okay?”

Jerry groaned. “Yeah, but no funny business.”

You rolled your eyes. “Dad, I have a cracked socket and a broken leg, it’s not possible. Besides, I need sleep.”

“Fine.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You finished your tea, then walked with Levi upstairs and into your room. You let out a long sigh, then shuffled onto the bed and got comfy. “You know, when I was young, I dreamed of this moment.”

Levi crawled into bed and held you. “Me too.”

You giggled. “Feel like naughty teens.”

He nuzzled against you, then kissed you. “A little, yeah.” He lightly laughed. “I like it.”

You rolled onto Levi and sighed. “Tired.”

Levi rubbed your back. “Sleep, okay? I’m right here and your parents are right downstairs. You’re safe.”

You hummed, then gasped. “Butter! Butter is home alone!”

Levi pulled from you. “One moment.” He opened your door. “Je-.” He stared at your dad right there listening. “Jerry…”

Jerry blushed. “I was just making sure!”

“Sure. So, could you go to our house and get Butter? I can imagine we’ll be spending the night.”

Jerry nodded loads. “Got it! Got it! On my way!”

“Thanks.” He closed the door and walked over to you. “He was listening at the door.”

You giggled. “That’s dad life for you.”

Levi got back into bed, then held you as you lay on him again. “I look forward to it, you know, being a dad.”

You hummed and smiled. “You’ll look so good as a dad, I can’t wait.”

He kissed your forehead and hummed. “You’ll look perfect as a mum.”

You sighed. “Thanks.” You frowned in thought. “So, do you think it’s Kiyoshi, Ren or Reiji who set this all in motion?”

Levi shrugged. “Doesn’t matter who, what matters is we stop it all. Though, I will break bones of the person who did set it in motion. Tch, fucking scumbag.”

You giggled at Levi’s growl and how he squeezed you. “You are a big bad wolf, huh? So protective.”

“Damn right I am. You’re my brat and I want people to know that and I want people who hurt you to hurt as well.”

You leaned up and kissed his jawline. “Good boy.” You snuggled against him and closed your eyes. “Nap time now.”

He let out a long happy sigh. “Nap time.”


	8. Chapter 8

You texted on your phone as you packed your bag next to you as you had a plan in place. You hummed to yourself, then looked up at Levi and smiled. “You okay?”

He pouted. “No.”

You opened your arms. “Come here then, let me give you some loving.”

Levi sat next to you, then hugged you and rested his head on your boobs. He whined and said your name. “Love.”

You fussed his head. “Love you too, but I have to do this.”

He squeezed you and shook his head in your cleavage. “No.”

You sighed. “But Levi, if I don’t, we’ll never know.”

He looked up at you. “It’s dangerous.”

You kissed his face all over making him whine. “I doubt they’d hurt me sweetheart. This person brought Ruby in to get rid of you, not to get me hurt. So, me spending time with each of them allows me to talk to the and figure out who called her.”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you with everything I have.” You stood up and put your bag on. “Alright, today I’m seeing Kiyoshi.”

Levi hugged your middle. “Don’t go.”

You rubbed his back. “I have to.”

“Take me with you.”

You grabbed your crutches and moved to the door. “We’ve talked about this Levi; you can’t come with because you are the reason, they are angry.”

He sighed and whined as Butter sat next to him and whined too. “Will you really be gone all day?”

You nodded. “But I’ll be back this evening.”

He whined and reached out for you. “Kiss.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I love you.”

“Tch, mean brat.”

You sighed. “You better say I love you in case something happens to me.”

He pouted and whined. “I…I love you.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” You went down the path and onto the road and saw Levi was stood in the doorway. You waved to him, then walked down the road and into town. You sighed when you saw your diner still being fixed up. “Shame.”

“Skipper?” You looked over to Kiyoshi jogging over. He smiled at you as he got close. “You shouldn’t have come all the way down; I was going up to get you.”

You smiled back. “Ah well, I wanted some fresh air.”

“Well, you shouldn’t push yourself.”

You hummed a laugh. “You care too much about me.”

He ruffled your hair. “Of course.”

You smiled, then sighed. “So, what are we doing?”

He waved you along and walked. “We are going to school.”

You frowned. “Really?”

“Well, I wanted to have a look around and see our old marks.”

You laughed. “You mean the vandalism from you?”

He smirked and winked at you. “Admit it Skipper, you liked that I was a bad boy.”

You stopped outside your high school. “I’m not going to lie to you Kiyoshi, but I was in love with you when we were together and tried to get back together.”

He put his hands in his pockets. “Do…do you regret me being the one to take your V card?”

You shook your head. “No, fuck no. In fact, I’m glad you did.” Walked ahead. “Besides, after the first time, which is never amazing, but it was great. You were amazing in bed.”

He felt pride in him, then followed you. “Better than the others?”

You nodded. “Better than Reiji and Ren.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t mentioned Levi.”

You giggled. “He has you beat.”

He groaned. “Really?”

“Yes.” You walked inside the school. “That bother you?”

He ruffled his hair. “Well, of course it for a guy. We want to be memorable.”

You went to the stairs and went up. “You are.” You went down the hall and peaked into Kiyoshi’s classroom, then went over to his desk. Kiyoshi was older than you, so you never had the same classes, but he was always around when you were. You would often visit him to chat, because Dean was always around him. You sat at Kiyoshi’s desk and smirked. “This where you thought up your bad ideas?”

He sat on Dean’s chest in front. “Good ideas.”

You lifted up the wooden desk top and saw the student who was now using it things. You glanced to the underside of the wood and smiled. “Well, well, well Kiyoshi.” You peaked at him. “Writing my initials and yours in a heart.”

He blushed, then slammed the top down. “No more snooping.”

“Oh, come on! It’s fun.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Show me yours.”

You shrugged. “You’ll find I’ve got Levi’s name on mine.”

Kiyoshi hummed. “That’s a point.” He walked over to Levi’s desk. “Let’s have a look here.” He sat down and opened it up. “Wow.”

You moved over to him. “What?”

“He really loved you, hell there’s even a carved drawing of you.”

You peaked and smiled. “Cute.” You took a picture, then sent it to Levi with a little heart. “He’s going to kill me for that.” You giggled and noticed something. “Hey, what’s that?”

Kiyoshi took the students things out, then lifted the bottom showing a secret hiding spot. “We’ve got cigarettes, hall passes and a few notes.” He picked up one and saw your name on it. “Oh, we have a love letter.”

You stole it from Kiyoshi and put it in your bag. “My eyes only.”

“Come on, I want to see what he’s written!”

“Nope.” You pointed. “He’s got drawings in there.”

He searched and saw one was of him. “I…I didn’t think he saw me as much as a friend…this…” He smiled. “This is perfect. I’m going to hug him so tightly when I see him next.”

You giggled. “He’d hate that and love it so much.”

Kiyoshi put everything back, then stood up. “Come on, we have two more places to see.”

You followed him. “I have a feeling one of the places is the roof.”

“Yes, but the other place is full of good memories.”

You hummed and tried to remember what was down the hall, then you blushed. “Wait, we’re on the way to the music rooms.”

He glanced back at you. “That’s right.”

You whined. “If my parents or teachers ever found out what we did in that room, we’d be in so much trouble.”

Kiyoshi opened the door of a small private practice room. “We’re adults now, they can’t tell us off for fooling around anymore.” He sat down on the desk and sighed. “Look on the bright side, at least we didn’t take each other’s virginity here.”

You frowned. “Wait…I took your virginity?”

He blushed. “Ah, well…umm…”

You giggled. “I did! And here I was thinking I was the only one.”

He sighed and pouted. “You took it, okay?”

You sat down on the seat and put the crutches to the side. “That’s cute. Makes me happy too. So, wait…you were good at what you were doing.”

“I researched alright?”

You hummed a laugh. “Bless you.”

He smiled. “I’m glad I could make you feel good.” He looked around his room. “I know I made you feel good in here, which is why I’m glad it’s a little sound proof.”

You pointed at him. “Not a word to Levi, he’d want to copy it.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “Alright.” He sighed and hummed. “You know, if Levi never came back for you and I didn’t have the crazy fans I have, do you think?” He blushed. “Never mind.”

You smiled. “I don’t like talking about what could have been, because it can upset people, but do you want the truth?”

He nodded. “Please.”

“I like Reiji and Ren, but they never filled the void I had after you.” You smiled. “Both don’t know that after Reiji and during me and Ren breaking up and getting together me and you…” You cleared your throat. “Anyway, I think if Levi was not part of my life ever, then you and me would be.”

Kiyoshi smiled and hummed. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear.”

You looked to him. “Does that make you hate Levi?”

His brows raised. “What? God no! I love the guy and I know he treats you well.” He sighed. “Can you promise me one thing?”

“Sure.”

“Invite me to the wedding.”

You laughed and held his hand. “Actually, I have two things to ask you.”

He squeezed your hand. “I’m all ears.”

“When I get married, I want you to be my maid of honour.”

He blushed hard. “Really?”

You nodded. “I can’t imagine anyone else at my side. I want you and my brother.”

“I’d love to, thank you.”

You smiled. “One last thing.”

He nodded. “Yeah?”

You cleared your throat. “I have a feeling that me and Levi won’t do things the normal way and well…I think that we will probably have a baby before marriage.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “Oh, everyone in the town is betting on it.”

You blushed. “I figured, a-anyway. I umm…I want you to be all our kids Godfather.”

He welled up. “Wait…you…you want me?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

He smiled. “I’d love to, I really would.”

“Great.” You leaned over and kissed him cheek. “I doubt me and Levi will pass away, but I know you’d be a great father to our kids if that happened.”

He squeezed your hand. “You’re the best.”

You hummed a laugh. “You are.” You sighed and got your crutches. “Anyway, lets head to the roof and have some lunch, just like old times, yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Levi gripped the steering wheel and whined. “I don’t want to drop you off.”

“Levi.”

He growled. “He was a stalker to you!”

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

He turned his head and kissed you, then chased your lips as you pulled away. He growled at you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I fucking love you.”

“I’ve been thinking Levi.”

He nuzzled against you. “Hmm?”

“I really want to marry you and have kids with you.”

He pulled back a bit. “You want to get married and have babies?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I mean who wouldn’t with you? You’re the perfect man and you are handsome, so you’d make perfect babies.”

He purred at you. “Especially with you.” He whined and hugged you. “There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?”

He pouted. “Making kids is messy.”

You giggled and rubbed his back. “That’s what you think, but I rather like the idea of you…” You whispered in his ear. “Filling me up.”

He blushed red, then pulled away. “Out the car.”

You frowned. “What? Why?”

“Because if you don’t leave now to see Ren, then I will never let you go and fill you up as much as possible.”

You blushed hard and opened the car door. “Leaving!” You leaned back over and kissed his cheek. “Love you.”

He smiled at you. “Love you too. I love you so much, I really do. Joking and flirting aside, you are my world and life and I very much want to marry you and have kids. After this meeting, can we talk about it?”

You nodded and smiled. “I can’t wait.” You giggled. “It’s exciting.”

He winked at you. “Be safe and call me if you need me.”

You waved to him. “I will. Bye Levi.” You moved to Ren’s place and knocked on his door. You smiled when he opened the door. “Hi Ren.”

Ren looked you up and down. “Skipper, I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

You giggled. “Sorry about that, Levi wanted to drop me off earlier so I can get home earlier. He misses me a lot.”

Ren opened the door more. “Come on in.” He hummed a laugh. “I know how Levi feels about you, missing you as much as he does.”

You walked in and went to his massive living room and sat, he was rolling in money from his modelling. “Yeah, you were really strong with the love.”

He put some lemonade down for you, then sat next to your and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

You frowned. “For what?”

“For everything.”

You sighed. “We’ve already talked about us being together.”

He groaned and ruffled his hair. “I know, I know…” He sighed. “But I feel I need to say it more.”

You smiled. “You don’t need to, you really don’t.”

“I broke you.”

You grabbed a cushion and smacked Ren with it. “Pack it in!”

He stared at you, then laughed. “Sorry, sorry.”

You smiled and sipped your drink. “How’s work?”

He shrugged. “Same as usual, I’m busy a lot but I always have time for you and the lads.”

You hummed. “Thought so.”

“You seen my stuff?”

You shook your head. “Been too focused on other things recently.”

He smiled at you. “Thought as much.” He picked up his drink. “It’s been hard for you, huh?” He frowned. “Seeing your diner…it was horrible to see it wrecked like that.”

You hugged yourself. “I haven’t looked.”

“Your eye is better.”

You lightly touched your eye. “Yeah, no more bruising but the bone is still not great.”

He looked to your cast. “How’s your leg?”

You knocked your cast. “Still fucked up, but I think it’s healing well. I’m looking forward to the cast being off.” You gasped. “Oh, my leg is going to be so hairy!”

Ren giggled with you. “You’re too cute sometimes.”

You smiled. “That not gross you out?”

He shook his head. “No, does it gross Levi?”

You patted your cheeks and smiled. “No…he’s so loving and accepting. He doesn’t care what I wear or look like, as long as he has me, he’s happy.”

Ren smiled. “He’s a good man.”

You hugged yourself. “We’ve been talking Levi and I.”

He leaned his shoulder on the back of the sofa. “Oh yeah?”

“We’ve been thinking about getting married and having kids, but we’re having a talk about it first.”

He seemed to deflated a little as the news. “Oh, really?”

You reached over and held his hand. “That upset you?”

He shrugged. “A little, I mean you know how I feel about you.” He squeezed your hand. “I love you and I’ll always love you with all my heart.”

“I know.”

He sighed. “However, I am so happy for you.” He smiled and squeezed your hands. “Marriage and a baby? That’s beautiful!”

You blushed and giggled. “Yeah, I really can’t wait for us to move forwards.”

He hummed a laugh. “You’ll be the perfect bride and mother.” He looked sad. “It’s a shame so many bad things keep happening. How are the charges against those rioters and Ruby going?”

“The rioters well.” You sighed and leaned on the back of the sofa. “Ruby not so much. It’s hard to prove some things, but we’re hoping whoever brought her here might change their mind in hurting Levi and help us.”

Ren shook his head. “It’s shit someone did that.”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah it is. They didn’t hurt me, but they were the start all this off. They were the one that pushed the first domino, you know?”

He nodded. “I get what you mean. If they didn’t act, none of this would have happened.”

“Well, they brought Ruby here, and they pushed her more.”

Ren growled. “Scumbag.”

You smiled. “I’m glad I have someone else that agrees and supports me.”

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “If I weren’t so obsessive with you when we’re together, do you think me and you would have worked?”

You frowned and sighed. “Want me to be honest?”

He nodded. “Please.”

You gulped. “No, no I don’t think we would.”

He smiled sadly. “Thought so.” He smirked. “I know who you could be with though.”

“Oh yeah?”

He nodded. “Kiyoshi.”

You blushed. “Why him?”

He laughed and walked over to the side and picked up a picture of you with the guys, then walked back over. “Everyone knew you two had a spark and connection, but you and Levi had one better.” He stopped and looked a you. “You don’t think Kiyoshi might have?”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t think he’d do that to me.”

“How do you know?”

You took the picture from him and looked at you with the guys, your brother and Levi. “He has this respect kind of love for me. Like, he cares enough that he wouldn’t hurt me. See your love is obsessive, Reiji’s is possessive but Kiyoshi was accepting. When I walked away from him, he let it happen because he supported me.”

He leaned over and looked at the picture. “What about Levi.”

You sighed as you felt overcome with love. “Levi…wow…well Levi is all of them. He respects me, but he’d hold onto me so tightly if he could. He always thinks about me, but he doesn’t want to bother me all the time. He’s always at war with himself, but he just wants to make sure that I am happy and loved.”

“I’m glad.” He gulped. “There any moments of concern?”

You shook your head and handed the picture back. “No, none at all. He’s just wonderful.”

He traced the scar on your cheek. “What about this?”

You gulped and remembered that night where Levi was in so much emotional pain. “He was in pain. Kenny was home and he hurt Levi, he just didn’t know how to react and he was emotionally young and so was I. We were all young.” You smiled and hugged yourself. “I know he didn’t mean to hurt me. I was just a bit too close to him when he was upset. He was so broken after he did it.”

“You two make up quickly?”

You laughed. “I damn near chased him in the pouring rain!” You laughed. “He was so cute. We went back to mine and well, I clean him up and I had my first ever kiss with him.”

Ren laughed. “He was your first kiss?”

You nodded. “Yeah, and I was Levi’s.”

“That’s so cute!”

You blushed and smiled. “Yeah, it was cute we found out.”

“Wish I could say you were mine, but I had kissed another girl before you.”

You hummed a laugh. “I don’t mind that at all.”

“You are the first person and only person I’ve ever loved though.”

You heard your phone go off from a text. “You’ll find someone else I promise. Just…Just make sure you tone down this desperate need to be with the person always and focus on every little thing they do.” You pulled out your phone and smiled at Levi’s text. “I should head home. I had a wonderful time with you.”

Ren smiled. “We should do this more often.”

You nodded and stood up. “I’d love that.”

He guided you to the door. “I know you don’t like it, but I really am sorry.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I know. I’ve forgiven you Ren, you just need to learn to forgive yourself next.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I’ll work on it.”

You walked up to Reiji’s place, it seemed like no one was in for now, so you let yourself in. The plus side about this visit was your leg was out it’s cast, so you didn’t have to move about on crutches. You were taking it slow though, by walking on comfy shoes and taking it slowly. You didn’t mind the house was empty, in fact, you were used to Reiji not being home and busy working. Being with Reiji was a lonely relationship. You were a very independent person, but sometimes you needed comfort from the person you loved. Reiji was often emotionally unavailable, but when he let himself be, he was the sweetest man you’d ever met. You were sure you were the only person that ever saw him like that.

You saw a few things out of order in, so you put your bag down and organised everything to Reiji’s taste. You even started making tea and food, just like you used to. You were often in auto pilot when you lived with Reiji, like he wanted order and you provided it because you wanted him to be happy, you wanted him to be proud. Reiji was always someone people wanted to be proud of, mainly because he was the smartest person in the town and he was very successful with his business. Reiji was the type of man that aimed to get the best person out of you, but it wasn’t you it was usually what he believed was the best version of someone.

You stopped partway through doing what he’d trained you to do, then stopped. You pouted, then walked around his place and saw how perfect his home was till and clean. You saw expensive art pieces. You went into his office and saw lots of paintings and drawings in Levi’s style, which made you smile. You checked the signature in the corner and saw Levi’s name, which meant Reiji was very proud of his friend. You looked at all of them, then noticed that every work of art had you in it. You gulped, then hurried to Reiji’s room to see the black sheets were crisp and perfect, the room cold in feeling. You saw a picture on the side of the bed angled to Reiji’s side. You sat down, then picked it up to see it was a picture of you in cute underwear with a pink see-through dressing gown on. You blushed hard, then grabbed it.

You went around Reiji’s room and took all your old pictures of you cute or sexy that really should be for boyfriends. You ran to your bag and put them all in, then jumped at the phone ringing. You picked up Reiji’s home phone. “Reiji’s residence, Skipper speaking, how may I assist you?”

Reiji chuckled. “Still haven’t grown out of that, have you?”

You blushed hard. “Shut up.”

He said your name in a stern way making you quiet. “Watch what you say.”

You clutched the phone. “Yes, sorry.”

“Good.” He cleared his throat. “I am on my way home now, so please make yourself comfortable. I still have some of your old things in my room, so if you require any please help yourself.”

“I’m okay.” You shiver. “O-Oh, but I’ll have a look, thank you.”

He hummed a laugh. “Still a well-behaved doll, good. I will be home in ten minutes, then we shall talk about whatever it is you requested me for.”

“Yes Reiji.”

“See you soon.”

You waited for him to end the call, then you put the phoned down. When you were with him, he always had to do things first. He wasn’t like this at the beginning, but the more power he got the worse he got. You thought maybe you could have a big breakthrough with him, you did have small ones and when he said sorry to you in your diner, it was a start. You got yourself a drink, then sat and looked into your drink and thought. Reiji had a lot of internal issues, mainly with how he saw himself in the world. He needed help, along with Ren as well. You needed some help too, but Levi was providing that comfort and help by making you feel beautiful.

You called Levi up as you waited. “Hey Levi?”

Levi said your name. “Everything alright? Need me to come get you?”

You sighed. “No, no I’ll be alright.” You looked around the room. “I guess I’m just a little worried.”

“You think he’ll hurt you?”

You frowned. “No, I’m just worried that I’ll slip into my old ways with him.” You pulled at your trousers. “I would just be this obedient sheep. I’ve already been a bit like it.”

Levi was concerned now. “You have?”

“Yeah.” You ruffled your hair. “I’ve noticed it, which is good.”

“Need me to come over?”

You sat back on the sofa and slouched, then looked up at the ceiling. “Hmm…no, no I should be okay. I hope I can get through to him today though.”

Levi petted Butter and smiled, he just wanted you home. “I’m sure you can. You always helped me, so I’m sure you can help him.”

You looked to the front door as it opened. “Same. I’ve got to go Levi, he’s home. I love you.”

“Love you too brat, call me if you need me again, okay?”

“I will, bye.” You ended the call and smiled at Reiji. “Welcome home.”

Reiji walked over gracefully, then stopped and stared at you. “Your posture is atrocious.”

You smirked. “So? My body I can do what I want.”

He smiled a little. “So, you have a little spark.” He hummed a laugh. “Interesting.”

“You should relax more, you know, like you used to in school.”

He frowned. “How?”

You patted the sofa. “Sit.”

He sat down and clicked his neck. “Now what?”

You sat on your leg, then took his tie off and tossed it on the coffee table. “Leave it.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

You giggled at his blush. “Sure.” You popped his buttons, then ruffled his hair a little. “Almost done. Just take your blazer off.”

“Alright.” He pulled it off and tossed it on the table. “Like that?”

You laughed. “You got it!” You rolled his smart shirt sleeves up, then smiled. “Perfect.”

He hummed and pulled a face. “This is so…”

“There’s nothing wrong with who you are Reiji. You enjoy order and clean things, that’s okay.” You squeezed his shoulder. “This is just me having fun with you, like old times.”

He smiled a little. “I don’t not like this. It sparks something old in me, something I have not felt in a long time.”

“I’m glad.” You sighed. “You know, I do worry about you Reiji.”

He looked to you and blushed a little. “One does get lonely here.”

You looked around the large room. “I can imagine. I used to get lonely living here when you were working.” You sighed. “But when you were home and not angry from work, you used to be so sweet and romantic.”

“Romance is key for foreplay.”

You hugged yourself. “You ever love me?”

He frowned. “Oh, of course naturally. How can one not love someone like you?” He cupped the side of your face; his thumb rubbed your cheek. “You were my world and I love you so much.”

You put your hand on his chest as he moved to kiss you. “Reiji…”

He lowered his head. “I am sorry, but I have said this before at your diner. You make me a better man, the two of us look better together as one unit.”

“I’m not some commodity or thing to be hanging off your arm Reiji. I’m a person.”

He dropped his hand from your face. “Why do you not desire and care for me?”

You smiled. “Ren and Kiyoshi asked the same thing. All I can say is, I am madly in love with Levi. Levi is my life and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Levi is the type of love that makes you feel whole, that makes you feel needed and equal.” You squeezed Reiji’s upper arm. “I loved being with you, the beginning of us was wonderful, it really was.”

“But I changed.”

You nodded. “You became cold and it got hard get along with.”

“That’s just me though.”

You sighed and hummed. “How do I put this…basically I felt like a colleague to you instead of your girlfriend. Does that make sense? It was like you couldn’t switch off.”

He gulped and nodded. “I understand, I do. I want to be better.”

“You don’t need to get better I don’t believe in those sorts of things.” You sighed. “What you need to do is learn how to turn off that head of yours. When you come home to your lover, just be with them. Leave your work at work, because when it comes how you desire control and order. Reiji, we can’t control everything in life.” You shrugged. “Sometimes we just have to let things go.”

“Let things go…”

You nodded and got up. “Exactly.” You walked into his kitchen and made him and you a drink. “We shouldn’t hold onto things, otherwise they were break or eat away at us.” You jumped as Reiji hugged you from behind. You hummed a laugh and petted his hand. “You always liked hugging me like this, didn’t you?”

He whined. “Because no one should see how ridiculous I look at a weak moment.”

“Well, I’m honoured I have been the only one who saw you this way.” You pulled his hands off you, but he hugged you even tighter making you nervously laugh. “Reiji, let me go now, okay?”

“No.”

You winced a little, he was holding you rather tight. “Reiji, please…I care about you, but you have to let me go and we can talk, alright?”

He gulped. “It was me.”

You frowned. “Me? What do you mean by that?”

“Forgive me my pet.”

You pulled at Reiji’s arms. “Let me go and tell me right now what’s going on.”

He let you go, then placed his hands on the counter either side of you. “You said I needed to let things out and I fully agree. For one to be the best businessman, one must be honest.”

You turned around to face him. “Reiji.”

His eyes searched yours. “I brought Ruby here.”

Your eyes widened. “What?”

“I also kept her updated.”

You welled up, then slammed your fists against his chest. “Why would you do that!? My diner was destroyed because of you starting this all.”

He grabbed your fists. “No matter how many times you hit me, it won’t change anything.”

You looked up at him. “Why?”

He squeezed your wrists. “Because Levi is a toxic participant within your life. He does not deserve you in any manner of speaking.”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

Reiji clenched his jaw and pulled away. “That is no excuse for the things he has done to you!” He looked to you. “He cut you! He called you names and bullied you. He brought Ruby into his life, then he refused to stand up to her and get rid of her. He is weak and does not deserve you.”

“Who the fuck are you to judge who deserves me or doesn’t? I choose who I want to be with and I chose him, no one else but him. I love Levi Ackerman and I want a future with him. Now own up to what you did, accept how you hurt me and Levi, along with my own family.”

He gulped. “I didn’t…”

“You don’t realise, do you?” You laughed. “You crushed my brother, father and mother. You saw it for yourself.”

He shook his head. “It was for your own good. I have always thought of you and only you.”

You walked past him and grabbed your winter things and bag. “Until you admit you did something wrong, I don’t want to talk to you. I accept you admitted you did it, but right now you are thinking it was a good act. My leg was in a cast, my eye socket was cracked and people drew words all over me. I understand you brought Ruby here to deal with Levi, but it’s not worked because I am the only one who’s been attacked.” You opened his front door and sighed. “I’m done, I really am.”

He ran after you. “Don’t leave me!”

You got out the house and walked down the path. You called Levi. “Can you come get me, now?”

Levi hurried about. “What’s wrong?”

“Just come get me.”

“Racing there now.”

Reiji shouted your name. “Don’t, please. I can fix this! I can fix you! Just let me explain.”

You ran to Levi’s car pulling up. “Levi!”

Levi got out, then hurried over and hugged you tightly. “What’s going on?”

“Reiji did it. Reiji called Ruby.”

Levi glared at Reiji. “Tch, why the fuck would you do this?”

Reiji panted. “You two make no logical sense! You both do not link together and present yourself in a logical manner. Someone like her needs to be with someone like me or Kiyoshi, someone who can improve her.”

Levi squeezed you. “She doesn’t need improving, she’s wonderful just the way she is.”

“You, Levi, you require someone who is just as dirty and low as you.” He snarled at Levi. “You are scum of the earth, so you need someone on equal footing. You should not even be alive! Your mother was a whore of a woman and she made you, a mistake.”

You pulled from Levi, then stormed up to Reiji and punched him hard in the face breaking of his glasses and sending him to the floor. “You can use me, mould me, hurt me, break me! But I will never let you hurt Levi. His mother was a goddess and worked hard to give Levi a good life, but she got sick and it hurts me to know he never got the joy of having a mother for long like me and Dean. I hate it so much. This man has been through so much pain and suffering, so he deserves the world. I know I’m not the best things ever, I’m not perfect, I’m not stunning and I’m not smart, but I do know everything about him and how to show him how much I love him.”

Reiji held his face. “Why? Why don’t I get that? It makes no sense.”

“It doesn’t, but sometimes that’s how love works.” You squeezed your hand because of the pain coming from it. “So, accept it, me and Levi are together and we’re having a future together. Now suck it up and tell Sal at the station what you did, show him your evidence on your phone and end this.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

You got into Levi’s car. “Home Levi.”

Levi got in and drove you to your house, but you were both silent. He led you into the house, then turned to you. “That was beautiful what you said about me.”

You welled up. “Ow.”

His eyes widened. “What’s wrong?”

“My hand! It hurts so baaad.”

He hummed a laugh, then hugged you. “Poor kitten. Your big bad wolf has you.” He pulled back a bit and wiped your tears. “You became a hissing kitten, didn’t you?”

You pouted and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Let me fix it up for you, then we can cuddle. Deal?”

You smiled. “Deal!”

He kissed you and hummed. “Good girl. We’ll deal with what you found out later, okay? Right now, it’s about you and me, okay? Your hand needs fixing and I need to give you all the love in the world. Sal will deal with Reiji and Ruby.”

You hummed and smiled as he kissed your cheek loads. “Okay Levi.”


	9. Chapter 9

You stood looking around in a perfect dress as Levi set everything up, mainly his phone for the camera. You hummed, then smiled at Levi as he ran over. You giggled as he put his arm around you and kissed you. “What are you up to?”

“Something special.”

You hummed a laugh and looked up at him. “Oh yeah?”

He nodded and smiled. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He wrapped his arms under your bum, then lifted you up making you squeal and kick your legs. “Just accept this.”

You looked down at him and smiled. “You always look good under me.”

“Tch, cheeky brat.”

“I am.” You smiled. “That’s why you love me, right?”

He shifted you and held you like a bride, then tapped his forehead against yours. “I adore you so much.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, then kissed him and hummed. “And I you.”

He spun around with you making you laugh. “You’re so perfect.”

You giggled. “Levi, slow down.”

“I don’t care.” He sighed. “You’re just so wonderful.” He put you down, then kissed you over and over. He licked his lips and hummed. “I love kissing you.” He pulled away. “Camera.”

You hummed a laugh and walked over. “What are you doing?”

He tapped on his phone and hummed to himself. “I’ll show you in a bit.”

You sighed and looked around at spring appearing. There was a chill in the air still, but everything was coming to life again. You walked over to Levi, your perfect white dress he got you flowing behind because of the lovely long trail. Levi was in a perfect suit, he had told you he wanted pictures for his art, but you were sure there was more to it. “Levi?”

He hid his phone from you. “Come on, we have somewhere else to be.”

You frowned as he hugged your arm. “Levi you are a strange man.”

He led you to the private beach you had sweet memories with Levi. “Do you love me?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

He turned around and faced you, then held your hands and walked backwards. “Good. I’m glad. Just don’t get mad.”

You giggled. “Why would I be mad?”

“Just…just see.”

You walked with him, then let his hands go. You walked forwards and saw your parents, friends, Butter and Levi’s friends all together waiting for you and Levi with wedding things. You looked to Levi. “This our wedding?”

Levi nodded. “It is. Butter is carrying our rings.”

You giggled and smiled. “This is perfect.”

“You’re not mad?”

You shook your head and hugged him. “No, not at all. I’m happy.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I’m glad.”

You looked around and frowned. “Where’s Reiji?”

Kiyoshi walked over. “He thought it was best to not come.”

“I want him here.”

Levi squeezed your hand and said your name. “He hurt us both.”

You sighed. “He made a mistake. We all make mistakes. He made his, but he’s helping us in court against Ruby.”

Levi nodded and tapped on his phone, then called Reiji. “Get your ass here now…tch, I don’t care she wants you here…yeah she does…look idiot, you’re family and she wants her family here…thanks.” He ended the call. “He’s on his way.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

“Though it’s a little weird having all your exes here at our wedding.”

You bit your lip. “Ah, but you get show off and say look at me I’m married to the one you couldn’t get.”

Levi hummed in thought, then smiled and hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek loads. “Perfect. I like it. You’re mine, all mine!”

You giggled. “You’re like a bad guy in a hero movie.”

“Except this time, I win.”

“Yes, you win.”

You looked to the path and smiled at Reiji as he appeared, he looked so tired, beaten and bruised mentally. He was not his normal clean self, but in fact a shadow of his former self. You hurried over to him and saw him flinch, like he was expecting you to hit him again. You smiled and wrapped your arms around him tightly. “I’m glad you came.”

He hugged you back. “I’m sorry.”

You squeezed him. “You’re helping us now. You didn’t have to do that; you could have easily walked away.” You pulled back and smiled. “But you chose to help.”

His gaze softened. “Yeah…I…I know what I did was terrible…trust me, I have had many people inform me of what I have done. How can someone as intelligent as me be so stupid and foolish?”

You cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “We all make mistakes, but what makes us smart is how we learn from those mistakes and move on from them.”

He smiled at you. “Thank you.” He sighed and shook his head. “Not a single person in this world deserves someone like you. Levi is a very lucky man.”

Levi pulled you back from Reiji. “You’re a prick for what you did, but at least you’ve learned your lesson.” He offered his hand and shook Reiji’s hand. “As Skipper says, we all make mistakes and what we have to do is learn from them.”

Reiji bowed to everyone. “I would like to extend my deepest and dearest apologies to all of you. I wrong you all, especially Skipper and Levi.”

Dean walked over and grabbed Reiji’s shirt, then pulled it over his head. “Get over yourself Reiji and get your ass to the front so we can get these two married.”

Reiji pulled his shirt down and smiled. “Yes.”

Kiyoshi smirked and put his arm over Reiji’s shoulders. “Ya know for a smart guy, you’re a real dumbass.”

Reiji groaned. “Why did it have to be you of all people to say this to me?”

“Because I’m the best. Now move it.” He shoved Reiji to your dad, then he turned to you. “Skipper, come here I have to be the best maid of honour.”

You winked at Levi, then walked over. “You are far too excited about this.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “Yes, but I don’t care.” He dragged you along to a little corner, then fixed your hair and gave you flowers. “Perfect.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re cute.”

He smiled at you. “We can run off together and get married instead?”

You shook your head. “No.”

He clicked his fingers. “Damn.” He shrugged. “At least I tried, right?”

You smirked and playfully shoved him. “You’re so silly.”

“Almost loveable, right?”

You nodded. “Almost.”

He walked with you back over to the wedding area. “If only it was more.”

“Kiyoshi.”

He smiled. “I love you Skipper. You will always mean the world to me and I’m here for you, but you better have babies fast with that man as I want to be the best uncle ever!”

Dean frowned. “I’ll be the uncle!”

“Shut up.” Kiyoshi hugged you. “Now go be Mrs Ackerman.”

You hummed a laugh and kissed his cheek. You watched him walk off to Levi, then you hugged your dad’s arm and walked with him down towards Levi. “You two still fighting?”

Jerry laughed. “No, but we will in the future, because that’s what it means to be a father.”

You kissed his cheek. “You’re the best father.”

He stopped by Levi. “You’ll be a fine wife and mother, just remember, you can call on me or your mother anytime you need us.”

“Thank you.”

Jerry sighed. “Alright, she’s all yours Levi.”

Levi smiled, then frowned. “Jerry, you have to let her go.”

Jerry blushed, then hugged you tightly. “Just a little longer.”

Gillian smacked him up the back of his head. “Let her go, you big goofball.”

Jerry whined and let you go. “Bye sweetie.”

You smiled and winked at him, then you took Levi’s hand. The ceremony was short, mainly because it was a legal marriage. You didn’t do vows, because Levi wanted to do them later in a more private setting. Your family, Dean’s three friends and Levi’s three friends partied with Butter chasing them all around barking, but you and Levi just held each other and swayed to the music. You were just so deeply in love, that you didn’t care what was going on around you both. You just had your head against Levi’s chest and listened to his heart beating with your eyes closed. The man was just so soothing to you. Levi had his chin on top of your head, his hand on your back as his other held your hand tightly.

Erwin wandered over and cleared his throat. “Don’t want to break this moment, but your pictures this morning have gone viral.”

Levi smiled at Erwin. “Good, I’m glad people are beginning to see.”

“One last thing. Your lawyer wants to know if you are ready to go ahead with a restraining order.”

Levi nodded. “Yes. I want the full works on it for the two of us, no contact in any manner.”

“Got it.” He smiled at you and Levi. “You both are so wonderful together. I look forward to seeing what work you’ll make next Levi.”

“Thank you.”

You lay on the beach, the sun shining as you enjoyed Levi massaging your back. “Mmm, that’s perfect Levi.”

He leaned down and kissed the base of your neck. “I’m glad I could sooth you.” He glanced over to see some fans of his watching you both. “Sorry about people watching, but it seems we’re both popular now.”

You moaned as he got a tight knot out. “That’s fine.” You smiled. “This feels great.”

“I’m glad.” He massaged down your back. “So…how’s the baby?”

You smirked. “Still cooking away.” You rolled over onto your back to show your bump. “See.”

Levi leaned down and kissed your little belly. “I can’t wait to meet them.”

You giggled. “I can’t either.”

He lay down, his lips on your belly and hummed. He kissed it over and over again. “Can’t believe we’re going to be parents, it’s like a dream come true.”

You played with his hair and hummed. “It is.” You let out a long sigh.

Levi frowned and lay on his side next to you. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Talk.”

You hummed. “I guess this whole business with Ruby feels…not finished.”

He placed his hand on your bump. “In what way? She’s locked up.”

“Oh, I know that. It’s just, we didn’t even go to court. It feels like we pushed it onto others to deal with. I’m happy she can’t come near us, mention us in posts or anything, like she has to act like she’s never met us.” You frowned. “I dunno.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “You’re worrying too much. Sometimes the endings we get aren’t super fulfilling, we have things left unanswered.”

You looked to Levi. “Why us though? Why did she choose us?”

“We’ll never know and that’s okay.”

“But.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Focus on the here and now, not on the past, okay?”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“Good girl.” He heard your phone ping making him growl. “Who is that?”

You picked up your phone and laughed. “Probably the parents asking how our holiday is.” You looked at your phone to see a message from Reiji, it just said she’s done. You rolled over a little against Levi and opened the link to a video of Ruby’s. “Look Levi, Reiji sent me this.”

Levi held your phone and saw Ruby looking emotionally beaten. “Let’s see.”

Ruby smiled and waved. “Hi everyone, so I have a few things I need to say and the main thing is I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t know she knew the word.”

You shoved Levi. “Stop it.” You giggled. “Let’s just watch.”

Ruby sighed. “I umm…” She frowned. “I messed up big time and I got people involved, fans and innocent people. I hurt someone I loved dearly by attack the person he was truly in love with. We all make mistakes and I made a massive one. I’ve been to court about it all and it has changed my life. I don’t want to name names, or release any information because they deserve better and from what I’ve heard, the man I loved is happily married to the woman of his dreams and they are expecting a baby.” She smiled. “I want to say, if you see this, congratulations and I am so very sorry. I know my words mean nothing.” She wiped her tears away. “I was such a fucking idiot.” She sighed. “I wish you both all the best and I want to tell you my fans, don’t lash out at an ex. If you lose someone you love, just accept it because you cannot control how others feel.”

“She’s really grown up, huh?”

Levi nodded. “Seems it.”

Ruby cleared her throat. “So, I would also like to announce that I am stepping away from the world of fame and chase my real passion. I know a lot of you will be upset with this, but I want to be normal. I’ve always known fame because of my family, but I want what everyone has.” She smiled. “I’ve never been happier than I am right now thinking I can have a life away from this all. So, this is my last goodbye to my followers, it has been fun, but I want to enjoy the normal life. Bye.”

Levi backed out, then smiled at your background picture being you and Levi. He locked the phone and saw the lockscreen was the baby scan. “A few things.”

You traced Levi’s muscle. “Mmm?”

“I’m glad she’s stepping away; she needs it and it’s nice she said sorry.”

You nodded. “Me too.”

“Second thing.” He leaned closer and kissed you with a happy hum. “I love the two pictures on your phone.”

You giggled as you lay on the towel as Levi showered you with kisses. “Well, you and our baby make me happy. Shame I couldn’t get Butter on there.” You pouted. “I miss butter.”

“He’s with Dean.”

You rolled onto Levi and hugged him tightly. “I know.”

Levi hummed a laugh and rubbed your back. “I’m sure he misses you too, but you have to have time off for your health and the baby’s.”

You smiled and looked at Levi. “Baby.”

He squeezed your bum making you giggle. “Baby.” He smiled at you. “Can’t believe it.”

You kissed him, then nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you, my big bad wolf.”

Levi growled at you. “Careful brat, we’re in public.”

You smiled and lay half on him, the side of your head on Levi’s chest listening to his racing heart. “I’ll be good until we get back to the hotel room.”

He growled at you making you giggle at the vibrations in his chest. “Good girl.”

You yawned and closed your eyes. “You mind if I nap?”

“Not at all, you can dream of us two.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh. “Yes.” You got comfy. “Perfect.” You listened to Levi’s heart and the waves, both slowly lulled you to a deep sleep. You had a dream about colours dancing in your head to soft music, then they turned into shapes of you and Levi dancing on the dance floor together deeply in love. Levi spun you around until you had a baby in your arms, then you lifted the baby up a little to see a giggling little girl. You brought her down and kissed her cheek loads, then danced with her with Levi behind you. You only said one word to the little girl, that was Kuchel. You woke up and inhaled, then looked around and hummed. You saw the sun was setting and Levi was still asleep. You gently rocked him. “Levi?”

Levi hugged you and whined. “Noooo.”

You giggled. “Honey it’s time to get up.”

“No.”

You patted his back. “There’s a beautiful sunset.”

Levi sat up and held you against him between his legs, then he hummed in happiness. “Pretty.” He looked down at you. “You always look stunning in different lights, but there’s something about this lighting.”

You smiled. “Maybe because it doesn’t last and it reminds you that life doesn’t last.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “How are you so smart?”

You giggled. “Just a guess.”

He kissed you, then snuggled against you. “It’s spot on.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He kissed your temple. “You don’t need to check on me.”

You pouted at him. “I do. I worry about you Levi.”

“I’m perfect as long as I have you.”

You traced the creases under his eyes and by his eyebrows, all of them from worry. “There might be a day where you won’t.”

He frowned. “You going somewhere?”

You laughed. “Levi, we don’t live for forever and there is a chance I could go before you.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Don’t talk like that.”

You pulled your face away and giggled. “Okay, sorry.” You cupped his face and kissed him. “I have something to make you feel better.”

“Yeah?”

You smiled at him. “I had a nice dream.”

“Oh yeah?” He kissed your jawline loads making you smile. “Was it me doing things to you?”

You shook your head. “No…no it was us dancing and then I had our baby in my arms.” You smiled. “Finally, I lifted them up and it was a little girl.”

Levi smiled. “A girl?”

You nodded. “Kuchel.”

Levi gulped as he felt that hit him hard with emotions. “Kuchel?”

You smiled. “That’s right.”

“Perfect.” He held you tightly. “I can’t wait to have our baby. You think you dreamed that because we’re having a girl?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”

He shifted his legs up either side of you, then held you close against him and hummed in happiness. You were properly wrapped up tightly against Levi. “You are a gift and the life you are making inside you is too. I hope we spend forever together.”

You patted his cheeks. “You are so cute and adorable.”

He growled, then turned his head and tried to bite you making you giggle. He chuckled making your heart throb. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

You went to speak, then you heard Levi’s tummy growl. You smiled and pouted. “Is my big bad wolf hungry?”

He nodded. “A little.”

“Well, let’s go get you fed, okay? I need dinner too and so does our little one.”

Levi stood up, then picked you up making you squeak. He put you down on your feet and packed up the towels on the lover’s sunbed, then grabbed everything else. He took your hand, then walked along with you to the villa. “What are you thinking for tonight?”

You hummed. “I dunno.”

“What does the baby want?”

“Food.”

Levi sighed. “Right…well, do you want something spicy?”

You shook your head and pouted. “Nooo. Spicy gives me heartburn at the moment with the baby.”

Levi put his arm around you and hummed. “That’s right, you can get them easily now.” He put everything down in the home, then turned and kissed you. “Poor kitten.”

You hummed in happiness. “Ah, how about I-.”

“No.” Levi walked to the kitchen. “I’m cooking. I think I know what to make. How about salmon?”

You sat and smiled. “Perfect.”

“Do you need anything?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay for now.” You put on some music so it softly played, then you opened a window and sat in the window seat with a book. You’ve loved Greek houses and how pretty they could be. The Villa you were in looked like an old Greek home, with white washed walls and blue frames. You glanced over to Levi with just swim shorts and an apron on. You bit your lip and held back a laugh as he swayed his hips to the music. You slipped off the seat, then snuck over to him.

Levi frowned when he felt hands slide over his hips, then a pelvis slam into his bum. “A-AH!” He blushed hard. He said your name. “Y-You little.”

You pulled back a bit and slid your hands over his bum, then squeezed hard. “Such a sexy tight little ass.”

“H-Hey!”

You dropped to your knees, then wrapped your arms around his legs. “So plump.” You bit his butt cheek hard making him yelp. “Nom.”

“Ow!” He turned around to you. “You bit me.”

You looked up at him. “What an interesting position.”

“Tch, oi brat? No.”

You giggled as you stood up slowly with your hands running up his body as you went. “No? Oh dear…” You pouted as you stood fully up. “Am I being a bad girl?”

He gulped. “Y-yes.”

You dragged your lips across his jawline to his ear. “Why don’t you punish me?”

Levi’s eyes searched yours, then he hummed. “I know just the thing to do.”

“Oh yeah?”

He winked at you. “Let me get my ties.”

You squealed. “Yay!”

He walked into the bedroom and grabbed the red rope, then walked back over to you. “Be a good kitten for me, okay?”

You nodded and let him tie you up in a nice little bow. “This is nice, though my baby bump sticks out.”

“It’s perfect.” He kissed you as you sat on the sofa. “Now wait right here.”

You tugged at the ropes. “Okay!” You watched him go back into the kitchen and carry on cooking. “Hey!”

He looked over at you. “What?”

“You leaving me like this?”

He hummed and pointed a spatula at you. “You said you wanted to be punished, so I’m punishing you.”

You groaned and plopped onto your side. “You’re mean.”

“No, I’m not.”

You lay on your back and kicked your legs. “I’m just an innocent sweet pregnant wife who just wanted to have passionate sex with her husband, but I was denied.”

He sighed. “Don’t guilt trip me brat. I need to feed you because you’re pregnant, so I need to make sure you are strong and healthy.”

“Fiiiine.”

He walked over to you and gave you juice and meds, he waited for you to take a sip. “Don’t worry though, I’ll fuck your brains out later.”

You choked on your drink and coughed. “That a promise?”

“Yes.”

You knelt in front of your daughter as she ate her hand in thought. You put her hair back into a pretty bow, then kissed her cheek loads. You smiled at her, then bopped her nose. “Be a good girl, okay?” You picked her up and put her on your hip. “Let’s go to work, yeah?”

She smiled at you. “Eh!”

You smiled at your one-year-old little girl. “You’re excited.”

“Mama.”

“That’s me.” You whistled for Butter. “Come on Butter!” You slipped your bag on with Kuchel’s things, then walked down into town to your new diner that was better than before made by Ren and Reiji. You opened the door to see it was busy and your brother was trying to maintain control. You smiled at him. “You okay Dean?”

He looked to you and sighed. “It’s madness in here today.” He gasped when he saw Kuchel with her hair up in a bow and very puffy cheeks. “Aww! Look at my little niece.”

You smiled and adjusted Kuchel in your arms. “She’s a bit tired today.”

“She not been sleeping?”

“No, she’s been sleeping well.” You looked at your little girl. “She’s just tired.” You felt her forehead. “She’s got no temp, but I have started with meds today just in case.”

“Poor baby.”

You smiled. “She’s alright. Don’t worry, I’ll keep her close to me today.”

“You should be at home, both of you.”

You walked behind counter and sat her in her little chair, then helped Butter into his little hiding hole to nap in. “We’ll be fine.” You held her little hand. “Me and you are looking after this side of the diner, right my little bean?”

Kuchel smiled at you. “Eh!”

“See?”

Dean hurried over and kissed her little cheek loads and making her giggle. “So cute.”

You pushed Dean away. “Alright, off you go.”

“See that Kuchel? Your mummy is mean.”

You pushed him again. “Gooo.” You laughed. “Idiot.” You tickled Kuchel’s cheek. “Your uncle is a silly man, huh?” You winked at her then served a few customers on your side of the counter, then you fed your little girl and picked her up as she slowly fell asleep. “Hey Dean?”

He looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“I’m going to my office; it’s nap time and I need to keep an eye on Kuchel.”

He smiled at you. “Alright. Don’t worry about the place, I’ve got it under control.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I really appreciate this.”

“You’re a mum, so you’ll be busy with your little girl. Plus, Levi has been busy with a new exhibition.”

You blushed when you remembered the paintings Levi had done, all of them were of you growing bigger with Kuchel, then with you with her in your arms as she got bigger. One of the top works Levi had done were of you exhausted in bed the day after having Kuchel with her lying on your chest, the other was you sat in the door frame of the slide doors gazing at Kuchel with so much love. “Yeah…I hope it’s going well for him.”

“I know he misses you both, because two days away from the people he loves most is hard.”

You smiled. “He tell you that?”

He laughed. “You know it, now go rest.”

“Thanks.” You carried your daughter into your office, then you lay on the sofa with her on your chest. You put a blanket over the two of you, then you rubbed her little back and quietly sang a song to her. You kissed the top of her head as she slept deeply against you. You looked over to the door as it opened. You smiled at Levi and felt excitement, but you couldn’t move because of your daughter. “Hiii.”

Levi smiled. “Hey beautiful.” He walked over and knelt down. “She okay?”

“Yeah, she’s tired is all.”

He kissed Kuchel’s forehead, then looked to you. “You look stunning.”

You smiled. “I look like hell.”

He growled at you as he leaned closer, then he kissed you. “You. Look. Stunning.”

You bit your lip. “Yes Levi.”

He hummed and brushed your hair back. “Good girl.” He sighed. “I missed you so much.”

“We missed you too.” You gasped as Kuchel stirred and woke up slowly. “Oh, oh hello Kuchel. Look who’s here.”

She opened her big eyes and looked at Levi. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. “Dada.”

Levi smiled and picked his daughter up. “Hey baby girl.” He hugged her. “You been a good girl?”

She hugged him. “Dada.”

He rubbed her little back. “I missed you too sweetheart.”

You yawned and sat up. “She’s been tried today, but I’ve kept an eye on her and I don’t think she’s ill, just a sleepy day.”

He swayed with Kuchel. “That’s alright.” He put her on her little feet. “Go play with your toys, okay? Daddy has to say hello to mummy.” He watched Kuchel run off to her toys in your office. Levi crawled over to you making you nervously giggle. “Oh? Do I make you nervous?”

“After all these years, yes.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You do the same to me.”

You bit your lip and smiled. “I’m going to wreck you tonight.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, damn brat.”

You giggled. “So?”

He roughly captured your lips. “Fuck yes.”

You gasped and spoke quietly. “Levi! Kuchel.”

He looked over to his daughter as she played. “She didn’t hear me.”

“Lucky.” You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then pecked his cheek with kisses. “I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

You smiled and bit your lip. “When we get home, I’ll tell you.”

He whined. “Tell me brat.”

“Nope.” You got up and walked over to Kuchel. “You alright there little bean?”

She looked up at you. “Yes.”

You smiled. “Good.” You offered her your hand. “Let’s head home, okay?”

She stood up and held your hand, then looked to Levi. “Dada?”

Levi took her little hand in his, then walked with you and Kuchel slowly out into the diner. He looked over to Butter. “Come on buddy, home time.” After a bit Kuchel got tired walking up the hill to home, so Levi picked her up and carried her. He talked to her about different things, she was so fascinated by Levi and loved it when he talked because of his deep voice sending vibrations through her. You loved Levi’s voice for the same reasons, because it just vibrated through you. Levi looked over at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Just enjoying this image.”

He smiled a little at you. “Well, I’m enjoying you.”

You opened the front door and let Butter in first. “So, drink Levi?”

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He put Kuchel down onto her little feet, then watched her run around with Butter giggling away. “So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

You got Kuchel her sippy cup, then handed it to her. “Well, while you were away I learned something.”

“Oh yeah?”

You nodded and gave him a lemonade. “Yep.”

He sipped his drink and licked his lips. “So?”

You rubbed your belly and hummed. “Evan.”

He frowned. “What?”

You smiled. “Evan. I think we should name our baby Evan. That’s if this little one in me is a boy.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You’re…you’re pregnant?”

You nodded and laughed. “Yeah.” You put your drink down and so did Levi. “I found out the day you went, but I wanted to tell you in person.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “You are the sweetest little thing to wait for me.” He hugged you tightly. “Evan is perfect. I’m going to have so much art from this.”

You giggled. “That’s right.”

He pulled you close and danced with you. “You are pure perfection.”

You smiled. “So are you.”

He looked over to Kuchel sat on the floor next to Butter, she was hugging him and Butter was wagging his tail in pure happiness. “We make the most beautiful babies.”

You looked over at your daughter and felt your heart flutter. “I love our baby so much.”

Levi pulled away and walked over to Kuchel. “Want to dance with mummy and daddy?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

He picked her up, then walked over to you. The three of you danced together. “My two perfect girls.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Soon to be a family of four with one wonderful dog.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I am finishing the last chapter on this, but I have three stories I want to post, but I don't know which one to do first. I have one where Levi is a Demon King and another that involves people having hero powers etc and being in space. Last one involves reader being a medium and Levi too. Let me know which one you want to read first and I'll post it next. Love you all <3


End file.
